Living with a werewolf
by Batakiii
Summary: <html><head></head>Hermione and Bill get to know each other more and more, will she be able to live with the wolf or is he going to scare her away?</html>
1. Meeting Bill again

"If that's not our filthy little Mudblood!" She heard his snarl and suppressed the urge to yell at him.

"Malfoy!" She suppressed a groan as she turned to his table with a smile, why did she always have to be nice to customers? It would be so much easier to just slap him and kick him out or hex him. "What can I serve you today?" she asked, the smile still stuck on her face. With one of her hands she ran down her apron, which was bound around her hips, to straighten it.

"Oh, I don't think I want to be served by you bookworm!" Bookworm! Out of his mouth it did sound like an insult. Harry and Ron often called her it but it never sounded as hateful as it did out of Draco Malfoys mouth. "I mean, I don't want to eat food you touched" He said after annoying her for not less than 20 minutes.

She breathed in deeply, to calm herself. "I am sorry, but the table you are sitting at, is assigned to me, so you have to get served by me or you don't get served at all and can leave now" She said, trying desperately to sound friendly through her clench teeth, still she couldn't stop her hands from shaking.

Suddenly she felt a hand slipping into hers, looking up, she found Bill Weasley standing next to her and giving her a soft, comforting smile. She noticed than, that Bill had taken her note with Malfoy's order out of her hand.

"Hermione, why don't you go and seat the couple which just entered?" Bill nodded to the door where a rather young couple had just entered.  
>She nodded relieved and left Bill to deal with Malfoy.<p>

"The whole Weasel-Clan working here? I guess I have to look for another restaurant to get dinner, I don't think this lack of quality is charming in any way, at least not charming enough to keep me here" he said, standing up, spilling some of the wine he had already ordered. "This taste like shit anyways, but what should I expect if they let you work here? Is this some kind of charity shop or what?"  
>With these words Malfoy stood up and left the restaurant, but not without giving Hermione an amused look.<p>

"I can't stand that…that git!" She said and groaned. "I had the urge to just slap some sense into him as soon as I saw his perfect, blond, hideous hair! Like seriously how unmanly is that shade of blond?"  
>Hermione continued to ramble about Malfoy till Bill approached into the kitchen and she immediately shut it.<br>"Oh Bill, thanks for saving me from that…"She breathed in heavily, "customer" she finished and Bills lips twitched before he just winked and left to bring some food to some other customers.

After another three hours Hermione was finally dismissed form work for today.

She arrived at the Burrow only shortly after and threw herself on the couch in front of the chimney. After Hermione relaxed for a moment, she pulled off her shoes and walked up the stairs. "Ron?" She asked and knocked softly on his door. "Ron, you there?" She asked and opened his door to his room, just to see Ron pulling his Blanket over someone in the bed next to him.

"Oh…uhm…sorry I didn't mean to interrupt," Hermione mumbled and quickly turned her back to the topless Ron and whoever next to him.

"Shit" Hermione!" Ron exclaimed "I forgot, we wanted to go out with Harry and Ginny"  
>Hermione signed once more. "No worries, I go and tell them that you're needed elsewhere" She said and stepped out of his room.<p>

Hermione had actually been looking forward the met Harry and Ginny again, she hadn't seen them for almost three weeks and really missed them, but going out alone, with a more than just in love couple was annoying. So she planned on stopping by their apartment for a short visit and then head to bed.

Hermione just stepped into the flames to floo herself to Harrys when Bill arrived and knocked Hermione out of the chimney again. She had never toughed about that happening, I mean how are the odds, that in the moment you want to floo yourself out, something floos himself n and knocks you over?  
>"Oh sorry!" he said quickly and pulled her up against him, so she wouldn't fall.<br>"You know, if you continue to save me, I am seriously going to consider to start calling you hero" Hermione laughed into Bills shirt. She felt his chest shaking from his chuckles, and damn, he had muscles. With one hand she ran over his chest, she just could not stop her hand.  
>"Well Malfoys a twat and I am really hope he was serious about his 'treat' to never coming back. And well I always like to save beautiful women" he added with a grin, looking down at her.<p>

Suddenly she noticed that their eyes had been locked for quite a while and that he was still holding her in his arms, her hand resting on his chest. He was close, really close.  
>Hermione felt her cheeks burning as she stepped back from him.<p>

"Sorry, you had been on your way..buut..if you have some time to spare I could cook for us some dinner" He offered.

For a second Hermione considered leaving, but Bill apparently took her silence as a 'yes' and pulled her into the kitchen with him.

"So you can actually cook?" Hermione asked with a soft smile of her lips, watching Bill looking through the cupboards to find something eatable.  
>"Yeah, of course I can cook, who do you think taught Mom?" He asked jokingly and winked at her.<br>She raised an eyebrow and laughed softly.  
>"Do you want to help me to cook?" He asked, pulling out some eggs, toast and cinnamon. Hermione blushed and didn't answered his question. Bill turned to her and smirked. "I take that as a 'no'?" He asked and she blushed even more. "Yeah I guess you can take that as a no, I am an awful cook" She admitted.<br>"Never toughed I lived long enough to hear you admit that you actually suck at something" he teased her and looked back to the food he was preparing.  
>"I'm rather bad at many things" Hermione said, she had been standing next to him, watching him cracking eggs into a bowl.<p>

"Why don't you sit down and relax before we have dinner? I saw you had a pretty stressful day" He offered, took her hand in his, spinning her around like they were dancing, only so he could place her on a chair nearby.  
>"You're sweet, thank you Bill, but I can really help you cook" He laughed softly and shook his head.<br>"Nah, I don't want you to ruin it, and French toast isn't really something you could help me with anyway" She laughed softly, shaking her head while doing so. Her curls were flying around her head, before she decided to lay it into her hands and close her eyes.  
>It had been indeed a rather stressful day.<p> 


	2. French Toast

Bill stepped closer to Hermione and rested his hands on her shoulders, starting to massage them softly. He felt her release some tension and her lips escaped a rather erotic moan.  
>He wanted to slap himself instantly for thinking that way about her. She was way younger than himself and she had been Rons- well more or less- girlfriend. Even if he didn't get why Ron didn't try harder to make things work between them. Her soft hair fell down if curls on her back, her bright eyes which seem to have a different shade of brown every time he looked at her and her cheeks turning red when she was embarrassed or angry, she was as close to perfect ad possible and not just her appearance.<p>

Another moan escaped her lips and sending a shiver over his body, she had no idea how sexy she sounded, but he could feel her loosen up under his touch. The exact opposite to what he was doing, he stiffened up, trying to abandon the inappropriate thoughts about his little brothers friend.

"Can I ask you something?" He heard himself ask after some more time and not less than two more moans from her.  
>"How come, that the brightest witch of our generation or well properly the smartest who ever attended Hogwarts, end up working in a restaurant, as waitress? Isn't it wasting your talent?"<br>She signed and he could almost hear her searching for an answer.

"I…like it" She said and he almost laughed.  
>"That sounded almost a tiny bit convincing"<br>"I, well I didn't know what else to do" She admitted and he knew she was uncomfortable talking about it. She didn't turn to look at him, but he just knew that she was biting her lower lip. She looked so cute doing that, if she only knew how adorable she looked. "I wanted to do something with my life that counts, something that means something, but right now I just feel stuck. I wanted to explore the world, travel around do whatever and then come back to help people, but I am not even twenty and I feel like my life is already ending"  
>"Wow! Stop there love" Love? LOVE? Seriously? He, again, wanted to just slap himself. "Don't you think saving the world from one of the most evil wizards is something that counts? And if Ron didn't inform me wrong, Minerva offered you a teaching job at Hogwarts". He turned from her to take the French toast out of the pan, placing it on two plates and placing one in front of her.<br>"Yeah she did, but I lived half my life in Hogwarts and it does feel like home somehow, but I am not ready to go back yet. Maybe in ten years I will be but not now, not after all that happened, I need distance for a while" She chewed on her lower lip, thinking about the events that happened at Hogwarts, thinking about Fred..She swallowed and quickly tried to chance the topic.  
>"So wait, mister curse-breaker, why are you working there? Shouldn't you be in Egypt?"<p>

HE scratched his neck uncomfortable and grabbed a fork, to have something to concentrate on before speaking.  
>"Well, you know after the Greyback incident" he said, shifting his feet uncomfortable and scratching one of the scars on his hand, "they fired me. They said it was too risky to have someone like me working with them"<br>"Oh, I am sorry, I had no idea" She really hadn't, sure she had wondered for a while why he would work in a restaurant when he had a more than just amazing job he could do, but she never really got the chance to ask him about it. Most of the time she was at the Burrow, was for some Dinners Molly Invited her over to, but since Molly and Arthur were on vacation she was mostly there to visit Ron.  
>He snorted "Yeah like it's not bad enough that Fleur couldn't stand me anymore, they had to take that from me too" He knew himself how frustrating he sounded and he had never let anyone knew before how much it bothered him, until now.<br>"You love Egypt don't you?" He heard her almost whisper, like she was unsure if she could ask him.  
>"Yeah, being down in a pyramid all night, figuring out runes and riddles, being kind of in danger does make me feel rebellious" Bill smirked before continuing, "and then when you step out of the pyramid into the sun, the sand between your toes and the heat, I miss the heat and of course the stories Egypt has to tell, does that make sense in any way?" He asked and laughed softly. A smile had brighten up his entire face while he had been talking about his Egypt. "You know Hermione, you should come with me someday, I'll show you my Egypt and I believe you will love it just as much as I do" Did eh just offered her a vacation together? Just the two of them? What the hell was wrong with him lately?<p>

She laughed softly and eh couldn't help t but admit that her laugh was rather cute, the way her smile lit up her eyes and her cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink once again.  
>"Looks like I do get to travel around after all" She said and he noticed how her hair shimmered in the dim light of the kitchen as she ran her hand through one of her curls. "Egypt with you, I could maybe visit Charlie in Romania and who knows where Harry and Ron end up when they Auror education is over" She suddenly tilted her head. "Do you know who Rons new girlfriend is?" She asked "The one he keeps hidden in his…well bed?"<br>Bill needed a moment to react to her question, he was distracted by her neck, and her skin looked so soft, so untouched. He suppressed a growl, he hated his wolf instincts "Wait he has someone in his bedroom?" Bill asked shocked. How could he just replace Hermione? How could he ditch her for anyone, who was that wonderful that he would replace her?  
>"Yeah well, I wanted to pick him up, we were supposed to meet Harry and Ginny tonight but… Oh no! Oh my..I, I got to go! I left them waiting already"<p>

Hermione jumped up from her chair, bumping into the table and stumble backwards. "They are properly wondering why we didn't show up already" She said before hurrying over to the chimney. "Thank you for dinner Bill, and for…talking" She flashed him an almost shy smile, but in his eyes the smile was gorgeous, breathtaking even, ah damn he really need to stop thinking about her that way.  
>The moment she disappeared he turned back to the kitchen, looking at her untouched French toast and tried to get rid of the odd feelings deep inside his stomach.<p> 


	3. Drinking with Ginny

"I know, I know, I am late, or well more than just late, I've missed it and I am sorry!" Hermione climbed out of the chimney at Harrys and found Ginny sitting on the couch.  
>The apartment didn't actually belong to Ginny and Harry, it was actually just Harrys but Ginny spent almost every day and most of her nights at Harrys, so it was as much of her flat as it was Harrys. After the war, the two of them were happier than they ever had been before, and even now, two years later, they loved each other like they had on their first day. It was disgustingly sweet.<p>

Hermione ran a hand through her hair and walked over to her Friend. "Don't worry 'Mione" Ginny said and hugged her close. "What kept you so busy?" She asked and pulled her with her onto the couch.  
>"Oh well, work was awful today, I actually met Malfoy" she said and rolled her eyes "and when I went to pick up Ronald he was….oh…uhm busy with someone and well than I ran into Bill and we talked for a while and I just got distracted. Sorry Gin!" She finished and smiled apologizing at the redhead.<br>"Oh no worries, but you missed Harry, he is off to some Auror thing" Ginny said and sighed. "You saw Malfoy? Oh, he is such a git! I wish he would just drop dead but anyways, Harry got us something nice before he left" She jumped up and pulled Hermione with her to the kitchen. She got out two glasses and a bottle of wine. Hermione laughed as she saw Ginny struggling with a muggle corkscrew, till she opened the bottle with her wand and poured the wine into the two glasses, handing Hermione one of it. "It is your favorite" she said and winked.

"Let's go out! Partying! We never party, let's go do it noow!" Ginny slurred exited after her fifth glass of wine. "I got this really hot new dress I was dying to take out and you could really need some snogging" Ginny giggled and Hermione laughed.  
>"Really? I need some snogging?" Oh if only you know who I was kissing earlier toughed Hermione to herself and laughed a few pitches higher than she normally would have without the wine.<br>"Yeah you are to serious about life, go out party, snog a bunch of guys…or well maybe you need some nice shagging" The redhead laughed loudly and wiggled her eyebrows.  
>"Gin! You are…unbelievable" Hermione took another sip, just to finish her glass before Ginny wanted to fill it again. Confused why Hermione's glass was still empty Ginny looked at the bottle in her hand. "It…it is empty" She said almost shocked and Hermione laughed again. "Oh well" She dropped a bottle and a few splatters of wine landed on the floor. "Anyway, partying!" Gin said again and pulled Hermione off the couch with her.<br>"Uh, oh but I have the dress at the Burrow" Ginny said "And anyway, you need something else to wear too, something that says slutty, available and up for some sha…"  
>"Don't say shagging all the time Ginnnyyy!" Hermione interrupted laughed and grabbed the pot with floo powder. "So let's go get that sexy dress you were talking about" Giggling like crazy the both girls stepped into the flames.<p>

"Shhht" She murmured, laying a hand on Ginnys chin instead of her mouth. "Ron has someone upstairs and we wouldn't want to wake Bill or Georg either right?"  
>"Right!" Confirmed Ginny and giggled loudly but none of the girls noticed that they had just agreed on being quiet and were giggling loudly now.<p>

They tried to sneak upstairs into Ginnys room, properly waking everyone but they wouldn't notice.  
>"So what do you say?" The little redhead asked, spinning around in her dress.<br>"Wow, you really want to wear that out, without Harry seeing it?" She grinned and Ginny laughed.  
>"Oh believe me 'Mione, he saw, he drooled and he ripped it off of me" she finished with a smirk.<br>"Gin! It is gross to picture my best friends having sex, I am going to have nightmares if you always tell me about you guys getting it on"  
>"Don't be jealous 'Mione, I always offered you to arrange dates for you, I bet there are a lot of guys who would love to date you and if you just want someone to shag, I know some people who would love shagging you"<p>

"Who wants to shag 'Mione?" A sudden voice asked.  
>The girls turned around and both started laughing at Rons angry face.<br>"No one, Ginny is just being silly" Hermione slurred and walked over to Ron, pulled him in a tight hug, "So your turn to tell us, who was with you earlier?" She asked and giggled girlish.  
>Ron turned bright red. "No on!" He mumbled while his sister and Hermione started laughing. Hermione released Ron from the hug and walked back to the dressed Ginny had shown her earlier to pick one for herself.<br>"Come on Ronnie, you can tell us!" Ginny teased her brother and tried to smile innocent at him. "We won't tell anyone or judge, you can trust us" She added but Ron just shook his head.  
>"I just came to tell you to be a tiny bit more quit because I can't sleep if you laugh like maniacs" he said before he quickly left.<p>

"I really wonder who was with him, do you think she is still here?" Hermione asked and looked at Ginny who shrugged. "We could try to sneak in his room to check" Ginny offered but Hermione shook her head. "Nah, we are not that sneaky are we?"  
>Ginny actually seemed to think about that for a second before answering. "Well you might be not, but I am" She grinned<br>"Well when he is ready he is going to tell him right?" Hermione said and Ginny nodded looking unhappy. "But I love sneaking around, that's why I am the youngest"  
>Hermione looked at her for a second and then laughed. "You are aware of the fact, that it doesn't really make sense do you?" Ginny nodded and laughed now herself but then turned back to the dressed laying on the bed.<p>

Ginny grabbed one from the bed and showed it to Hermione. "Put that dress on!" Ginny commanded and handed Hermione a dark dress with a rather deep neckline, "and hurry up, we have to do something with your hair before we go" She commanded once more impatient and pulled Hermione to the bathroom down the hall.


	4. The wolf inside

Bill groaned before he stood up and groaned once more. It was another of these nights, another nightmare. Since Greybacks attack he feared the full moon, and the days around full moon the nightmares of him turning into a bloodthirsty creature.

He looked out his window and swallowed as his glace fell on the moon, tomorrow would be full moon and he was already scared. Sure he wouldn't turn into a werewolf like Remus did, but he wouldn't be able to control himself to well and he hated it, he hated feeling his 'inner wolf' take control over him.

Bill ran a hand through his hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. He pulled on a shirt and stumbled, still half sleep, out of the room into the bathroom. He stopped as he saw the light coming out of the restroom and knocked careful before entering the unlocked room.

He wasn't sure what he had expected, but this was not it. His lips turned into a grin, seeing his baby sister and Hermione laying on the rather cold bathroom floor. Both of them were asleep and both were wearing fancy dresses.  
>It took a while for him to look away from Hermione, she was wearing a black dress which showed off her curves in a sexy, yet not slutty way. His eyes went up from her neckline which had made him stare, to her peaceful face. She looked adorable and he could have possible stood there and watched her sleep for hours.<br>But he noticed that she was shivering, of course they both had to be freezing.  
>Bill leaned down and pulled Ginny up into his arms and carried her out of the bathroom into her room. He placed her careful down on her bed and covered her with a blanket, before he walked back to the bathroom to get Hermione.<p>

Again he stopped. All the years Hermione spent her summers at the Burrow she had been sleeping in Ginnys room on a spare bed, but right now it wasn't there and getting it there would properly wake both of the women.

He shrugged and brought Hermione to his room, he couldn't sleep anymore anyway. He placed her down on his bed and kneed down next to her. He took her feet and carefully pulled her shoes of. Her feet were ice cold, so he quickly covered her with his blanket and got an extra one to keep her as warm as possible.

Once again he caught himself watching her as she softly sighed and turned to her side, now facing he wall.  
>Bill was about to walk out of the rom as he heard her mumbling. He stopped shortly he didn't know Hermione was talking while sleeping. HE turned back to the door but in the moment he was about to open it he heard her again, clearer, louder "No!" She sounded desperate and started to whimper.<p>

"No, don't...please" Bill quickly crossed the room and kneed down next to her the way he did before and reached out for her hand. Before he even touched her she had screamed and sat not wide awake and crying in his bed.  
>She looked around clearly scared, the panic was written all over her face and she started scratching her forearm. He knew that the word 'Mudblood' was still readable on her arm. He had seen the fresh wound as Harry, Ron and Hermione had escaped from Malfoy Manor, and he had seen the scar it had left.<p>

He reached out to wipe some tears of her cheeks. Looks like he wasn't the only 'marked' one, not the only one hunted by nightmares.

"Hey, shht" He whispered and wiped some more tears of her cheek. "It's okay, you're save"  
>"What…where…Bill?" She stuttered and finally she noticed the tears herself and ran with the back of her hand over her cheeks.<br>"Yes, I am here, you're at the Burrow, you are save" He said calmly and cupped her face in his hands. "It was just a nightmare" he added when Hermione still didn't say anything but he did noticed the chance in her breathing, it became more steady and finally after a few more minutes a soft smile crossed Hermione's face. She took his hand, which was still leaning against her cheek in hers and started to play with his fingers.  
>He couldn't tell if she was still lost in thoughts or if she was even embarrassed but he had to admit that he enjoyed the feeling of her hand in his, her fingers interacting with is.<p>

"How, how did I end up in your bed?" She asked and looked up from his hand.  
>Bill felt his neck getting hot and knew he was turning red.<br>"Uh well…" he said and scratched his neck, "You were sleeping on the bathroom floor, with Gin, and I thought a bed might be more comfy"  
>"Oh" She said and tilted her head.<p>

Her neck! It was almost shining white in the moonlight shining through the tiny window. He just couldn't keep his eyes of her neck. HE felt like she was almost offering him to grab her and bite…

He jumped up, terror shown in his eyes. He stumbled backwards, away from her. He noticed how her eyebrows shot up, looking asking at him but he couldn't speak. He pressed himself against the wall behind him, he stood as far away as the small room allowed. His eyes still fixed on her neck. His tongue ran over his lips, his teeth. His whole body was tense, ready to attack.

Bill stepped to the door backwards, his back never leaving the wall behind him, he didn't trust himself to get closer to her, her smell was getting overwhelmed and his eyes never left her neck, her tasty, white, untouched neck.  
>"You…" his voice sounded off in his head, not strong and confident like usual. It was more a growl, dangerous and dark, "better sleep some more" and with these words he pushed himself out of the room and closed the door behind him immediately.<p>

He ran out of the house, away from her. Bill wanted, needed to get as much distance between him and Hermione as possible. He needed his entire will power to resist on just going back and just doing what he had to do, what he wanted to do. He was a wolf and it was natural.  
>Another growl escaped his lips and he suddenly knew where he had to go.<br>He ran to the closest apparation point and disapparate, just to show up seconds later on a graveyard.  
>He hurried along the graves till eh found the one he had always visited when his inner wolf sees to get the best of him.<br>With one hand he ran over the names written in stone.

REMUS LUPIN and NIMPHADORA TONKS


	5. One night with Bill

His lips felt so soft, yet so powerful on mine and I moaned against his lips. He trailed down y neck with his lips and another moan escaped my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me. I shivered as his strong hands moved over my body, over my hips and further down. His lips followed his hands and I got goose bumps all over my body.  
>"Oh god! Bill!" His sent was overwhelming and slowly driving me crazy. His touch was addicting and his touch was sending shock waves over my body. Everywhere his lips touched my skin, it felt like I was burning. His touch, his kisses, his tongue, it was too much for me and once more I moaned in pleasure. I moved my hips toward his and wrapped my legs around his hips and pushed myself closer to him, wanting to feel everything of him. Again our lips met and I opened my lips to allow his tongue to fill my mouth even if I wished for him to fill other parts of my body.<br>"Bill!" I sighed loudly, his tongue was driving me crazy! Just as he was about to finally give me what I've been longing for, I woke up.

Confused and somewhat embarrassed I sat in a bed. Not my bed, it smelled way better than my bed. It smelled manly and I wanted to get lost in that scent.  
>I suddenly remembered whose bed I was in, I knew that sent, I loved that sent, it was Bills.<br>"Bill! Bill! Opened up!" Someone was knocking on the door like crazy, repeating Bills name over and over again.

I carefully got out of bed, I was still wearing the dress Ginny had picked out for me yesterday to go partying in, which we obviously didn't.

"No, not Bill, just me" I mumbled sleepy, opening the door. Ginny was standing in front of me, clearly relieved and clearly hangover.  
>"Oh god, I had been worried that I left you somewhere by yourself" She said and hugged me.<br>"Gin? You are aware of the fact that we didn't go out right?" I asked and laughed softly at her confused look.  
>"We…did not? Why had I been dressed up than? And you still are!"<br>I laughed once more before walking into Ginny's room with her to switch back into my own, more daily, clothes.  
>"Well we had wanted to go out, but apparently we fell asleep before we were even done with dressing up, don't you remember?" Hermione asked, glad not to be as hangover as Ginny apparently was.<br>"No, I remember nothing really, I didn't even know why we went here to dress up" the redhead groaned and hold her head in her hands. "Remember to never, ever drink wine with you again" She said and bumped playfully into Hermione's shoulder.  
>"Me? You're the one who tried to get me drunk, you're the bad influence" Hermione joked.<p>

"Wait a moment" Ginny said as she suddenly remembered something. "If you slept in Bills bed, where did he sleep? You guys didn't…share a bed did you?" She asked almost sounding exited.  
>Hermione turned bright red, if Ginny only knew about her dream.<br>"I don't know where he slept, and no, we did not 'share a bed', maybe he sept on the couch?" She asked and Ginny tilted her head.  
>"Well we'll see, I want to get breakfast now anyway"<p>

The redhead grabbed Hermiones arm and pulled her downstairs with her into the kitchen.

"I am glad you guys spent the night here, and not shagging at some guys place" Ron sad as he saw the two girls walking into the kitchen.  
>"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed in a mix of embarrassment and shock.<br>"Oh come on 'Mione, loose up sometime" He said and laughed before he left for his Auror training.

After some time, Ginny had made scrambled eggs and bacon, the girls were sitting in the living room and enjoying their breakfast.  
>"Since when is Ron so…cocky?" Hermione asked and raised her eyebrows.<br>"Since I saw some pretty girl leave really early in the morning, looks like he got some friendship plus going on" a male, and in Hermiones opinion really sexy, voice said. She turned her head to see a smirking Bill leaning against the doorframe.

"You saw her?" Ginny asked rather exited.  
>"Do we know her?" both girls asked at the exact same time and Bill chuckled.<br>"I doubt it, I've never seen her before and anyway, I think she is older than him, I would have guessed she is my age, maybe even a few years older"  
>"Older eh?" Ginny let out a small whistle.<br>"Maybe he is getting more mature now" Hermione said and almost sounded hopeful, what made the other two laugh.  
>"'Mione, he will never be as mature as you might want him to" Gin said and grinned. "But if you want someone mature, go for Bill over here" She nodded over at her older brother who was still standing or more leaning against the doorframe.<p>

Hermione suddenly turned deep red, remembering her dream about herself and Bill.  
>"I uhm…sorry guys, but I really have to go, I have to…uhm feed crooks, if I don't want him to starve" she mumbled and jumped up from her chair, hugged Ginny and hurried into the flames to floo herself home.<br>She tried to hide her red face and let her hairs cover most of her face, but standing in the green flames she caught Bills eyes just a second before disappearing and she could swear that he gave her a small wink. 


	6. Dinner invitation

Bill slept well, for the first time in a very long time he slept really well, no nightmares, no waking up a hundred time, nothing.  
>He knew exactly why he could suddenly sleep so well, even if he would never admit that to anyone else, he couldn't even really admit it to him.<br>Since Hermione had slept in his bed, since her smell was all around him, he could sleep.  
>"Pathetic" me murmured before getting out of bed, but not without sniffing once more, inhaling her sent, it was fresh, and somehow cherry ish.<br>He hadn't seen her for weeks now, and every day he got more and more frustrated. She had not been working the same shifts he did, and she didn't come to the Burrow anymore, he had even stopped at Harrys or well rather Ginnys twice, just hoping he would find Hermione there.  
>But why?<br>Was she avoiding him?  
>Could she possible know how he felt about her? Did he even know himself how he felt about her?<br>Pictures of her, smiling, blushing and biting her lip ran through his mind and he knew that he really missed her. He wanted to talk to her again, to hear her laugh once more, to touch her, kiss her.  
>Wow stop! Kiss her? This has gone way to far already, he needed to stop thinking that way about her!<br>She was Rons ex-girlfriend, or well whatever they had been, and she was younger, she was to young. But she never acted as young, she wasn't as childish as Ron still was sometimes. She was mature, probably even more mature than himself.

"Morning mum" He was already downstairs and entered the kitchen where Molly was preparing breakfast.  
>"Good morning dear" She said and smiled shortly at her oldest son_<br>"oh Bill, you have to do me a favor" She said and handed him some plates. While he put them down on the table she continued.  
>"You have to ask Hermione to join us for dinner, tonight, I haven't seen her since Arthur and I are back from vacation"<br>He swallowed, shifting his feet uncomfortable. He knew Hermione wouldn't be working today, because he did. Because somehow she always knew when she was working and changed her shifts so that they won't work together. But he really wanted her to join them for dinner, just so he could see her again.  
>"If I see her today," And that's a big 'if' he added in his mind, "I'll let her know, but maybe you should ask Ginny to ask Hermione, they see each other way more often"<br>He didn't listen to his mum answering and then rambling about whatever. He was occupied with his feelings. It was stupid, he knew that himself but he couldn't stop feeling jealous. Ginny could spent so much time with Hermione and eh couldn't.

He stepped back behind the bar to pass on the order from the group of girls, into the kitchen, when suddenly Hermione stepped out of the kitchen and almost bumped into him.  
>"Oh Bill!" She hold her hand over her heart. "Don't scare me like that" She said and quickly looked away, she tried to squeeze herself pass him to leave but he grabbed her hand and pulled her even closer, if that was possible.<p>

"Are you avoiding me?" the question came over his lips quiet, a whisper, but he needed to know.  
>"Me, uhm no why?" She was lying, she wasn't looking at him and was biting her lip nervously. OH how he wished he could bite her lip himself.<br>"Why?" HE asked quickly before he would do something stupid with his lips, like kissing her. Even if kissing her sounded more than just stupid to him right now.  
>"I am not!" Her voice sounded stronger this time, but he still didn't believe her.<br>"Okay, don't tell me, but just stop it" he said and leaned down, closer to her face, her lips and her sent. The sent he knew so well because he slept in it day by day.  
>She softly nodded and finally looked up at him.<br>"But I really have to go now" She mumbled and this time he nodded.  
>"Uhm…are you planning on letting me go?" She asked slightly amused and he only noticed now that he was still holding her close.<br>"Oh, yeah right" he removed his hands and felt his neck turning red. She laughed her adorable laugh before she waved and turned turned around.  
>"Hermione" he said and grabbed her hand again turning her back to him. She had apparently not expected this and stumbled right onto his chest.<br>"Yes?" She mumbled into his chest, looking up.  
>"You should come by the burrow tonight!" He couldn't keep his eyes off of her and she narrowed her eyes.<br>"Why?"  
>Because I like you! Just say it, come on tell her already, it's not hard, just three little words. I LIKE YOU! Tell her now!<br>"Because mum wants you to have dinner with us"  
>"Oh, well I will be there, how could I say no to a home cooked meal by Molly Weasly" She said and smiled brightly, their eyes meet and he knew now that he couldn't stop himself anymore. He leaned down and pressed his lips on hers, wrapping his arms closer around her, running his fingers over her back.<br>He thought he would reject him, push him away, and maybe even slap him. But she did nothing of that. She kissed him back.  
>HE was more than pleasant to find her wrap her arms around his neck, trying to get him closer to her.<br>Suddenly she jerked back and her cheeks turned into a lovely shade of pink.  
>"I guess, I'll see you tonight" She whispered and leaned on her tip toes and pushed a soft kiss against his lips. She gave him a shy smile, which made him want to kiss her again, snog her senseless actually but she had already turned around and left.<p>

He looked after her for some seconds and his lips turned into a grin which would be stuck on his face for the rest of his day. HE returned to work, exited that he would see her tonight again, and maybe, just maybe he would get another kiss or hopefully two.


	7. Ron knows

"Hermione, dear! How wonderful to see you again" Molly pulled the girl into a motherly hug and Hermione smiled.  
>"I just couldn't resist your food Molly" She said and Molly laughed softly. "Can I help you somehow?" Hermione asked but Molly shook her head.<br>"No dear, just go and sit with the others, dinner will be ready in no time"

Hermione walked along the table, just to sit down next to Ginny.  
>"'Mione! Great to have you here again and this time not drunk or hangover" Ginny joked and giggled.<br>"Oh Gin, shut it" Hermione laughed and stood up once more to hug Harry and then Ron who just came downstairs and walked into the room.  
>Hermione leaned against the doorframe to look at the family in front of her. She loved them all, a lot. There was Ron, joking around with Georg. And Harry whose hand rested on the table on top of Ginnys who just turned to Harry to flash him a happy smile. Then there was the women in the kitchen, preparing food, the women who treated her like her own daughter. Before her thoughts could wander off to Arthur, Charlie or even Bill, she heard someone walk downstairs and stopping right behind her, of course, she was blocking the way.<br>She felt his hands around her waist before she could step aside to let him trough. Her heart skipped a beat and then started beating like crazy inside her chest.  
>"Hey gorgeous" She felt his breath on her neck, his voice against her ear. He was so close. She starting biting her lower lip. "Glad you came" He continued and she felt his lips softly against her neck. "Would you do me the honor and go out for a walk after dinner?" He asked and she nodded immediately. His hands rested a second longer on her hips before he pushed her softly out the way, walked past her and sat down on a chair nearby.<br>No one of the others seemed to have noticed the short conversation but she still felt her heart racing as Molly entered and food filled the table.  
>Hermione sat down once more, opposite Bill this time. It was hard to concentrate on the food, eating or the conversations around her. A few times she noticed Bill glancing over at her, and her cheeks turned red every time she met his glance.<p>

"Some more cake dear?" Molly asked but Hermione shook her head.  
>"No thanks, I'm rather full, but it was delicious, like always" She said ad smiled at the older woman, but even though she was done with eating, she still had to wait for Bill and everyone else to finish up. Otherwise it would be to obvious when the two of them just left.<p>

Two rounds of firewhisky later, Hermione felt someone taking her hand and pulling her with him outside. As soon as the door closed behind them, Hermione hurried around Bill, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. The kiss turned quickly from shy into more powerful and passionate. She clawed her nails into his shirt, pulling him even closer.  
>"Hermione…" he chuckled before her lips were back on his again.<br>After a while she leaned away, breathless but happy. Her cheeks red from excitement.  
>"Sorry, but I wanted to do that all night, I just couldn't wait any longer" She ran a hand over his chest to straighten his shirt where her nails had rumbled it. He took her hand from his chest into his and walked with her a bit further away from the house.<br>"So…what is this, I mean you and me kissing?" Hermione asked and looked from their crossed fingers up into his face.  
>"Well, I meant to tell you earlier but…I, hell I like you, and I like to spent time with you, I like to take your hand and hold it and I really like to kiss you" He finished and she blushed.<br>"I like you too, a lot actually" She admitted and noticed how his lips turned into a lovely smile.  
>"So would you like…."<br>"HEEEYY!"  
>They both turned around as someone interrupted them and released each other's hand the moment they saw Ron walking up to them.<br>But he walked past Hermione and just hit his brother, right in the face.  
>"Ron what the hell?" Bill grabbed Ron's arm and with the other one his bleeding nose.<br>"Do you think you can just go around and SCREW HER? She is my BEST FRIEND and she had been my GIRLFRIEND!" Ron was yelling now, trying to get his arm out of Bills grip to probably hit him again.  
>"What the hell are you even talking about?" Bill asked, sounding as angry as Ron.<br>"I heard you! So don't deny it! And I just saw you holding hands and snogging!"  
>"What the hell are you talking about Ron? What did you hear?" Asked Bill, sounding almost confused.<br>"The night Hermione and Ginny wanted to go out or whatever, they kept me awake all night, so early in the morning I wanted to get myself some food, and I heard you!" He looked and pointed at Hermione now. "Moaning his name!" He had turned back to Bill. His face had turned dark red from anger and Hermione seemed to do the same, but not of anger. She was embarrassed. He had heard her, but she had been talking or well more moaning in her sleep. It wasn't Bills fault that Hermione had sex dreams about him.  
>"That is ridiculous, I wasn't even home that night" Bill said and turned to Hermione. "Tell him that we…" He looked at her, her face red and she was chewing her bottom lip.<br>"Hermione, you okay?" Bill asked and looked almost worried.  
>"She is just embarrassed because you guys did shag!" Ron interrupted and Bill growled, a sound coming deep down his throat and it sounded dangerous and damned sexy. Hermione wanted to rip off his cloth right here, right now because of that sound.<br>"NO, Ron we did not…shag" she finally said. "Or make out of anything, I was alone that night" she added before Ron could assume anything else stupid.  
>"Could you leave us now alone? I have to fix my nose" Bill said angrily and released his grip on Ron's arm, who just looked at them for a moment longer before hurrying back inside the Burrow.<br>"Let me see" Hermione mumbled and carefully ran with her hand along Bills nose. "It's not broken, you're lucky" She said and smiled a little. "But I can still heal it if you want to?"  
>"Sure, go ahead" he said and Hermione raised her wand. "Episky!" She murmured and Bills Nose looked perfectly normal again, except that there was still blood on his face and hands.<br>Hermione pulled the sleeve of her sweater over her hand and carefully whipped of the blood form his face.  
>"Thank you" Bill said and gave her a smile. "But I do have a question, what the hell did Ron mean with him hearing you moaning you had been alone right?"<br>"Oh yeah I..I was alone" She said and felt herself getting bright red.  
>"That sounds like an interesting story" He laughed and pulled her into his arms. "So would you like to tell me on a date?" Bill asked and she smiled happily.<br>"Yes! I'd love to go on a date, and maybe I'll tell you than"  
>She wrapped her arms around his neck, not to kiss him, but to be closer to him. His arms were wrapped around her waist and she leaned her head on his chest.<br>"What about Friday?" He asked and placed a soft kiss on her hair.  
>"Sounds good" She mumbled into his shirt. She just loved his smell, he smelled so manly. Hermione couldn't identify that smell but she loved it. She felt like she belonged right here, in his arms. Hermione felt safe and secure in his arms, a feeling which was rare, growing up in a war and she still had issues feeling save and some of the events of the war still troubled her, not only because they repeated themselves in her nightmares.<br>"I'll pick you up at 5, okay?"  
>"I'll be ready at 5" Hermione smiled into his chest, she had a date, a real date, with Bill Weasly.<br>She didn't know how long they stood there, without a word, just enjoying each other's company.

But when they walked back inside Ginny and Harry were already gone and so was Ron.  
>Just Molly and Arthur were sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and laying in each other's embrace.<br>Hermione smiled, she loved seeing them both enjoying a moment together, only the two of them, that was a rather rare moment having a bunch of kids.

"I'll see you on Friday" Hermione whispered and kissed his cheek before stepping into the green flames which took her home.


	8. A date with Bill

Nervously he pulled his hair back into a ponytail and looked at himself in the mirror. Now he finally understood why women always needed hours to get ready for date.  
>Bill Weasly had been standing in front of his mirror for about 20minutes now and the only thing he had been doing was pulling his hair into a ponytail and pulling the leather band out again so his hair was falling into his face.<br>What does Hermione like more? He thought about it for a moment, trying to remember if she had ever said anything about his hair before, but if she did, he didn't remember.  
>One last time he pulled his hair back into a ponytail and decided to leave it that way. He didn't have time anymore anyways, so he grabbed his wand and hurried out of the house to disapparate.<p>

He showed up only seconds later on Hermione's doorstep. HE rang the bell and tried to calm his nerves somehow. He couldn't remember when he was the last time so nervous. It was just a date, he had many of them, but well it was a date with Hermione!

Hermione opened a few seconds later and Bill had to take all his will power not to stare at her. She was always beautiful, but now she looked stunning.  
>"Hey there" she said and stepped aside to let him in. He walked past her and couldn't stop himself from glancing at her butt. Oh damned! Her butt! She was really hot, in her tight jeans and a tank top with revealed just a bit of her cleavage, he swallowed and concentrated hard to look into her face. She was giving him one of these beautiful smiles.<br>"You said to dress casual and comfy, so is this okay?" She asked and gave him the permission to look at her. His eyes wandered down as soon as she was done speaking.  
>"You.." he managed to say after some more seconds of silence, "look wow, gorgeous is an understatement" he said and she blushed.<br>"Well, thank you, you look really nice yourself" She smiled again and this time winked. He never ever thought that anyone could look so attractive winking, and it should be forbidden to look so good. He really wanted to kiss her and rip her cloth off of her and just take her right now.  
>"So where are we going?" She asked and pulled him back into reality.<br>"You'll see" He said smirking, taking her hand in his. Within seconds he decided different and pulled her into his arms before apparating.

She looked around and he grinned seeing the look on her face. Astonishment, disbelieving, confusion, happiness and shock, just to mention some of the emotions running over her face.  
>"Surprised?" She had turned back to him and just stared.<br>"Are we really…"  
>"in Egypt? Yes we are" He ended and smiled.<br>"Oh my…wow" She mumbled and looked around before turning back to Bill again. She pushed herself up so she was standing on her tiptoes and let her lips brush against his. She kissed him softly before leaning back.  
>"What was that for?" Bill asked surprised but glad that she had kissed him.<br>"For taking me here" He chuckled.  
>"Well if I already get a kiss just for taking you here, than I probably get a lot more when I tell you what we are actually going to do here" This was going to be a good day if she really was going to kiss him the entire time.<br>"So would you rather see the inside of a pyramid or go visit the sphinx?  
>"Can't we do both?" Hermione asked an took his hand in hers.<br>"Of course, whatever you like" He started walking and pulled her to some camels close by. "If we don't want to walk forever, I suggest we take one of these" He felt her hand slipping out of his as he walked closer. He stopped and turned back to her. Hermione had stopped walking and stood there, staring at the camels.  
>"No..I-I rather walk" She mumbled and Bill believed he saw pure terror in her eyes.<br>"Hermione Granger, brain of the golden trio, is afraid of a little camel?" He asked disbelieving. She avoided looking at him as she spoke.  
>"No, but…heights" the last part she mumbled so quietly that Bill almost didn't hear her.<br>"That's why you don't like flying" He suddenly figured and she just nodded. "Well, do you want to try riding a camel or are you to scared? They are really not that tall and I would be there"  
>Hermione looked up at him and swallowed.<br>"Okay…l-let's try" She said and Bill picked her up, placing her carefully on the camel before sitting down behind her. He saw her hands shaking, he leaned forward so her back was leaning against his chest and put his hands on top of hers.  
>"Don't worry gorgeous, you won't be able to fall, I'm right here and I won't let that happen" He whispered in her ear and Hermione actually seemed to relax a bit.<p>

"We survived" Hermione mumbled clearly happy. They were still sitting on the camel but it had laid down in front of one of the pyramids and Bill was already getting up. Once more he pulled her up and off the camel. She turned to the pyramid and he had wrapped his arms around her waist. Bill placed a kiss on her neck and saw her getting goose bumps where his lips had met her skin.  
>"Ready to see my world?" He asked and she laughed, looking up at him.<br>"Yes I am" She now turned around to face him and he placed another kiss o her lips before entering the pyramid with her.

Bill started with showing her the parts of the pyramid everyone was allowed to visit, muggles and wizards. But as they walked closer to the exit, he pulled her with him down one of the path that they were actually not allowed to enter.  
>He knew the pyramid, he had been working in this once for quite some time. It actually had been the last one he had been working in.<br>"Bill, I don't think that we are sup…" but she stopped talking and walking and gasped. His guess was in shock:  
>They were standing in a chamber and she didn't know where to look first. The wall was painted, there was a beautiful box standing on her right, in the wood were runes carved and treasures everywhere she looked. It was breathtaking, even Bill had to admit that and he also had to admit that he missed it. He missed being down here, working with the artifacts.<br>"This…this is…"She stuttered and he laughed softly.  
>"Yeah, I know" with an almost sad smile he let his eyes wander around the chamber. , he would never be allowed to break-curses, to visit secret chambers just like this one, he would never be able to discover more secrets about Egypt's oldest wizards and witches. His mind rambling got interrupted by a new voice.<br>"What the hell, OH my, BILL!" A women exclaimed exited. "You're back?" She asked and pulled him into a tight hug.  
>"Nah, I wish, but I am here to show Hermione"<br>"You bring dates here?" Bill laughed.  
>"No, not dates, just Hermione" He said and took Hermioes hand. "Hermione this is my ex-co-worker Cindy, and Cindy, this is…"<br>"Hermione Granger, golden trio, defeating Voldemord Hermione, wow it is so nice to meet you" Cindy said exited. "I knew Bill had a good taste but wow, congrats on that catch" She joked and Bill rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I really don't want to kick you guys out, but the little Bastards…"  
>"She means the lovely goblins" Bill explained quickly to Hermione.<br>"Yeah whatever, they are coming to check on this and if you don't want to be sent to Azkaban, you guys better leave"

"Sorry that we had to leave so quickly"  
>Bill and Hermione were sitting in a bar, still in Egypt and enjoyed some snacks and drinks.<br>"But well Azkaban didn't really sound promising to me"  
>She laughed. "Don't worry, I got a good look at what you've been working with the past years and I get why you love it, it is fascinating"<br>Her hand was resting on the table and he quickly grabbed it before she could pull away.  
>"I knew you would understand and worship the treasures" He said and smiled.<br>"I am glad you took me here"  
>"Me too" He leaned over the table and kissed her over and over again.<p> 


	9. Telling the Weaslys

It was her last day of work and she was exited. Not only because she would finally start a job that was way more exciting for her but also because she would see Bill again tonight.  
>They had been meeting every other day for almost a month now and it was the best month since a very long time. She felt so good being with him. She felt save and happy.<br>And tonight, tonight they would tell the Weaslys about their relationship. Molly had invited everyone for Dinner once more and Bill and she decided to tell them the good news.  
>Sure, Ginny kind of knew. Or well she knew that Hermione was dating someone and that it was getting serious. And Hermione knew that Ginny would be happy for the two of them. Georg would probably be too, Charlie wouldn't be there and he knew anyway, Bill had told him some days ago and she was pretty excited that Bill was finally meeting someone again. Arthur wouldn't mind, and Molly? Well Molly had always hoped that Hermione would marry Ron one day to she would finally be part of the family. So Hermione hoped that she wouldn't mind that she didn't choose Ron but Bill.<br>Ron, oh god, Ron would be furious, he would freak out and not talk to them for ages, or maybe, maybe he would understand. He did have a new girlfriend or whatever himself, so maybe he would understand and be happy for them? But well last time he saw them holding hands he had hit Bill, but still there was at least a little hope that Ron would understand. And Harry? Harry would be happy for them, hopefully.

"You ready to go?"  
>Hermione dropped the plates she had been holding. She had been lost in her thoughts and didn't notice Bill entering, who was now standing behind her, his arms wrapped around her.<br>"Oh god, Bill you scared me" She said but turned around and kissed him softly. "But yes, I am ready, I just have to clean up this mess" She smiled against his lips. "I am worried" She admitted and he laughed softly.  
>"You have no idea how scared I am" He chuckled but she could hear a nervous tone out of it.<br>"Well, whatever happens, we stick together right?" She bent down to clean up the broken plates.  
>"Yeah, I won't let you go that soon anymore anyway"<p>

"Sorry, I know I am late but I picked up Hermione" Bill said before they even entered the dining room.  
>"Oh Bill, Hermione, I am so glad you still made it" Molly said happily and pointed at two free chairs.<br>"Ronald Weasly, drop the potato and leave some for your brother!" Molly turned her head to Ron and he removed his fork from the potatoes.  
>Bill and Hermione sat down and he took her hand under the table, just to place their hands on the table. Ginny noticed first. "'Mione! It is him?" She asked and now all eyes were looking at Hermione, her hand, Bills hand and up to Bill.<br>"We'll I guess we have to tell you something" Bill started at looked at Hermione. "Hermione and I are dating since a few weeks" He said and smiled happily.  
>The reactions couldn't be more different.<p>

Ginny and Molly jumped up and hugged both of them, clearly excited and happy.  
>Harry looked confused, Arthur just continued eating, Georg laughed and made jokes about them two and Ron turned bright red and jumped up, leaving the table.<br>Hermione couldn't even enjoy Molly hugging her and congratulating them, her glace had followed Ron and she bite her lower lip. He would be so mad, no he would hate them.  
>"Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?" It was Harry and Hermione nodded.<br>"Sure" She stood up and followed Harry out of the room.  
>"Yeah I know Ron is going to hate me but Harry what was I supposed to do I…"<br>"Hermione? I am not going to say anything about Ron or his behavior" He interrupted her and smiled a little. "I was just wanting to make sure that you know what you got yourself into. Fleur and Bill broke up because she couldn't stand him anymore, couldn't be with him after Greybacks attack, he is not a regular man anymore"  
>"I know, I know that Harry but, but I think I love him and why not give it a try?" She bite her lip again, nervous that Harry wouldn't accept her relationship the way Ron did.<br>"Yeah, why not, just be careful okay? I don't want you to get hurt, but otherwise congrats, Bill does seem to be a great guy and hell he is a Weasly, he has to be good for you" Hermione sight in relived and hugged Harry.  
>"Thank you" She said and he patted her back.<br>"Let's go back before they ate all the food without us" Harry said and pulled Hermione back into the dining room.

"That was better than expected" Bill was sitting on the couch and Hermione stood in front of him.  
>"No" She corrected and sight. "It was exactly as I expected, even if I had a tiny bit of hope that Ron would understand" She said and he grabbed her arms, pulling her down to him and onto his lap.<br>"I think his reaction was a big improvement, he didn't even try to hit me, but well that was probably because he is scared of mum" Hermione laughed at his words and kissed him soft.  
>"But all the others excepted us together, even if Georg made jokes about you being a dumb gold digger for choosing someone without much money"<br>"Well I think we can deal with Georg" She said and cuddles up into his arms. "But I am glad they know, it was annoying to hide something, especially something that makes me so happy, from them" His hand caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes.  
>"I-I love you" She whispered and bite his lip. She had never said it before to a man, well another one that her father, she loved Harry and of course Ron too but it was more like a love between siblings and not the love she felt for Bill.<br>"Well gladly I am not alone with my feelings than, because I do love you Hermione" He said and she turned to him, glad that he also loved her. She pressed her lips on his and pushed herself closer to him.  
>Her hands ran down his shirt and she quickly started to open the buttons of his shirt.<br>"What are you doing?" He asked confused as she pulled his shirt off and her hands opened his belt buckle and she was about to pull his jeans off.  
>"What does it look like to you?" She mumbled between two kisses and started, because he apparently didn't plan to, to undress herself. He grabbed her hands as she was about to open her bra.<br>"Wow, Hermione what?" He asked and she looked up at him, almost hurt. Did he not want to sleep with her? He loved her and she loved him so they could have sex right?  
>"I want to sleep with you" She said, like it wasn't obvious.<br>"But didn't you say you wanted to wait until you're married?" Bill was confused, he remembered the conversation they had about Ex-partners and sex. And she had said that she had never done it and wanted to wait till she was married. "I can wait, that's okay, we-we don't have to do this"  
>Hermione looked at him and laughed.<br>"I was joking, I mean yeah I am a…well I never have done it before, but I don't want to wait till I am married, that was a joke" She again kissed him.  
>"So you don't want to wait?" Bill just wanted to get sure, he didn't want to do something she would regret later.<br>"No, I don't want to wait, to be honest, I want you right now, right here, I don't want to wait any longer" She mumbled and they started kissing again.


	10. Being gentle

So I just want to warn everyone of you, I never wrote a sex scene before but I really tried my best and I hope it is not to crappy!  
>And I want to thank everyone who followed me or liked my story or whatever, thank you so much! :)<p>

"I want to do this right" Bill murmured in her ears and leaned up. "Give me a minute okay?" He asked and pushed her softly into the bathroom. "And you better get dressed again, I want to undress you myself" He winked and left.  
>He placed candles all over her bedroom and lit them. He had put his cloth back on and turned on some music. He wanted her to enjoy it and wanted it to be special for her.<br>A few moments after he lit the last candle Hermione entered the room. She was dressed again, in different clothes this time and her hair was running in soft waves down her back. She looked breathtaking.  
>Bill walked over to her and took her hand in his. Kissing her fingers, up her hand, her arm and finally found his way to her shoulder. He removed the hair from her neck and kissed her again.<br>He heart her sight and continued with his kisses, he moved with his hands under her shirt and pulled it carefully up, caressing her belly and running his fingers up to her breasts. He pulled her shirt off and threw it a side. She still just stood there, her back leaning against his chest, her eyes were closed and she seemed to enjoy his touch.  
>He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.<br>"You can stop me at any time, just tell me and I stop" He needed her to know that she could always back out. She nodded and he continued to kiss her neck, running his hands over her body.  
>Carefully he turned her around, kissing her wildly. It needed a lot of strength to stay calm and be gentle and tender. He knew if he stopped concentrating eh would hurt her. He would do what his inner wolf wanted and would just take her. Not gentle not sweet and he couldn't let that happen.<br>Bill pushed her backwards till she was standing right beside the bed and he carefully pushed her on it, leaning over her he started to kiss his way down her shoulder to her breasts and started to kiss her left one. He reached under her, pulling her up for only a second to open her bra and remove it.  
>He noticed the look in her eyes and she had started to bite her lower lip. He suddenly realized that she didn't saw herself the same way he did.<br>He thought of her as dead drop sexy and that's what he saw, she was not the least bit self-confident about her body. She didn't know if he would like what he would see.  
>"You're so beautiful" He murmured, he wanted to take her fear, wanted to show her how perfect she was in his eyes. "So sexy" his lips made his way down her stomach and she winced under his touch. Bill grinned. "You're ticklish" he murmured and run his fingers over the side of her stomach once more just to see her react. A soft giggle came out her throat and he would remember that for some other time.<br>He pulled her jeans off of her and took one of her feet in his hands, kissing it, moving with his kisses over her angle, her knee up her inner thigh and one more she reacted at his touch. She gasped and a soft moan escaped her lips.  
>Bill moved with his lips over her thigh and grabbed her string with her teeth, pulling the last piece of cloth off of her.<br>She was laying in front of him, completely naked and he had to hold back. He swallowed. He needed to hold back.  
>He leaned back up, kissing her deeply and giving her the chance to undress him, what she did.<br>He noticed her shaking hands as she tried to open the button of his shirt. He took her hands in his and kissed them before he released them so she could pull his shirt off. Her hands wandered down to his belt and she quickly opened the buckle her hands shaking less as she removed his jeans. He was just wearing boxers now and he saw her glance down at him, seeing his erection and she swallowed.  
>He kissed her again before he moved down to her breasts and cupped them in his hands, he massaged them softly hearing another moa escape her lips. His lips quickly made his way further down and he let his tongue slide into her.<br>"Oh.." She gasped once more and he couldn't suppress a chuckle before he slide his tongue back into her and moved with his hands up her thighs.  
>He knew he would have to hurt her sooner or later, he had deflowered girls before and it had always hurt them. But he wanted to make it as nice for her as possible, because he really didn't want to ruin the idea of sex for her and not just because he really loved sex, he just wanted her to enjoy it so she would have fun.<br>She removed his tongue and slid two fingers into her, moving them carefully, kissing her clit while moving with fingers. She moaned again pushing her closer to him so his fingers slide deeper into her and he grinned. He continued to stimulate her for quite a while till she was dripping wet and moaning loud, he probably should have let her enjoy that feeling some time longer but her moaning and her naked body made him crazy and he just couldn't wait any longer.  
>He moved up to her and kissed her deeply, her hands were running down his back as he removed his boxers.<br>"This is going to hurt" He whispered and she just kissed him again. Showing him that she was okay with him takin her virginity. He moved slowly into her but he could feel her hymen rip and her nails clawing into his back. She was so tight, he didn't think he ever felt someone so tight around his length. He noticed how she started to tense up under him, he knew if he would continue to move in and out of her, no matter what speed, it would just hurt her more because she wasn't able to relax again and she needed to relax for it to start feeling good at any time. So he removed himself from her. Bill looked at her as he caressed her cheek, she had tears in her eyes and was biting her lip like she did so often.  
>He moved with his kisses down her body till his tongue could slide back into her. He noticed that her legs, which had been wide open for him before, were almost pressed together and he pushed them softly open again.<br>"Trust me" He murmured and she spread her legs just a little bit wider for him. He again teased her with his tongue and his fingers, kissing and rubbing her clit till she started to relax and he felt her getting wet again.  
>Again he leaned up, pressed his lips on hers and before she could realize what he was doing he was filling her once more and this time she moaned softly, not in pure pleasure but not in pain either and he knew she was starting to like it. So he started moving and after some time she started moving with him. Her lips always on his, just to quickly breathe or moan their lips separated and as she was getting close to her orgasm she let out a soft cry. He took his hand to rub her clit while he was still moving with her, faster than in the beginning and this time she screamed his name and he felt her orgasm roll over her, he felt her heartbeat speeding up even more, felt her getting tight around him and then relax again. She was breathing heavily, some of her hair hanging in her face and she was sweating. He never thought he had seen something as hot as this before.<br>He removed himself from her and gave her a quick kiss before he stood up.  
>"Just give me sec." He mumbled before kissing her again.<br>"No, I…can I…" He raised an eyebrow.  
>"Can you try what?" Bill asked and Hermione blushed a little, she pulled him back on the bed and made him lay down so she was leaning over him. Hermione moved down and bite her lip, she had no idea what exactly she had to do, so she just started with licking over his length. He took it in his hand and ran his fingers over it. Carefully she leaned down and took him in her mouth, she leaned down, trying to get him in as deep as possible without gaging. She felt his hands in her hair and he seemed to guide her up and down again. She heard him groan and knew she didn't completely suck at what she was doing, or well that was exactly what she was doing, sucking. He felt himself close to cuming and wanted to give her time to remove her but she didn't let him. She sucked him even harder and he couldn't hold it in.<br>Hermione actually swallowed. He had never expect that. She moved back up and smiled almost shy.  
>"Oh god Hermione" He murmured and pulled her into his arms, pulling her as close to his chest as he could. And she smiled happily.<br>"Thank you" She whispered and turned her head so she was facing him.  
>"What for?" Bill asked, if someone had to be thankful, than it was him.<br>"For being gentle" She whispered and he kissed her neck.  
>"I love you" was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep in his arms. <p>


	11. Midnight walk

Time went by flying. She couldn't believe that Bill and she were dating for almost 6 month now. Almost half a year. And Ron still didn't accept them, still didn't really talk to both of them anymore. Why she started to thinking about Ron? Most likely because he was sitting in her living room. He wanted to talk to her, it was urgent, at least he told her so, of course she had let him floo over.  
>"You wanted to talk?" Hermione asked and placed two cups of coffee on the table, sitting down opposite of him.<br>"Yeah…" He looked rather uncomfortable but he had wanted to talk, so he should talk!  
>"So?" She asked kind of annoyed, he didn't talk for the past 7 minutes.<br>"You can date him!" He said and smiled, but hers dropped.  
>"WHAT? I can DATE HIM? For your information, I already do and we don't need your permission for anything!" The witch was angry, what the hell did he think who he is?<br>"No, I mean…I know you can date him but I allow you…" Her eyes got huge and he immediately knew he said something really stupid.  
>"ALLOW ME? ALLLOW ME?" Now she was yelling. "I am NOT your possession! How do you DARE to come here and ALLOW ME TO DATE MY BOYFRIEND?" She was getting louder and louder.<br>"No I mean, I know but…'Mione, I just" He stuttered and she stood up.  
>"Maybe you should go, I am not in the mood for us fighting now" Hermione said and pointed at the floo pot. "Maybe we can talk next time at the Burrow, if you find out what you actually wanted to say because I really hope you were not here to allow me a relationship with your brother", which I am already having!"<br>Ron left, almost fleeing out of her flat, he knew he had made her angry and he knew that he next time better think before speak.

Hermione was still mad, she was sitting in her couch, wrapped in her favorite blanket and reading.  
>"Love? Are you home?"<br>She didn't react, she didn't even realize that Bill had arrived, she was lost in the book she was reading.  
>Suddenly, at last for her, a pair of hands ran over her shoulders and massaged her for a split of a second before she jumped. She was standing now, facing him, wand out, and pointing at Bill. He pulled his hands up.<br>"Oh gosh Bill! Sorry, you-you scared me" Hermione lowered her wand and dropped it on the small table next to her. She wrapped her arms around Bill and brushed her lips soft against his.  
>"Well that's a way better 'hello' than the threatening one" He joked and kissed her forehead.<br>"How was your day?" She asked, not letting him tease her more.  
>He dropped don on the couch and pulled her on his lap.<br>"Well you know that working for the ministry is way less fun than working for Gringots and being out there, actually breaking curses but well it is better than working in this awful restaurant we worked before" He said laughing. "And there is this sexy co-worker of mine, who sadly had a day of today" Bill grinned and nudged her softly and she laughed.  
>"Well maybe you want to spent the night with your co-worker than" Hermione said and raised playfully an eyebrow as he loved.<br>"Well I am going to" He kissed her softly and quickly the kiss turned more passionate. "Oh right, and she is a really good kisser, I just can't get my hands off of her" Bill murmured as they broke apart after an endless while.  
>Hermione blushed and giggled. She never giggled, unless she was with him. She was behaving odd around him and couldn't even explain to herself why. Maybe she had always been a girl who would giggle but she never felt comfortable enough around anyone to do it. There were some rare occasions when she giggled while she spent her time with Ginny or when she was drunk but otherwise she never giggled.<p>

"Oh, wait before I forget" Hermione quickly said before Bill could kiss her again and she would actually forget about everything. "Your brother was here today and he, I quote, 'allows us to date'" She said and felt her anger at Ron return  
>"Oh really? How thoughtful of him" Bill laughed. "He is a twat, but you spent all your school life with him, so you should know" He grinned, standing up and pulling her with him.<br>"I am hungry and I know you don't cook, but I hope you have something home so I can cook something for us" Bill said and walked with Hermione to the kitchen.  
>"Uh I…doubt it" She said while he opened the different cupboards, looking for something to eat.<br>"Well I guess I have to take you out than" Bill turned to her smiling. "So what would you like? I know a nice Italian place, or we could get Chinese? Or just go and grab some pizza and take a walk?"  
>"All of the above sounds good and as long as I am with you I don't really care, so you choose while I get dressed"<p>

Not even an hour later the young couple was walking through a park, hand in hand and stopped every now and then to share a kiss. It was a peaceful night, not many people were out.  
>"Did you hear that?" Hermione suddenly turned around, trying to find out where the sound was coming from she had heard only seconds ago.<br>"Yeah I did. Wait here, I'm going to check what's going on" He said and kissed her forehead before running of in the dark.  
>For a few seconds Hermione stood there, frozen. It had sound like a women, screaming. She swallowed and slowly followed Bill. He didn't really thought that she would just wait here for him without doing something. Another scream and this time she knew the voice. Hermione dropped her bag and started running. She didn't need more than a few seconds to find him. He was laying on the ground still shaking like he had just suffered from the cruciatus curse.<br>"Bill!" She dropped on her knees and ran a hand over his cheek. "Are you hurt? What- what happened?" She asked and looked around for anyone who might have hurt him. But it was too dark. She couldn't really see anything.  
>"Hermione leave! Go home now!" He sounded desperate but she didn't even think about leaving him here.<br>She heard someone approach before she could see him or her, but whoever was fast and jumped on to Bill, growling.  
>"NO!" Hermione grabbed the other person and tried to yank him away from Bill.<br>"Who have we got here? If that isn't the Mudblood Granger" A male voice said and Hermione jumped away from the person she had gladly gotten off of Bill. She was facing no one else than Fenrir Greyback. It wasn't full moon, but she knew how crucial he was on his own, without being turned into a werewolf. "So glad to see you again, I didn't get a chance to taste you last time, but this time I will" Hermione stepped backwards, Greyback followed her and pinned her up against the nearest tree.  
>"You still smell so tasty" His voice was a deep growl and he licked over her neck as she shivered.<br>"No!" She tried to get away but Greyback was strong and she couldn't even reach her wand.  
>"Let go of her!" Bill was on his feet once more, this time he wasn't attacked, he was attacking.<br>Hermione never toughed she would ever see Bills inner wolf in action but right now she did and it was impressive and scary.  
>Greyback let go of Hermione just to attack Bill, not with a wand, no he just bit him and it looked like he was tearing off flesh of Bills shoulder. This wasn't a man attacking a man, this wasn't just wizards fighting. This was a wolf, trying to kill his opponent.<br>Hermione grabbed her wand and tried to shock Greyback but he was fast and she was scared to hit Bill with a curse.  
>"Stop it!" She was screaming, dropping her wand as Greyback was on top of Bill, his teeth against Bills throat like he was ready to rip it out. She couldn't let that happen. Hermione jumped in between them. <p>


	12. In the hospital

I leaned down to check if Greyback was really dead. I swallowed and stared down at the dead body. I killed someone. I killed someone with my bare hands.  
>But as soon as he attacked Hermione, something inside of me had snapped and I couldn't control myself anymore. I strangled him.<br>I stared at my hands. I killed somebody! But I just wanted to protect Hermione.  
>Hermione. Hermione was hurt. I snapped out of my trace and hurried over to her, kneeing down next to her.<br>"Hermione, love, can you hear me?" I asked and pulled her carefully up. There was blood, everywhere. I don't know which belonged to her or where it was coming from. Oh right, I was bleeding.  
>I pulled her closer to my chest as I apparate to St. Mungos.<p>

The nurse screamed for a healer as soon as we arrived, they took Hermione from me and started asking me a thousand questions. What happened and if I did that to Hermione or if I didn't who did, where just some of the questions they asked.  
>After what felt like forever they noticed the wound I had been trying to hide. I didn't want them to look after me, I wanted them to look after Hermione, and making sure she was alright.<br>A healer immediately gave me some potions to swallow and started to clean the wound. It looked like Greyback ripped my skin off and even some flesh, but I still didn't feel the pain. I was still shocked. I killed him. I killed Fenrir Greyback.  
>"How's Hermione?" I asked and the healer looked from my shoulder up to my face.<br>"I am sorry Mister Weasly, I can't tell you, and you're not related or…" But Bill interrupted.  
>"We're engaged, does that count?" It was a lie, but he just needed to see her and they would never find out that they were not engaged.<br>"Oh well, yeah that change things" He said and stared to put some crèmes on my shoulder before wrapping a bandage around it.  
>"Miss Granger got banged up pretty bad but she will be alright again" Bill sight relived, She was going to be okay, that's all that counted right now.<br>"I need to see her" He exclaimed and stood up.  
>"Well maybe you should tell her family first" The healer suggested but Bill needed to see her first, needed to see with his own eyes that she would be alright again.<p>

"Oh god love" Bill sat down next to her bed and took her hand carefully in his. She looked bad, she had bruises everywhere and a big plaster was on her forehead. Hermione was sleeping and her chest moved up and down in a slow but steady rhythm. It was calming.  
>Bill ran his hands through her hair and removed some leaves and tried to untangle some of it.<br>"Oh love, I am so sorry" He mumbled and kissed her hand. "I should have protected you, I shouldn't have let him touch you" He moved with his thumb over her palm and sight. He was mad at himself. He was supposed to protect her and what happened? Hermione tried to protect him! Why was she there anywhere? She should have waited for him to come back and not follow.  
>"Ouch" a soft moan and Hermione started moving. She tried to sit up but Bill pushed her down again.<br>"Don't" He whispered and Hermione's eyes flung open.  
>"You're alive" She murmured and again tried to sit up, and just like before he pushed her softly down again.<br>"Don't" He repeated and this time she didn't move again. "And yes I am alive, and so are you" He caressed her cheek careful and Hermione grabbed his hand in hers.  
>"How bad is it?" She asked.<br>"Well you got banged up pretty bad" He repeated the doctors words but Hermione stopped him.  
>"Not me, I was taking about you" The young witch said and tried to grab his shirt to pull it away from his shoulder to look at his wound.<br>"I am fine" He said quickly and took her hand away from his shirt.  
>"Did you let the healers check you?" She asked concerned but Bill nodded.<br>"Good" She pulled on his hand making him move closer to her and she closed the space between them with pushing her lips against his. Bill quickly ended their kiss and leaned away once more. Hermione reached out and wanted to touch her forehead.  
>"Don't touch it" Bill said quickly and took her hand. "You shouldn't have done that!" HE said suddenly sounding angry and she snapped immediately.<br>"I didn't touch it!" She said and removed her hands from his.  
>"I didn't mean that" He said and sounded slightly amused. "You shouldn't have gone between me and Grayback, you know what he is capable of doing, you were supposed to wait for me to come back and not run after me and almost get killed"<br>"You said I should wait, I never agreed that I would" She said stubborn like she always was and Bill sight but a smile crossed his face, that's what he loved about her, even if it was also really frustrating sometimes. Especially when she was getting herself in danger because of her stubbornness.

"I WANT TO SEE MY SON! AND DAUGHTER!" Hermione's and Bills head turned to the door which was slammed open in the exact same moment. The whole Weasly-Clan, including Harry stood in front of her door, but not just them, Hermione's parents were squeezed between the Weasley's and tried to push them trough.  
>Hermione and Bill needed forever to get everyone quiet, to let everyone know that they were okay and to tell the whole story of what had happened. After everyone knew and all questions were answered some of the Weasley's were sent back home because they were far too many visitors. Left was Hermione's and Bill's parents, Ginny and Charlie. Harry had tried to convince Ginny to leave with him, but she didn't want to, Bill was her favorite brother and she was Hermione's best female friend, so she insisted of staying.<p>

"When can I leave?" Hermione asked and made a pout. "I hate it here! I hate hospitals and I hate the food and I just want home" Hermione never wined. Except from this time because she really, really wanted to go home. Hermione was feeling way better and staying in the hospital was just boring and useless, she was fine, she could have left the day after she arrived, but no, she was here for almost a week and day by day she got grumpier. Bill had stayed by her side day and night only left to get fresh clothes, take a shower or to get Hermione books. Their family stopped by every now and then and Hermione really wondered how her parents could get into St. Mungos all by themselves, but she would ask that later.  
>"Didn't the healer told you, you could leave in the morning?" Bill asked and Hermione groaned.<br>"Another night? Can't I leave now? Can you go and ask?" Hermione asked and tried to flutter with her eyelashes. Bill laughed. "You don't have to look that way, I would do anything for you anyway, and you know that" He said and she laughed softly.  
>"Thank you honey" Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her. "And when we get home, I have a lot of things I want to do with you" She whispered in his ear and ran her hand down his chest, stomach and pulled his shirt up, moving with her hand over his bare skin.<p> 


	13. Home

"She's here!" Ginny exclaimed exited as Hermione and Bill arrived and walked up to the front door. Ginny had been yelling so loud and exited, that the arriving couple could hear her even if they were not at the door yet.  
>"She?" Bill looked at Hermione amused and she laughed.<br>"Don't worry, I am sure she meant them, she is as excited to see me as she is to see you" She assured him and he snorted.  
>"Yeah sure" He laughed and pushed Hermione softly into the warm house. "Hey everyone" He said and a few more people hurried downstairs to greet them.<br>It was Hermione's first visit since she was out of the hospital and even fi everybody had visited her at home before to check on her and in Ginny's case, to fill her in with the newest gossip, it was still the first dinner they were all sharing since Hermione was back home and she had an announcement to make.  
>"Hermione!"<br>"Good to see you!"  
>"I have to tell you something!"<br>"You look good!"  
>Everyone was hugging Hermione, talking to her or both, it was overwhelming and she looked up, her eyes meeting Bills and he could see how helpless she felt. There were just to many people talking at once and she didn't really have space to breath. Bill laughed at her glace.<br>"Guys, give her space to breath!" Only than seem his family to notice him.  
>"Bill!" That was Ginny, she pulled him in a bone crushing hug and again he just wondered where his little sister got all that strength from.<br>"Notice me now too eh?" He asked and she looked apologizing but he only grinned. "Don't worry about it" Bill said the same time as his Mom called everyone to the table to eat.

"I- I mean we- have to tell you something" Hermione said and took Bills hand, placing their hands on the table after the last of the Weasley's, in this case it was Charlie, finished his dessert.  
>"Oh good, I didn't want to say anything in case you just gained weight but you're pregnant!" Ron said and looked exited, therefor that he just accepted Bill's and Hermione's relationship. "I am going to be an uncle! Congrats guys!" He said and stood up wanted to hug Hermione but as he meet her glace he quickly sat down again. Bill laughed loudly and Hermione elbowed him.<br>"I am NOT pregnant" She said trough clenched teeth and Ron seemed to shrink in his chair, his face as red as his hair.  
>"What Hermione actually wanted to announce, was that we're moving together" He said and everyone smiled, except from Ron, he stood up and fled the room the moment Hermione was distracted by Ginny, who seemed really excited about her oldest brother and Hermione sharing an apartment.<br>"And well we wanted to ask you, George and Charlie and Ron, where is Ron by the way?" Bill had finally noticed his absence "and well whoever else what to help us moving" Bill said and immediately everyone agreed to help them. Sure moving with using magic wasn't hart, bull still it was a hell lot easier when you have help.

And so, not only a week later, the entire Weasly family, including Harry, Hermione and Hermione's parents were crammed into Hermione's rather small apartment, moving boxes, flooing some boxes over to her new place but most of the time they were eating. Molly had brought an extreme large amount of food, she could most likely feed an entire army with that, so every now and then Hermione caught someone just relaxing, chatting and eating.  
>That's probably the reason why they didn't need the calculated three, but six hours just to move Hermione's stuff, and Bill's would be even worse. Hermione had at last everything already in boxes and every box was labeled with what was in it and where it had to go or if it was trash and could be thrown away. Bill's system was different. Because he had no system.<br>The first box Hermione opened contained a pan, socks, body lotion, a single book, a bottle firewhisky, a broken teapot, which was most likely broken because Hermione had accidently dropped the box before and a shoe. Just one, the other one was in another box.  
>She sighed it was going to take forever to get Bills stuff sorted.<br>"What are you doing? If we still follow your plan" yes Hermione had made a schedule for moving, from 10 am to 1 pm they had been supposed to move her boxed into their new home, then there an hour break to eat, then they had four hours to empty his apartment and only then were the girls supposed to unpack while the guys had to build up the furniture before helping the girls. "We still have to move the boxes from my home" he said and laughed. "But on the other hand, the times are all wrong already, we took way to long at yours to keep up with that schedule"  
>Hermione sighed again and looked up at him. "Is there a reason why your boxes are not labeled or why they contain the weirdest objects that have absolutely nothing to do with each other?" She asked and laughed softly as he looked kind of guilty.<br>"Well, I wanted to move as fast as I can, and if I had made a system and then pack the boxes it would have taken so much longer and I just couldn't wait any longer, I wanted to move in with you as soon as possible"  
>Hermione looked up at him and kissed him passionately. "Well that is a good excuse" She said and laughed softly. "But it will take forever to unpack now" She moved over so she was sitting on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her, right now he didn't care that his entire family was working and carrying stuff around, he just wanted to take this moment with Hermione.<br>Sadly they got interrupted quickly by a much stressed looking Ginny. "Can you help me, it is to… to heavy" She was breathing hard and Bill hurried over to his sister to take the box out of her arms.  
>"Gosh, thanks, I don't think I could have hold it any longer" The redheaded girl said and dropped herself of the armchair nearby.<br>"How many boxes are left?" Hermione asked her friend and smiled apologizing, moving was hart, it hadn't been so hart to move away from home but well she didn't even own half the things she was owing now.  
>"None, this is the last" Said a very proud looking Fred and placed the last box on top of one of Hermione's and laughed. "We are done!"<br>"Finally!" Everyone agreed on it. They all stayed a while longer to enjoy some more food and drinks, share some stories and just have a good time before they all left.  
>"Love? Can you come here for a moment?" Bill asked and Hermione stood up, Molly had taken all the dirty dishes because there was no way Hermione could have been able to clean dishes in this chaos and she really wondered if there would be a possibility to get any sleep or if the bed wasn't build up yet.<br>"What is it?" She asked as she caught a glimpse of him and walked over to him.  
>"Close your eyes" He ordered and she did, still he placed his hands over her eyes to make sure that she couldn't look. Bill pushed her carefully along the room so she wouldn't bump into any boxes.<br>He opened the door to their bedroom and pushed her inside, closing the door and then removing his hands. No reaction. He looked at her, one eyebrow raised he thought she would say something, anything but then he laughed.  
>"Oh right, you can by the way open your eyes" He was still chuckling as Hermione opened her eyes, carefully, not sure what to expect.<br>Her mouth dropped open and she started at the room. There was a bed, and a closet and a an armchair and a huge shelf with books on it, many of them looked unfamiliar what was making her feel extremely happy knowing that she would have a lot of books to read in the near future, and all in all the room was perfect and it was finished. There was a fluffy brown carpet, matching to the dark brown wood of the bed and closet and now and then there were turquoise accessories.  
>"Wow, how...how did you manage to get it all done today?" Hermione asked astonished and turned to Bill who was smiling.<br>"Well I wanted you to feel at home from the first night on, because well, this is home now" He said and kissed her deeply.  
>"Welcome home love!"<p> 


	14. Good news Bad news

Once more I want to thank everyone who is reading this story and especially the once who review! You make my day! :)  
>I know a lot of others have special dates when they update or update once a week or whatever, I don't, because I always update when I have a new chapter done, that means sometimes I update twice a day and sometimes I don't update for 4 days. It always depends on how much time I have and I know you will understand but I try my best to not keep you waiting to long, because I know myself how annoying that can be! :)<br>So well thank you for your support and I love you all! :)  
>-<p>

Bill couldn't believe how perfectly everything seemed to turn out. He and Hermione were more than happy, Ron was still grumpy but he seemed to accept it or well at least try and living together with Hermione was the best decision he ever made. And now he even got offered a promotion, but not that he would own more money, no he could work as a curse breaker again. Not for the goblins but for the ministry. _  
><em>"Love! Love! Love!" Bill just arrived at home and needed to talk to Hermione, he wanted to tell her the good news immediately.  
>"I am" He heard her coughing, "in the" another cough "kitchen". Bill looked alarmed at the closed kitchen door and hurried over, ripped it open and started coughing himself. Dark smoke was lingering everywhere and he couldn't even make out where Hermione was standing.<br>"What the hell have you done?" He asked horrified and crossed the room, opened the window to let the smoke out, grab Hermione's hand and pulled her out with him, closing the door behind him.  
>"I-I cooked" She mumbled and her face looked guilty and frustrated. She had told him she was an awful cook, but he didn't expect her to almost blow up the house.<br>"Oh god, never ever do that again" He said and chuckled while he pulled her into his arms and she rested her head on his chest.  
>"I wanted to surprise you with a lovely dinner, because I have so good news!" She said and looked up, her eyes filled with excitement.<br>"Really? Spill it" He said and she grabbed out a letter from her pocket and handed it to him.  
>"I got offered a job at St. Mungos!" She squealed happily and he pulled her in his arms and spun her around.<br>"That is just wonderful I am so proud of you!" He kissed her and put her down again, putting all his love for her in this kiss. He knew she had been unhappy with her current situation at work. Sure she had stopped working at the café but her job at the Ministry wasn't really challenging and he knew she didn't like it, so he was more than happy for her to have gotten such a great offer.  
>"Ah well talking about good news", he said and grinned down at her, "I got a promotion" he said sounding proud.<br>"No way! Really? That is great! I am so happy for you" She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down to her, kissing him deeply. "So what kind of promotion are we talking about?" She asked and kissed him once more before he could answer.  
>"I get to work as a curse breaker again" He said but his smile propped as he recalled the conversation and now actually paid attention to what the Ministry witch had told him.<p>

_"__Mister Weasly" the ministry women, who looked quite familiar, but he just couldn't place her face or name, but he was certain he had seen her before. "I am more than pleased to tell you that the Ministry decided to offer you a promotion" He had got excited and stopped trying to recall where he had met the women in front of him before. "We know about your exquisite job you had been doing for Gringots and we want you to work as a curse breaker for us". She said delighted. "You would even get repositioned back to Egypt" She had added but Bill had not really been listening. He was way too exited to get his old job back._

"Egypt" He murmured as he finally realized and Hermione looked up confused.  
>"What?" She asked still happily smiling. "What's wrong?" She asked noticing his changed expression.<br>"If I take that job, I have to work in Egypt, I would have to move back to Egypt." Working back there was actually what he had wanted for the past month until he met Hermione again, but now he was with Hermione, he loved Hermione and she had work here. She had been so happy only minutes ago telling him about the job at St. Mungos, he couldn't ask her not to take it and move away with him. And that meant he wouldn't be able to see her anymore or at least not every day and he couldn't do that, he wouldn't be able to be so far away from her.  
>"Oh" Was he only think Hermione said. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her and pressed her lips on his. "When would you have to leave?" She asked and he saw how sad her eyes looked, her oh-so-happy voice couldn't fool him.<br>"Two weeks…but I won't, I can't leave you here by yourself" Bill said quickly but she shook her head.  
>"Don't say that, think about it! You have two weeks to think about it and whatever you decide to do, I will support you. If you decide to go, than we will work that out, I can visit you some times and we can write letters and everything" He heard the despair in her voice and he could understand her. What if he left, would they be able to keep their relationship alive? But even if it worked out for some time, they couldn't be separated forever. He wanted to marry someday and right now he could really imagine marrying Hermione one day. He didn't know what to do, how to decide. He loved Hermione but he missed Egypt, he missed his work.<br>Bill pulled Hermione to the couch and placed her on his lap, kissing her neck. For a long time they just sat there, kissing now and then and just enjoying each other's company. Until Hermione finally spoke  
>"Oh, by the way, Harry invited us over tonight, he and Ginny are having a party" She grinned mischievously, she had wanted to distract Bill from the choice he was going to make, hell she wanted to deflect herself because she didn't want to think about what would happen if he would leave.<br>"A party?" Bill asked and raised an eyebrow.  
>"Yeah" Hermione giggled and he raised an eyebrow. "An engagement party" She couldn't hold back. Ginny had told her earlier but she promised not to tell and now she let it slip. She immediately bite her lip. "I was not supposed to tell you that, so you have to act surprised" She said quickly and Bill laughed.<br>"I can't believe that, my baby sister is the first one to get married" He said and Hermione smiled. "But well I am sure Harry and her will be happy, otherwise he will be the boy who died because he messed with the wrong family" Bill said protecting and Hermione laughed.

Molly had busted into tears as Ginny announced the engagement and everybody had congratulate them. Now the party was in full swing. There were a lot of people dancing, in the middle of the crowed were Harry and Ginny, clinging together and the way Harry looked down at Ginny and the way she blushed and returned his look, their eyes filled with so much passion and love that Hermione suddenly missed Bill really much. She turned around and went to look for him.  
>She stumbled along the dance floor, noticing how tipsy she actually was and decided not to finish the drink she was holding. Hermione looked around and finally saw Bill. His back was to her and he seemed to be furiously arguing.<p>

"And when you're gone, than I will be the one there for her, you will see how fast she replace you with me!" Ron sounded almost evil. Bill never knew how diabolic his little brother could be. He just couldn't believe that Ron had planned this all out for month!  
>"Wait! The ministry women, the one who offered me the job, I knew I had seen her before! She is your…girlfriend or whatever is going one between you guys! She is the women you're shagging!" Bill was almost yelling now but Ron grinned.<br>"Yeah, how do you think I got the influence on her so she would offer you the job, the thing with Hermione's job was just a coincident, a lucky one, I have to admit. But I knew if I would get Miranda to offer you that job, you would go and leave Hermione to herself"  
>"How can you dare, Hermione and I are not going to break up even if I would go!"<br>"My arse you would! Hermione is going to have bad days and miss you or you guys are going to fight and guess who will be there for her then? ME!"  
>"Well who says I am leaving? Maybe I am staying!" Bill exclaimed now really angry.<br>"Yeah sure, and let a chance like that slip through your fingers? I am sure Hermione won't let that happen!"  
>Bill growled at him, how could his brother dare to try and split them up, now that he was finally happy his little brother wanted to ruin it all? He could feel himself getting angry, more than that, beyond mad and he knew this was his inner wolf showing once more.<br>"Why? You had your chance with her, you guys broke up!" his voice was a deep growl, he wanted to jump at Ron and rip his head off.  
>"Because I love her, always have! She was supposed to be with me, supposed to marry me and then you came and ruined it all! We would have made up in no time and well yeah I had Miranda to screw with, hell I am only a man, but I always wanted Hermione!"<br>That was enough, enough was enough. Bill was about to jump at Ron as he saw the small figure approached and his anger was immediately forgotten when he saw Hermione walking up to him.


	15. Drunk

So I am actually not quit happy with the chapter but while I tried to change it over and over again it only got worse so well whatever, I better leave it this way before it is totally ruined :D  
>And I am really glad you guys are not all Ron lovers, because I really don't like him to much... and in all the stories I am writing or thinking of writing he is always the bad guy...so sorry to everyone who likes Ron but well I don't :)<br>And again thank you for your support and the reviews!

"I want to sleep with you" Hermione was whispering into Bills ear, her hands resting on his chest and her lips close to his ear. Hermione apparently didn't notice that she had stepped in between Ron and Bill, not knowing that she had just interrupted an almost physical fight.  
>"Right here?" Bill asked joking as he noticed Rons glance, he looked angry and maybe even hurt but Bill wasn't feeling guilty nor did he pity Ron. Ron had his chance and hell he just told him that he had tried to sabotage Bills and Hermione's relationship. That's not what brothers do! But well brothers normally don't start dating their brother's ex-girlfriend but Bill successfully managed to not think about his own betrayal. Right now all he was caring about was Hermione, her lips on his neck and her hand trailing down his chest and moving under his shirt. She kissed him again and Ron caught loudly so that Hermione finally noticed him.<br>"Roniii!" She said and giggled, clapping her hands, "I didn't see you there" she moved away from Bill and almost stumbled into Ron's arms who hold her tight to his chest and made Bill unbearable jealous. It was obvious to him that Hermione was drunk, she was slurring and couldn't even walk straight and normally she wouldn't just come up to him and tell him that she wanted sex, not that he minded.  
>"Uhuhuh did I interrupt you two?" Hermione asked and looked from Ron, who had finally released her, to Bill.<br>"Yeah"  
>"No" They said at the same time and Hermione giggled once again, she always giggled when she was drinking.<br>"So what were you guys talking about?" She asked and stepped a bit away from Ron so that she could take Bills hand in hers.  
>"About who of us is going to marry you" Bill said, Ron gave him an annoyed and angry look while Hermione looked surprised but not like she didn't like the thought of marrying one of the brothers.<br>"Well I could give you some hint who I would like to marry" She said and pressed her lips on Bills, running her hand over his chest once more.  
>Bill smirked triumphal at Ron who was getting angrier every second and Hermione was completely oblivious to that.<br>"Well I guess now that we have that figured out, we could move on to more important things" He said and turned his entire attention to Hermione. She had been kissing Bills neck but moved up to his lips. The kiss was soft and sweet but that's not what Hermione wanted, she turned the kiss into something more passionate.  
>"Get a room" Ron said and started to make puking noises.<br>"Oh Ron, grow up or are you jealous?" Bill said and narrowed his eyes, he knew Ron was jealous so why wouldn't Ron just leave the two of them alone?  
>"I am gown up, I am just not as old as you are, I mean you're sooo much older than me and also Hermione" Ron grinned and Bill growled at him, he was back to his wolfish side.<br>"Well I am going to have sex now" Hermione suddenly slurred and Bill raised his eyebrows, he ahd almost forgotten that she was right there. "Someone want to join me?" She asked and Ron almost looked like he wanted to follow her but Hermione had her eyes fixed on Bill and he was the one who followed her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.  
>"I'd love to…err…assist you" He murmured and Hermione giggled. "Let's say goodbye to Harry and Ginny and then leave" Bill run his nose over her neck and placed a kiss right below her ear.<br>"Nooo that will take way to long" She grinned and turned around, facing him so he could see her smirking. Damned she looked sexy.  
>"So what do you suggest?" He asked and she clawed her nails in his shirt and pulled him closer to her. She didn't answer his question, she just started to open the buttons of his shirt and kissed him.<br>"Hermione" He mumbled but before he could say more her lips were on top of his again shutting him up.  
>"Hermione" He tried again as her hands were about to pull off his shirt, unlike her, Bill was not drunk and was still aware of the people around them. "Hermione we should really go home"<br>"Shut it now, will you?" Hermione asked almost angry as she kissed Bill again and now he chuckled.  
>"Bill!" She narrowed her eyes. She wanted to finally kiss him, really kiss him and if he always laughed or talked that was kind of impossible.<br>"I tell you what, we go home now and I'll…" He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "do whatever you want me to" He murmured and she bite her lip, grinning.  
>"Deal!"<p>

"Oh god, turn off the lights" Her voice was husky and broke. She was thirsty, her throat was burning. She buried her ace in the pillow and groaned. She would never ever touch alcohol again. Never!  
>"Bill?" She asked and moved with her hand over the empty bed, trying to find a hand a leg or any part of his body, but he wasn't there. She made a pout. Why wasn't he here? Did he have to work? What day was it anyway? Her head hurt and thinking even more so she decided she would try to sleep some more.<br>"Honey, are you awake?"  
>"Don't yell at me" She mumbled still into the pillow and he chuckled. Why was he so loud?<br>"I am not, but I got something that will help you" He whispered but it was still too loud for her taste.  
>She sat up carefully and watched him walk over to her, in his hand a try with breakfast and some potion and muddle pills.<br>"I don't know what you prefer, magic or not, so I got both" He said and she grabbed the tea that was placed on the tray and drank some. With the tea cup still in her hand she eyes the potion and then the muggle pills.  
>During Hermione's consideration of using muggle or wizard medication Bill had sat down next to her and kissed her cheek.<br>Hermione grabbed the potion because she knew that muggles didn't have a real cure for a hangover, but wizards did. And she immediately felt better after the gulped that rather disgusting potion down.  
>"Thank you" She mumbled and finally noticed the breakfast he had made her. Pancakes, bacon and egg and fresh rolls and different kinds of marmalade.<br>"I love breakfast in bed" She mumbled more to herself than to Bill but still he kissed her forehead.  
>"Well enjoy it" He leaned back in the bed and crossed his arms under his head, closing his eyes.<br>"What did you do?" She asked suddenly and put the tray down, eying some blue and green spots on his arms suspiciously.  
>"What I did? Nothing" He said and followed her glace, she reached out and traced with a finger soft over the spots. "Oh that, well, you bite me and forced me to have sex yesterday" He said slightly amused and Hermione starred at him horrified.<br>"I- what?" Bill laughed and pulled her down to kiss her.  
>"Yeah but I don't mind sleeping with you and you being rather rough was a nice chance" She blushed deep red and he kissed her cheek. "You know, I had no idea that you think having sex in bed is so boring, but you came up with some pretty nice places" Hermione turned even redder if that was even possible and once more she promised herself she would never touch alcohol again.<br>"You don't remember? Do you remember wanting to shag me in front of everyone at the party?" Bill was getting more amused while Hermione was getting more embarrassed every second.

"What time is it anyway?" She asked, not wanting to talk about all the embarrassing things she apparently said and did yesterday.  
>"3:30pm" Hermione sat up and looked at him.<br>"What?"  
>"I didn't want to wake you earlier and I was at Ginnys, talking to her some more, she sends her greetings by the way and well than I was at the burrow"<br>"Why were you at the burrow?" Hermione asked curious and started to eat her breakfast.  
>"I wanted to talk to Ron about something he…mentioned yesterday" Bills anger returned immediately. Should he tell Hermione what Ron did? But did it really matter what he did? Now that Bill knew what Ron was up to he wouldn't leave, he wouldn't take the chance of losing Hermione, not to Ron, not to anyone.<br>"I love you Hermione!" He said and wrapped his arms around her before he kissed the top of her head.  
>"Forever" Hermione whispered and looked up at him and she looked happy and that's all that mattered to him, he wanted this to be every day, waking up next to her, breakfast in bed with her, spending every moment of the day with the women he loved so much more than anything else.<p> 


	16. Full moon

So a new chapter (give me credit for that, three chapters in one day is pretty good:))  
>I hope you like it and well this is actually the very first chapter I wrote and than build the story around this so I hope you like it :)<br>And once again, I love you all for reading, reviewing or favoring the story! :)  
>-<p>

"Bill?" Hermione asked, entering the house.  
>"Kitchen!" He yelled back and she smiled, slipping out of her shoes she walked in the kitchen. Bill was cooking he was normally a good cook, but glancing shortly into the pan on the stove, she just knew she would skip dinner tonight. Meat, mostly raw.<br>"Looks delicious" She joked and stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind, leaning her chin on his back. "I missed you today" She mumbled and inhaled his smell, his smell was always so calming.  
>"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Bill had turned around so fast she hadn't even noticed. But he had not only turned around, he had grabbed her and pushed her hard against the wall.<br>"Outch, Bill, you hurt me! Let me g…"  
>"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? OR WITH WHOM?" He only tightened his grip and she moaned in pain.<br>"I was with an old friend from school, I told you this morning, remember?" She said and tried to push him away.  
>"Really? You want me to believe that? I SMELL HIM ON YOU! Have you fornicate? Snog? Shag?"<br>"WHAT the hell, Bill I told you this morning I would meet up with an old muggle friend! I don't know what's wrong with you, but I am not going to stand here and let you accuse me of things I didn't do!"  
>"Well no one said you have to stand!" He was still yelling and pushed her from the wall just to push her on the ground a few feet away.<br>"Bill, what the hell!" She tried to stand up but he was over her once more, pulling her up and pinning her once more against the wall.  
>"SHOW ME THAT YOU'RE MINE, ONLY MINE!" He pulled her closer to him, grabbing her wrist and pulling her with him on the couch, leaning over her.<br>"Are you kidding me? You hurt me, accuse me of cheating and now you want me to sleep with you?" She was getting angrier every second. She never gave him a reason to not trust her and now that?  
>"Not giving you a choice" He growled, growling was bad, growling was worse than the yelling, and Hermione knew that. Bill pushed himself on top of her and kissed her deeply.<br>"No…Bill…No!" She mumbled between kisses and tried to push him away from her, she turned her head but he started to kiss her neck, lick her neck. "Bill stop!" But he didn't listen. He pulled her shirt off and pushed himself onto her again.  
>Up to that moment she never noticed how hard he was, his body wasn't the warm and comforting secure body she knew. It was hard and dangerous and it hurt her. She never really realized how strong Bill actually was until he now started to push her around, to grab her and hold her in an uncomfortable way.<br>"Please stop that!" She again tried to get away from him and this time managed to get off the couch and hurry a few steps away from him, but he just grabbed her waist and pulled her back to him. She knew that would be a bad bruise tomorrow.  
>"What is wrong with…?" She knew. She stared at him and suddenly knew. His eyes weren't the lovely shade of blue they always were, they were kind of yellowish and his voice, and it was more growling that talking. She turned her head to look out the window only to find herself staring at the full moon. She had been right.<br>"This isn't you, Bill you would never hurt me" She mumbled and tried to get him to look at her, but he didn't.  
>He stood up and clawed his nails into her waist, pulling her up, his nails leaving ugly marks onto her skin. She toughed he would let go of her now, but boy was she wrong.<br>He pushed her against the wall and kissed her deeply. She tried to relax, normally she didn't mind having sex, if she could only relax to that point and just let it happen, let him do what he would like to but she just couldn't. He just hurt her way to much.  
>Pushing her onto their bed and ripping the last of her clothes off she tried one more time to stop him. She couldn't sleep with him now, she didn't want to sleep with him. For the first time she was afraid of him, she could actually see him being a werewolf.<br>"Bill stop it, please!" She was begging, whispering she could hear herself how desperate she sound as he leaned over her again. She hit him, tried to push against him, to get away from him in any way, but she couldn't. He didn't even seem to notice her tried to get him to stop.  
>He leaned down and bite her. She gasped and then screamed in pain. She moved with her hand careful over her neck, the bite mark. It was bleeding badly and it only seemed to turn him on more. Hermione felt the tears in her eyes and closed them, she wanted it to be over and she was swearing to herself to never be around him on full moon again.<p>

She was still shaking as she stumbled out of the chimney. She knew Ginny was at Harrys, she knew Ron was working, Bill was at their flat probably ripping the house apart, Georg was at his shop, Percy with his girlfriend and Molly and Arthur dancing. Hermione had told them about her parents going dancing every other week and the Weasley's had thought it would be a great idea and joined her parents.  
>So Hermione figured she would be alone at the Burrow at last for some time, but apparently she was wrong.<br>"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Charlie, how could she forget Charlie? Well she knew why, he was normally in Romania.  
>"Oh, I didn't expect anyone here" She mumbled and whipped her tears off her cheeks.<br>"I thought you lived with Bill now?" He asked and studied her face and his eyes trailed down to the bite mark and he raised his eyebrows.  
>"Well yeah I do..." She said quickly, not liking the look on Charlies face at all. "But we uhm…had a fight, so I came here hoping to be alone for some time"<br>"I think you could need a drink" He smiled softly and handed her a glass which he quickly filled with some clear liquid. Hermione smelled shortly and coughed then, she never was a huge fan of alcohol, except from wine, but still she took the glass.  
>"So what happened?" He asked as Hermione sat down and looked once more at the liquid before she drank it all.<br>"I came home, and well I had been all day with one of my" rather rare "muggle friends" She said as Charlie refilled her glass. "And Bill had been cooking, I stepped to him and he just…freaked out, he accused me of being with another guy and doing whatever with him and then he-he…" she trailed of, tears running down her cheeks once more.  
>"He did what?" Charlie asked, he had leaned closer to her and was now sitting next to her, his arms around her and carefully pulling her into a hug.<br>"He…he" She shook her head, she couldn't tell Charlie, Bills brother, that Bill had well almost forced her to have sex with him. Gladly he had stopped, more or less, at last he had stopped long enough for her to run to the floo and get to the burrow, she wouldn't be able to ever look at him again if he would have raped her. Her own boyfriend.  
>"Did he rape you?" Charlie asked sounded oddly calm.<br>"No…well he did undress me" if you could call it undressing, he just ripped her cloth off "And said stuff like, 'I needed to show him that I was his', but he stopped before… well you know" She said and he nodded.  
>"But he hurt you, am I correct that that's a bite mark on your neck?" He asked and she nodded, embarrassed and hurt. She never ever thought Bill could hurt her.<br>"Let me see that" Charlie carefully opened a few buttons of her blouse, so he could pull it over her shoulder to see the entire bite mark. It was still bleeding and he quickly raised his wand to, at least, stop the bleeding. She didn't know how long she was sitting there with Charlie, she didn't know at what point she had stopped crying, neither did she remembered when she started to fall asleep.

She woke up. For a second she hoped it all had been a dream, that she was laying in her bed with Bill and everything would be okay. But it wasn't.  
>She was laying on the couch at the Burrow and Charlie was sitting nearby. He had apparently covered her with a blanket.<br>"Oh hey, you're awake again" He said with a soft smile.  
>"Yeah…sorry for disturbing you the entire night" She mumbled and ran a hand through her hair. "Charlie, can you promise me something? It is very important to me!"<br>"Yeah sure, what is it?" He asked and leaned closer to her.  
>"You can never, ever tell Bill about this, not about us talking, not about me being here, nothing. I-I don't want him to know what he did, it would just hurt him".<br>"Does that mean you won't tell him what he did to you?" He asked, almost sounding shocked.  
>"Of course I won't tell him, it will hurt him way more than he hurt me, so please we can't tell him. You know him, you know how he would react. He would try to keep us all away so he couldn't hurt anyone but that's stupid"<br>Charlie seemed to think about it and then nodded. "Yeah, you're right, I promise I won't tell him" He said and she sight in relieve.  
>"Good, thank you so much, for everything" She said and hugged him closely before getting back into the chimney to get home.<br>She would tell Bill that she fell asleep at the Burrow and didn't see him all night long. He wouldn't know, he never remembered the full moon time, so why would he this time?


	17. The day after

"Where are you coming from?" Bill asked as Hermione arrived. She was startled to see him being already awake.  
>"Don't you remember? I went to the burrow last night and I kind of fell asleep there" She said and yawned as a proof.<br>"Oh well, no I-I don't remember, you know full moon" He scratched his neck as his ears turned slightly red. He was still embarrassed about the whole werewolf thing.  
>"Anyway, glad you're back home" He said and walked over to her, crossing the distance between them and kissing her softly.<br>"Well" She immediately turned her head away. "I need to take a shower and stuff"  
>"Alright" Bill tried to kiss her again but once more she turned her head away.<br>"When do you have to go to work today?" Hermione asked and stepped a tiny bit away from him but of course he noticed and his eyebrows shot up, even if he didn't ask what was wrong.  
>"In an hour, but I will be home early, if you'd like to go out tonight?" Bill asked but she shook her head.<br>"No, I uhm, I am most likely not here, I'm going to meet Ginny" She lied quickly.  
>"Oh that's fine, I had wanted to talk to Ron anyway, I didn't see him since the engagement party and I need to clear things up" He said almost angry but Hermione was too preoccupied with her own feelings to notice. "Well okay, I guess I see you tonight? Or maybe I stay at Ginnys I am not quite sure, but well we'll see" She mumbled and walked toward the bathroom.<br>"Hermione?" Bill asked and she turned back to him. "Are you okay?"  
>"Yeah, I uhm…just having my period" She lied and quickly escaped into the bathroom. She locked the door and leaned against it. That was awful, but she didn't know how to react around him, she didn't want to be touched by him, not when she was fearing he would hurt her again. She pulled her clothes off and looked at herself in the mirror.<br>She gulped as she ran down over the bite mark on her neck, it was still red and well you could see that he actually bite her, not just a soft playful bite, a real bite like he wanted to bite a piece out of her shoulder. And then there were the dark black and blue bruises, her waist had a pretty bad one, so had her wrists, you could even see where his fingers had been wrapped around her wrists. It was creepy. Another bruise was covering her shoulder and her back arched but it luckily wasn't bruised, at least not to see with the naked eye.  
>Hermione sighed as she finally stood under the hot shower, her body had been so tense and the hot water helped her release the tension, at least a bit and it was also clearing her mind.<br>She didn't know how long she was showering but when she came out of the shower and tried to listen to Bill in the kitchen she couldn't hear anything. She wrapped the towel closer around her body and opened the door a tiny bit.  
>"Bill?" She yelled, if he would still be there she wouldn't be sure if she would come out. But she didn't get an answer so she was sure he ah delft already.<br>She walked into their bedroom and stared at the bed, where he had pushed her down last night, kissing her or well more forcing his lips on hers. She shook her head and turned away from the bed, getting some clothes out of her closet. She choose a shirt which would cover all the bruises and especially the mark on her shoulder. She put on a jeans and then hurried into the kitchen, she hadn't noticed how hungry she had actually been. Even if she wasn't in the mood for cereal, she would never cook again, she and Bill had agreed on that. But when she came in the kitchen there was a huge breakfast spread over the table. There were cookies and muffins and pancakes and eggs and bacon and rolls and croissants and she knew he made every single item himself. There was a note leaning against her freshly pressed orange juice.

_"__Good morning Love,  
>I hope you had a nice shower and will have an even nicer day!<br>I know I won't because I will miss you terrible, like always when we're separated.  
>I know how you crave for chocolate when it's 'the time of the month' but we didn't have any, so I made you chocolate muffins, I hope they makes up for the missing candy.<br>I love you and hope to see you later the day!"_

She gulped and had to fight back the tears. Bill was so sweet, so caring, so loving. And she loved him with all her heart but how could she look into his eyes after what happened last night? And poor Bill didn't even know why she was keeping her distance.  
>She eyes the muffins and grabbed one, they tasted amazing. Not that she expected anything less than amazing, everything Bill cooked or baked tasted amazing, he had probably inherited Molly's talents of cooking or she just taught him well when he was younger.<br>After she had a very long breakfast she stood up and walked upstairs, she grabbed a bag and started packing some of her clothes. She had decided that she would leave, at least till all the bruises were healed and she could look at him again. She would tell him that her mother got sick and she wanted to be there for support or something.  
>Walking downstairs she looked at the calendar to check if she had anything important marked for today and dropped her bag as she noticed that Bill had to decide very soon if he would leave foe Egypt or not. And maybe, maybe it was better right now if he did, if he left, if they kept their distances for a while.<br>Hermione grabbed a piece of paper and sat down at the table, what should she tell him. Could she tell him over a note that she would be gone for a while and that he should leave for Egypt? Shouldn't she better talk to him in person? But could she talk to him in person? Even the short interaction in the morning made her freak out.

_"Honey"_ She wrote and sighed, it was mean to just leave a letter but she couldn't talk to him, not yet.  
><em>I am really sorry that I can't tell you this in person but I just found out that mom is sick and I just have to go ad stay with her and dad for a while.<br>I don't know how long it will be, but I will sent you a letter as soon as I know more.  
>I know you have to decide soon about your job offer and if you go back to Egypt or not. This is my advice, I know you don't have to take it, but you also know how smart I am and that I am right anyway.<br>It will be hard for me to not have you around, but we have the possibility to use magic so we can see each other even when you're so many miles away.  
>And I know how you missed Egypt and with me being gone to stay with my parents we won't see each other every day anyway so I think it would be wise to go back, and well who knows maybe we can move there some day, because I do believe that there are hospitals in Egypt too.<br>I love you and I hope I get to you kiss goodbye"_

She reread what she already wrote and decided it was just shit, it didn't really express anything and her arguments for him to leave where rather crappy but she couldn't tell him that she wanted to stay away from him and would appreciate the distance since he had attacked her and she wasn't sure how to handle that. So the dropped the letter at the kitchen table, took another muffin and then went outside to apparate to a muggle hotel near her parents' house. She would visit them, just to make her cover story somehow believable.


	18. I'm a monster

It was 6 weeks ago that she had last seen Bill and she started to feel lonely. She missed him terribly and she knew she would be able to forget what happened at full moon.  
>She yawned as she slowly crawled out of bed and found, like every morning, an owl sitting on her desk. She smiled. Every morning there was a new letter Bill had sent her. She wondered how he was doing that, how could he find the time to write her every day? She sometimes didn't answer for two days because she didn't have the time.<br>She took the letter and petted the owl before she walked downstairs and made herself some quick breakfast, meaning toast and tea, before she ripped open the letter and read it quickly.

_My true and only love,  
>right now I wish we were muggles and have these things you told me about, what was their name again, Cellenphiiones?, so I could call you and hear your voice.<br>You have no idea how much I miss you, every night I wish I could hold you in my arms and keep you warm but you're not here, you're so far away and I can't stand this any longer.  
>I got a few days off soon and none is going to stop me from coming home. <em>  
><em>I know I had always loved Egypt and all the time I had wanted to return but since I was here with you Egypt isn't the same anymore. Something is missing, or rather someone. You!<br>I hope your work is still going on fine, I know you are one of the best people St. Mungos could have asked for. You are caring and lovely and in addition you're smart and know what to do when most people have no clue. I admire you for that, always keeping calm and thinking things trough.  
>How was dinner at the burrow? Charlie told me you had been there.<br>Damn it, even he gets to spent more time with you than I get to right now and he is actually supposed to be in Romania. Lucky bastard he is.  
>I don't have time to write you more otherwise the owl won't be in time for you waking up, so I hope you're not too disappointed about this rather short letter, I promise you the next one will be three times as long, and that only proofs how much I love you because you know I am not good in writing letters!<br>The only thing left to say is that I love you, so much, it hurts sometimes especially when I'm not able to show you or tell you in person!  
>I love you, every will ever have!<em>  
><em>Bill<em>

"I don't know what to do anymore" Bill said desperate. "I don't even know what happened, I don't know why she is so distant all of a sudden" He ran a hand through his hair and groaned. "If I'd only knew what I did wrong so I could fix it. But she is pretending that nothing happened but I know something did. You don't think she met someone else she likes more do you?"  
>"Calm down! She loves you and I doubt that she met someone who she could possible like more" Charlie said trying to calm his older brother. "Since when is she so different?" Charlie asked but actually he was sure he knew the answer.<br>"About six weeks, when she moved to her parents because her mother is 'sick'" He said and sighed. He knew now that her mum wasn't sick at all. Because Molly had just told him how she and Arthur were going dancing every now and then with the Grangers and that Miss Granger had not been ill at all. So Hermione had lied to him, but why? And where was she living now anyway, he had been at her parents' house the day before he was supposed to left for Egypt to talk to her before leaving, but she wasn't there. What, what if she was with Ron? What if he had done something so she would move in with him?  
>"It's like she doesn't even miss me, the past weeks have been hell for me, not seeing her makes me physically sick and she seems so nonchalant, it is driving me nuts"<br>"Do you want to come over? I think you could need a drink" Charlie offered and Bill nodded.  
>"Give me a sec" He removed his head from the green flames and found himself in his tent in Egypt. He inhaled the fresh air, changed into a new shirt and then floo over to the Burrow where Charlie currently was.<br>"I didn't know you could look that awful" Charlie said with a grin and Bill snorted.  
>"Told you I miss her, I didn't even talk to her since she left, I didn't see her, nothing, now and then I get a letter but hell I fucking miss her!"<br>"Yeah but you should have mentioned not sleeping for the entire three weeks or are you that lovesick that you actually are ill?" He teased and Bill just grabbed the glass and poured himself a drink.  
>"Do you think she is at Ron's?" Bill had told Charlie about Ron's plan to separate the couple and Charlie had been just as upset as Bill was. Neither of them had talked to Ron about it but Charlie had promised Bill that he would take care of Hermione and to not let Ron take care of her when Bill was gone.<br>"Nah, I would have known that, Ron is way too often here and except if he locks her up in his flat I honestly doubt that" Charlie was joking but Bill didn't think that was funny at all.  
>"Hell I just want everything to be how it was. I mean nothing had changed and suddenly everything had" He said and guilt flashed through Charlie's eyes.<br>"You- you know what changed don't you?" Bill jumped up and started down at his brother. "How could you let me guess all the time, desperately trying to find out what was wrong, you know how hard this is for me and you know, you KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON?" He was yelling but he had always thought he could trust Charlie and now he was keeping an apparently very important thing from him.  
>"She made me promise not to tell you" Charlie looked very uncomfortable.<br>"You have to tell me Char, this is about Hermione, and she means the world to me!"  
>His brother sighed and nodded.<br>"Fine, so she was here six weeks ago"  
>"Yeah I know, she fell asleep here, right? On full moon?" Bill asked and Charlie nodded.<br>"Well yeah but she had been with you before she came her"  
>"What? No she said she..."<br>"Let me finish!" Charlie interrupted and Bill shut up. "She had been with you and you kind of freaked out, you pushed her around and you bite her and well almost made her have sex with you" Bill had turned pale, almost white.  
>"And well she came here because she thought no one would be here but I was, and she told me and afterwards she made me promise not to tell anyone, especially not you because she knew it would hurt you so much that you hurt her and she didn't want to burden you with that knowledge" He said and Bill just stared at his drink.<br>"I am a monster" He murmured and jumped up. "I am a MONSTER!" He now yelled and ran out of the house. What he did was inexcusable. He hurt her. He hurt the women he loved more than anything in the world and it killed him to know that. He didn't know how he should live with that knowledge any longer.  
>Charlie tried to run after him but Bill was way too fast. So Charlie returned to the house and grabbed some parchment.<p>

_"Dear Hermione,  
>I know I broke my promise by telling him but I couldn't stand not to tell him, he is suffering so much because you kept your distance (what is totally understandable) and he just wanted to know why.<br>But you had been right I shouldn't have told him, he freaked out, calling himself monster and left immediately.  
>Maybe you could talk to him about it? If you're not ready to that's fine but you have to understand that I am worried about my brother.<br>I am sorry for breaking my promise it was dumb!  
>Charlie"<em>


	19. Making up

Hermione had just returned from work. He had started working at St. Mungos a few weeks ago and it was exhausting but she loved her job. She loved helping people and she had some great co-workers and her mentor did remind her a lot of Albus Dumbledore.  
>With his white hair and long beard and his friendly, always smiling face and the glasses he did a whole lot like Albus did.<br>She pulled off her shoes and coat before she stepped into the living room. There was an owl on the table, nipping on her glass of water she forgot to clean up in the morning.  
>Since she knew Bill had left she had moved back to their house, everything smelled so lovely like him and even if she had no idea how she should behave when they met again, she missed him.<br>Hermione almost expected the owl to be from Bill but it wasn't.  
>It was from Charlie?<br>She stared at the letter and read it once more, just to make sure she had understood it. Charlie. This bloody idiot Charlie. Why to hell did he told Bill? She threw the letter away and sat down on a chair. She didn't know what to do, she should go and see Bill but she was almost afraid, she knew he wouldn't hurt her, it wasn't even near full moon but she still felt uncomfortable thinking about being alone with him.  
>She couldn't talk to him. Not yet. It was too early, the bite mark had just finally healed even if it was still lighter than the rest of her skin, but at least it did heal. For a while she thought it wouldn't. That it was some wolfish thing and would never go away but eventually it did.<br>She made herself some tea but immediately forgot about the boiling water when she caught a glimpse of the picture standing near the table. It showed her and Bill, they both were smiling happily but then he turned to her and kissed her softly before turning back and smiling again. Hermione sighed and ran a finger over the frame of the picture, he had given it to her on their one month anniversary and in that moment she knew, she had to see him, she wouldn't and just couldn't let him down, not when he was feeling like a monster.

"Where is he?" She busted into the living room of the Burrow, running her hands over her cloth to clean the ashes off of her.  
>"Uh, Hi Hermione" Charlie said and pointed to the back door. "He ran out I don't know where he is now"<br>Hermione nodded and hurried out the exact same door.  
>She stopped. Where would he go? Would he still be here somewhere? So she just started to jog along, hoping to just find him and she luckily did.<br>She found Bill sitting near a small lake, he was just sitting there, staring in the water mumbling to himself. "I'm a monster" and 'I'm not worthy of her' were just some of the mumbling Hermione could make out.  
>"Bill" She whispered as she approached to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind, burring her head on his back as she sat down behind him.<br>"I am a monster, I hurt you!" Hermione felt him shaking and she wrapped her arms just closer around him before she pushed him softly on the ground and pinned him down, moving over him and sitting down on top of him.  
>"How can you be here, how can you still look at me? I am a fucking werewo..."<br>"Shush" She laid a finger over his lips to make him shut up. "It doesn't matter, yes you hurt me but not in a way that won't heal" She rolled up her sleeved and showed him her wrist. "See no bruise nothing, it all healed" She looked back at his face and met his eyes. "But if you are like this, you're breaking my heart and I don't think that my heart will heal again" she whispered and felt tears glittering in her eyes and she tried hart to fight them back but still, one single tear escaped and run down her cheek.  
>Bill removed her hands from him and sat up, pulling her on his lap and close to his chest.<br>Hermione felt his soft lips kiss away the tear that had been running down her cheek. "I love you Hermione and I am so sorry, I am a monster, you can't possible still love me" He whispered. Hermione looked into his eyes, trying to let him only see the love she felt for him in her eyes. "But you're MY monster and that only for one night a month and well it's not like you're the only monster, I am sure I am just as awful when I am on my period and that is way more often" She said and Bills lips actually twitched into a soft smile.  
>"And hell I love you, I love you so freaking much, and I missed you so much it was terrible not to be with you!" She mumbled and kissed him.<br>She had feared that moment, she was afraid to talk to him again, of being alone with him, but she had been so wrong. As soon as she had seen him everything was forgotten and there was just worry and love for Bill inside of her.  
>She felt ridiculous for avoiding him for trying to keep him away from her, when all she should have done was being wrapped in his arms and kiss him.<br>"I love you Hermione and I swear I will never, ever be home at full moon again" He said and kissed her again, more passionate this time.  
>"Do you want to come home with me now?" She asked and grinned at him.<br>"I don't think there is anything I would prefer doing than going home with you" Hermione stood up and so did he, taking her hand in his and kissing every finger of hers.

They both were laying in their bed, Hermione's head rested on Bills naked chest and her fingers were moving in circles over his stomach.  
>"When" She wasn't sure if she wanted to know, but well she had to know. "When do you have to leave again?" She mumbled and placed a kiss on his shoulder before she looked up at him.<br>"Tomorrow morning" She saw him gulping. "But I-I can come back after work, so we could spent the night together?" He asked and she smiled a little. She would love that, but she wasn't sure if that was possible because she had night shifts at the hospital and when he had to work early there wouldn't be a time they could sleep together.  
>"Sounds good" She mumbled but sighed. "I am not sure if that will work out though. I mean we work different shifts and then there is this annoying time difference" She said and made a pout. She didn't want him to leave again but she knew he had to.<br>"Do you have…some kind of vacation? I mean you don't work all week long or do you?" Hermione now sat up and looked at Bill, he seemed to be preoccupied though, Bill was glancing down at Hermione's body and smirked, right, she was still naked.  
>"What did I do to deserve someone as sexy as you are" He murmured and pulled Hermione on top of him and kissed her again, totally ignoring the conversation they had before.<br>She ran with her hand over his body and smirked.  
>"Well talking about sexy…" She murmured and moved with her hand over his bare chest. He suddenly flipped her around and placed her back on the bed, now he was leaning over her and kissed her wildly.<br>"Bill…" She gasped as he moved with his lips over her body and his fingers moved over her inner thighs. She clawed her nails into his hair as he chuckled.  
>And then, it knocked. On the bedroom door. Someone just…knocked. Hermione needed a moment to release and Bill groaned.<br>"Go away" He yelled to the door and turned back to Hermione.  
>"I am not going to go!" That was Rons voice. Bill growled angrily, he didn't get a chance to really talk to Ron since the incident at the engagement party, but now he wanted to spent time with Hermione and not with ripping his brother's head off.<br>"Go away Ronald we are….busy" Hermione blushed but pulled Bill closer to her again, if he had to leave tomorrow, she would not let anyone interrupt them now.  
>"No, I am not going, I have to talk to you Hermione!" He said and she groaned. And Bill decided he didn't care, should Ron listen to them having sex. He kissed Hermione deeply, a soft moan escaped her lips and he moved with his lips down her body once more.<br>"I am not kidding, I am coming in, if you're dressed or not!" Ron was yelling now and knocked again on the door.  
>"I get rid of him" Hermione mumbled as she stood up, pulled Bills shirt over, which was long enough to cover everything that should be covered and opened the door a tiny bit, but not without turning back to Bill and winking, slipping out and closing it behind her back again.<br>"What is it Ron?" She asked and ran her hand through her hair even if she knew it would be useless.  
>"Are you insane, you can't just go back here with him!" He said and tried to pull her downstairs with him but she ripped her hand away from his and crossed her arms.<br>"What the hell Ron, he is my boyfriend, I have every right to be alone with him" She said annoyed and turned back to the door. "And I would appreciate if you go now"  
>"He is dangerous! He hurt you!" Ron exclaimed getting mad and she raised her eyebrow.<br>"How would you know?" She asked almost shocked and Ron shrugged.  
>"I heard him and Charlie talk, hell Hermione how much time do you need to realize that you two are not meant to be, what do you want to happen before you leave him? Do you want to wait till he finally raped…"<br>But Hermione interrupted him, she slapped him right across the face.  
>"You leave NOW!" She said and pushed him down the stairs and out the door. Before she hurried back upstairs, into bed, with Bill.<p> 


	20. Eating like a Weasly

Another chapter, I am so in writing mood these days, oh well might be because I am sick and have nothing else to do :)  
>Hope you like the chapter and if not, let me know so I can approve my writing skills :)<br>Like always thank you for the reviews, likes or just for reading :)  
>I love you all! :)<p>

"Oh dear, you look awful" Molly exclaimed and pulled Hermione into a bone crushing hug.  
>"I wasn't feeling to well the past few days, I do miss Bill a lot" She said and sighed. "She is gone now for almost two month and I didn't even have the chance to meet him again, we are working different shifts and even if not, there is this huge time gap and I-I miss him" She was whispering the last words, not wanting to bust into tears. She had been way too emotional the last weeks anyway but Molly nodded understanding.<br>"Oh dear I know how you feel, I don't like that two of my sons are always so far away"  
>"Can I help you I the kitchen?" Hermione asked to distract Molly and her face lit up immediately.<br>"No, dear just go and sit with the others, dinner will be ready in no time" Moly shoved her into the living room where Ginny and Harry sat together on the couch and Ron was playing chess with George.  
>"Hey guys" I said entering the room and Ginny jumped up happily.<br>"'Mione! I missed you!" She jumped into Hermione's arms and the two both girls laughed and started to chat about everything. Until Harry interrupted his fiancé.  
>"Ginny, would you be so kind and let me also greet 'Mione?"<br>"Yeah, me too, we were her friends first!" Ron said and now stepped behind Harry. Hermione laughed and hugged both of her friends.  
>"Hey you two" She smiled and released them both as soon as Molly called them all for dinner.<p>

"Oh my god 'Mione! Looks like you do turn into a Weasly after all" Ginny said and looked disgusted at Hermione.  
>"What?" She asked after she swallowed another bite of her food.<br>"Guess you guys are bad influence" grinned Harry who was now also watching Hermione.  
>"I am just hungry" She tried to defend herself and Ginny laughed again.<br>"Hermione you just mixed pudding and ketchup, that isn't being hungry that is gross"  
>"Shut it" Hermione said and shoved some more food into her mouth. She hadn't realized how hungry she had been.<br>And even if Ginny glanced at her mischievously now and then she stopped complaining about Hermione's way of eating.

"'Mione, can I talk to you for a second?" Ginny asked after they were all done with Dinner and Molly went in the kitchen to clean up, with the help from Ron and Harry.  
>"Sure Gin" Hermione stood up and walked with the girl outside.<br>"So what month?" Ginny turned around and stared at Hermione exited. "Do you know the gender? Oh come on spill it!"  
>"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked and Ginny giggled.<br>"Don't pretend like you don't know, I just saw you eating and you didn't just eat for two, you ate for five, it was almost as disgusting as watching Ron"  
>"Wait, you- you think I am pregnant?" She asked and started at Ginny in shock.<br>"Uhm yeah?" Now the redhead looked almost confused.  
>"I-I mean I suppose I could be…but…" She tried to remember when she had her period last. It has been late before and she had stress and she was missing Bill so she couldn't quite remember.<br>"Well want to find out? Even if I am absolutely sure you are" Ginny said and grinned bright. "Let's go and take a test" Ginny pulled her back to the house. "Moom!" She yelled and pulled Hermione after her, not letting go of her hand. "'Mione and I had over to Diagon alley real quick, we will be back in no time" She said before pushing Hermione in the floo. "Should I get you something?" She was still yelling as George appeared. "Let me go with you, I have to head back to the store anyway" he said and Ginny nodded.  
>"Well go ahead" She turned to Hermione who just disappeared in the green flames.<p>

"What are you two wanting to get here anyway? Why was it so important that it can't wait till tomorrow?" George asked and Ginny giggled.  
>"We're not telling you" Ginny grinned and looked at Hermione who just blushed.<br>What if she was pregnant? She always had wanted children but she had just started her new job and Bill, Bill was in Egypt. She gulped down all thoughts of him, she would cry herself to sleep later. She didn't see him for weeks now and she missed him a lot. Sure they were still writing letters but it just wasn't the same, she wanted him with her, she wanted to get hugged and kissed but he was so far away. She found it hard to sleep without him by her side and if she was really pregnant now and he wasn't here that-that would be awful.  
>"'Mione? 'Mioneee?"<br>"W-what?" She asked confused and looked at Ginny who just grinned. They had stopped in front of a Drugstore, George was already gone, Hermione didn't even heard him leaving. Hermione breathed in deeply and turned to Ginny.  
>"Okay, well let's go and get a test" Hermione said and walked into the store with Ginny.<p>

"What can I do for you two?" The Women behind the counter asked and smiled friendly.  
>"We'd like to have a pregnancy test" Ginny said immediately and Hermione blushed deeply.<br>"Oh sure" The women smiled knowingly at Hermione and handed Ginny a potion. "This one is a really good test, because it has a special way of telling you that you're pregnant. The test will show you where the fetus heart is positioned, in case there is one" The woman said and Ginny looked just as confused as Hermione felt. "In case you are pregnant your stomach will glow red, showing where exactly the heart of the fetus is at the moment, and a lot of mothers feel like an instant connection when they know where the heart of their beloved baby lays"  
>"OH okay, we'll take that one than" Ginny said and grabbed the test while Hermione grabbed some money and handed it to the women.<br>"Well good luck you two, whatever you hope the outcome will be" She said just as Hermione and Ginny left again.  
>"Let's go to my place" Hermione said and pulled Ginny with her. "We can return to the Burrow afterwards, but I don't want everyone to know that I…well you know"<p>

And so they went to Hermione's place and sat in the kitchen. She was boiling water for the tea and Ginny was shifting in her chair.  
>"Come on Mione, do it" She said and handed her the potion which was laying on the table.<br>"And what if I am? Bill Is in Egypt…and I can't just ask him to come back"  
>"We can worry about that later, first I want to find out if I was right?" Ginny ginned and Hermione looked for a second at the potion, sighed and then gulped it down. As soon as she swallowed th potion, she pulled her shirt up and stared at her stomach, so did Ginny.<br>"OH MY GOD!" Ginny exclaimed and Hermione placed her hand soft over the red glowing spot.  
>"My baby" She whispered and caressed the sport with a finger. It was indeed special not just to know that she was pregnant but she could almost feel the heartbeat. Her eye started watering and she had to sit down.<br>"I AM GOING TO BE AUNT!" Ginny jumped up and jumped up and down in excitement. "Oh Hermione that's so great! Can I- well touch it?"  
>Hermione couldn't answer so she just nodded. Ginny placed her hand on the spot which had been glowing red a second ago. "Oh god Hermione, this is so exciting!" She exclaimed and looked at the still crying Hermione. But her face didn't look happy anymore, it looked almost afraid, worried to say the least. "What's wrong 'Mione?" She asked and placed a hand on her shoulder for support.<br>"What if-if Bill doesn't…well I don't know if he wants children" What if he doesn't what if he would want her to make it away? She could never do that.  
>"Don't be ridiculous, he will love it as much as he loves you"<br>The time just flew by way to fast, and Hermione was lost in her own little bubble, it was like stood under the imperious curse but she was just kind of shocked. Ginny had been dancing around in Hermione's flat for a while till they decided to go back to the burrow. Not telling anyone of course, not until Bill knew. And then there was talking and discussions about Quidditch and it was just like it usually was, just for Hermione everything felt differently. She was carrying a child, Bills child in her belly. Ginny glanced now and so often at Hermione who seemed to be completely lost in her own world. She didn't even seem to notice anything going on, so Ginny brought Hermione back home and made sure she went to bed.  
>And as soon as Ginny left Hermione's room tears started running down her cheeks. She needed Bill, only for tonight. She needed him to know. She needed to know that he loved the baby.<br>So she stood up and grabbed a random piece of parchment, not even caring that some of her tears dropped on it and scribbled the words down:  
><em><br>"Dear Bill,  
>I can't stand it anymore, I miss you so much it hurts so much to be away from you,<br>please come home Bill. I need you here right now, with me!  
>I love you<br>Hermione"_


	21. Confrontation

Thank you for the support you are giving me by reviewing or favoring or liking!  
>Love you all for that!<br>and yes, I am a Ron hater, I am currently writing two other stories I will publish soon hopefully (one Draco/ Hermione one and a Scorpius/Rose one) and Ron is always the bad guy, I just really don't like him :D

What had happened? Was Hermione okay? What did she mean with she needed him? Was she hurt? Did Ron harass her again? He would this time seriously kill Ron if he had anything to do with that.  
>Bill had just gotten ready to go to work when Hermione's owl had arrived. Normally her letters were actually put in an envelope and this was just unusual. It wasn't really a letter, rather a note. And that worried Bill even more.<br>He looked out the tent, they would be waiting for him if he didn't show up, but did he really care? If something happened to Hermione and he wasn't there, he would never forgive himself, so he quickly grabbed some parchment and wrote a quick note to his co-worker that he had some very important thing to do and would not be there for work today. He hoped they would somehow understand.  
>He grabbed his last bit of floo powder and stepped into the green flames, arriving seconds later at his and Hermione's apartment.<br>"Love?" He asked and hurried up the stairs. It was night, she had most likely written the letter in the evening and now it was early morning. At that point of time she should be in bed and he hoped she would be. He rose his hand to open the bedroom door as he suddenly heard voices. One of them was Hermione's.

"Ron, I love your brother and I will never be able to love someone as much as I love him!"  
>"What had that been between us then?" He asked and she sighed.<br>"Ron, please that was completely different, we had always been in a war and I never even knew if I would survive the final battle and yes I fancied you, but it is nothing like the way I feel about Bill. I never loved you and you-you have a girlfriend don't you?" She asked and looked away, she couldn't stand Ron being all devastated because of her. She never wanted to hurt him.  
>"Nah, she isn't my girlfriend, she is…well we had something going on but I never liked her the way I like you"<br>He said like, not liked and she gulped.  
>"Ron, please, please try to understand that I am with Bill and I am not going to leave him. Never"<br>"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Ron was now yelling and jumped up from the bed they had been sitting on together. "I won't just stand by and let him abuse you like he did before! And you know he will do it again! You know you two won't last together, because one day, one day you're going to understand that you deserve better than a werewolf! And then it will be too late because than I won't be there to heal your heart, so you better choose the right one now!"  
>Hermione looked away, she hated it when people yelled at her. "This is not going to happen Ronald, and I won't let you yell at me. I don't love you Ronald, I love your brother, I am sorry if this hurts you and believe me it was never my intention to hurt you but…"<br>"Give me a chance, one date, let me show you how much better we work together" He said or well interrupted her.  
>"Ron, even if we would go out one time it wouldn't chance anything. I love Bill and I am sure we would have a nice time but nothing more than that, just friendship and I don't want to lose you as a friend".<br>"Why? How can you know that you won't fall in love with me? You liked me before!" He exclaimed and Hermione sighed.  
>"Ron, I-I won't leave Bill because except from the obvious reason, that I am madly and head over toe in love with him, but there is another reason, I am-" She never wanted to tell someone else before she got the chance to talk to Bill but she wanted Ron to understand that he had to move on that she would never fall for him. "I am pregnant"<p>

Bill had just wanted to storm in, how could Ron be such a dick? He was his brother after all, his hand was already on the doorknob but Hermione's words had shocked him. Was she serious about the pregnancy or did she just want to get rid of Ron? But if she was, that means he was becoming father? He would be a family with Hermione and their child? Images ran through his mind, imagines of a girl looking like Hermione did as a child just with red hair and freckles and he had to smile at that image. He would love that.

"You- WHAT?" Ron was yelling again. "HOW STUPID ARE YOU?"  
>"I am not stupid Ronald!" She said now also louder.<br>"GETTING KNOCKED UP BY A WEREWOLF? HOW DUMB CAN YOU BE?"  
>She had actually never considered that, what effect would Bills lycanthropy have on their child?<br>"YEAH SEE NOW YOURSELF THE SHIT YOU GOT YOURSELF INTO!" Ron was still yelling.  
>"Ron, I love Bill and our child!" Hermione's voice was quiet she sounded really hurt.<br>"YEAH YOUR FUCKING WEREWOLF CHILD! HAVE FUN GETTING ABUSED BY YOUR BOYFRIEND AND YOUR CHILD! GOD HERMIONE YOU'RE SUCH A…"  
>Enough was enough. Bill had stormed into the room, his eyes fixed on Ron.<br>"Get out" His voice wasn't raised, but it was deep and he was growling. He wouldn't let Ron hurt Hermione any more.  
>"NO, I will stay as long as there is still HOPE FOR HERMIONE, She could still abort the child and live happy with ME! You know as good as I do that I would be so much BETTTER FOR HER, WHAT CAN YOU POSSIBLE GIVE HER? YOU KNOCKED HER UP WITH A FUCKING WEREWOLF CHILD, BUT HEY GIVE ME A CALL WHEN YOU AND YOUR BASTARD KID KILLED HER! Hermione!" Ron had turned away from Bill and was now facing Hermione, "You have to see that too, you're not that dumb and keep the bastard, will you? You can come with me now, and we make it away and then we can be HAPPY!"<br>Bill had been growling dangerously through all out of Ron's little speech but now he started talking, if you could call that talking. "Don't you know how pathetic you sound Ron?" Bill's voice was still as dark and dangerous as it was before. He jumped forward, grabbed Ron hard by the shoulder and slammed him into the wall. "You're going to leave now and you won't come back!" He removed his hands and Ron stared at Bill, than Hermione "I want your decision now" He said his eyes fixed on her mine. "You go with me forever or you stay and you won't see me again" Hermione swallowed, how could Ron do this to her? She had never wanted to hurt him! "Hermione! I love you!" Ron was yelling once more but she just shook her head. Enough sign for Bill to grab Ron by his shirt and kick him out of their house.

"That was ugly" Hermione whispered but then seemed to notice something. She stared up at Bill in confusion. "You- you are here" She jumped up from the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck and he started spinning her around.  
>"Sure I am, I was worried about you, especially after that note" He said and buried his face in her hair.<br>"OH god Bill you have no idea how glad I am that you are here" Hermione was mumbling, tears streaming down her cheeks as Bill carefully sat her down again.  
>"Was that true, what you told Ron? About us becoming patents?" He asked careful and she looked down and nodded than careful.<br>"Y-yes, I-I am pregnant" She mumbled so he almost didn't hear her.  
>"We get a baby?" He pulled her back into his arms and spun her around once more. "Oh god Hermione!" Bill was more than excited and all the fear of him maybe not wanting the child was gone in a heartbeat. Hermione laughed happily as she pushed her lips against his and lost herself in their kiss.<br>"This is all wrong" She said and pouted as Bill dropped her on the ground once more and raised an eyebrow.  
>"What do you mean love?" She grinned.<br>"This was not the way I planned on telling you about our little one" she took his hand and placed it carefully on her belly.


	22. Bills greatest fear

I am sorry that I took so long to uplode a new chapter but school had been so busy and I was/ am so unhappy with this chapter but I just didn't want to let you wait any longer!  
>I promise the next chapter will be better!<br>And like always I love every follower, reader and every review, thank you all without you writing would suck! 3

Bill was holding his breath as Hermione screamed one more. She grabbed his hand even tighter in hers and he was sure his hand was already broken. Since when was Hermione this strong?  
>"I hate you!" She said and he grinned, that was the tenth time she told him that now.<br>"Oh, do you?" He asked and tried to remove his hand from hers. "Well in that case I'd better go now" Bill joked and Hermione grabbed his hand again.  
>"D-Don't you dare!" She removed now her hand from his herself just to slap his arm. "You know I" She was interrupted by another scream that escaped her lips, "love you!" She practically yelled at him and he kissed her forehead.<br>"I love you honey, and you're doing a great job here" to be honest, he had no idea if she was doing a good or crappy job, but he wanted to distract her at least a little bit.  
>"Oh gosh, just kill me!" Hermione exclaimed and Bill grinned once more. "I hate you!" Eleventh time. She was biting her lip and her eyes were shut closed in pain. She was sweating and breaking his hand.<br>After what felt like forever the healer suddenly leaned up with a crying something in her arms. The women in white handed the baby over to someone who cleaned it up and wrapped it in a blanket.  
>"Congratulations, it is a boy!" The healer said and Bills chest seemed to swell, he was so proud, he was father and Hermione had done a great job and he was having a little boy! Bill looked down at Hermione before leaned down and kissing her forehead.<br>"Are you getting all sentimental now daddy?" Hermione giggled, as she whipped a single tear from his cheek and he smiled.  
>"I love you Hermione" She looked really tired but after hours of delivering and constant pain and exhaustion that was most likely normal.<br>"I love you too, both of my boys. Can I hold him?" Hermione asked weakly and the healer turned to them again, smiling as she handed Bill the little thing wrapped in a green blanket. He looked once more at Hermione, his heart beat quickening before seeing his child for the first time.  
>He stared down at it, down at a ball of fur.<br>"What is that?" He asked disgusted and wanted to drop the thing immediately.  
>"Your baby" The healer said and Bill stared from the thing in his arms back to the healer.<br>"No, this is some furry thing, but not my baby!"  
>"He is a werewolf" The healer said like it was the most normal thing in the world that Hermione had just giving birth to some ball of fur, and only then did he notice that the furry thing had a face, a snout and big yellow eyes and sharp teeth.<br>"I want to hold him" Hermione sounded very distant to Bill, their child was a werewolf just like Ron had predicted.  
>"Bill" Her voice snapped him back to reality. "Let me hold him" Hermione said and he bite his lip, could he give it to Hermione? She would see sooner or later anyway.<br>So Bill leaned down and handed Hermione the thing. She smiled happily and rubbed her nose against the child's snout.  
>"Isn't he just the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" Hermione mumbled and pulled the full ball closer to her, placing it on her chest and closing her eyes.<br>"This is perfect" She mumbled. "Our little family" only now did she start crying. Happy tears run down her cheeks and he kneed down next to her and kissed some of them away. He didn't know what to do, she was so happy about this thing she had given birth to while he just despised it, he hated it. It only resembled the wolfish side he hated so much about himself.  
>Suddenly Hermione let out a soft gasp and Bill focused back on her and saw that the thing, which had been laying on Hermione's chest, had his teeth sank into her flesh, blood started running down her shoulder as the thing started to attack her, his own mother.<br>Then things suddenly shifted he was no longer controlled by the rational human being, he was controlled by his inner wolf and he was jealous, furious at the child, no one should be able to taste her blood than him! He growled and grabbed the child pulling it off of Hermione before sinking his own teeth into her flesh.

Bill was sitting upright in his bed, sweaty and shaking. He ran his sweaty palm through his hair and only then did he notice Hermione's cold hand on his chest.  
>"Shht!" She whispered and moved closer to him. "It was just a dream" She murmured and ran her hand over his chest. "It's all good"<br>He moved away from her, pushing her even further away from him. Bill stared at Hermione for a minute before jumping up.  
>"Bill, where are you going?" Hermione asked and followed him out the door. What the hell was he doing? Where was he going? In the middle of the night.<br>"Bill!" She ran over to the front door and jumped in front of the door to stop him from leaving.  
>"You have to stay away from me!" he said sounding desperate. "You have to stay away, you have to be safe" He murmured and tried to shove her out the way but she was struggling.<br>"Bill, what are you talking about?" She grabbed his wrist, she wouldn't let him go. Not when he was so upset.  
>"I will hurt you sooner or later again! You can't be with me, you will get hurt" He hurt the horror in his voice but he didn't want to imagine Hermione being hurt, especially not when he was the one who would hurt her.<br>"Bill stop that shit, I know you won't!" She exclaimed and tried to lean up to kiss him. But he wouldn't let her be near him anymore. He had let that happen for way to long already.  
>He had managed to get rid of her grip and pushed her out of his way, running out of their apartment.<br>She hurried after him, grabbing his hand once more.  
>"I love you, don't go! Please Bill!" She was close to crying, tears building in her eyes and she knew he would leave, it was way too good to be lasting, too good to be true, she just wasn't meant to be happy.<br>And suddenly she felt arms wrapped around her, holding her.  
>"I'm sorry, I-"but she shook her head.<br>"No, it's okay, just don't go, please" She said and he pulled her even closer.  
>"Let's go back to bed love" Bill mumbled after a while and she nodded. He pulled her up into his arms and carried her back into the flat, and placed her on their bed.<br>"Can I ask what made you freak out?" Hermione asked, laying in his arms, a blanket wrapped closely around her and her head rested on Bills shoulder.  
>"I-" Should he tell her the truth? Or just make up some lie so she could sleep calm and don't worry herself. "I am scared of being a dad, what if I am not a good father?" He asked and she giggled.<br>"Really? That's it? Bill, you will be the best father in the world and I know that because I know how you always took care of Ginny and you are so sweet and caring and every child would die to have you as a dad"  
>"I love you Hermione" He murmured in her ear as she closed her eyes and snugged closer into his embrace.<p> 


	23. Telling the Weaslys again

I know it was a pretty long time but therefor you get two today, that's good right? :)  
>Thank you for all the reviews I think 15 is pretty good! And the story is not even done yet.<br>So here is a new chapter, without Drama this time we do want Bill and Hermione to have some good times right? :D  
>Tell me what you think, or not, anyways thanks for reading! :)<p>

Bill continued to have nightmares and every night Hermione would wake him up. And it started to show, he had dark circles under his eyes, was concentrated and was moody now and so often.  
>"Bill?" Hermione just came home from grocery shopping and found him resting on the couch, eyes closed and a forgotten book resting on his belly, moving up and down with every breath he was taking. Hermione took the book and placed it on the small table.<br>He started mumbling and she sighed, she wish she could just let him sleep but he would only freak out if he had to live through the nightmare again.  
>"Sweetie, wake up" She mumbled, kneeing next to him and shaking him softly. "It's okay, it's just a dream" She didn't know how often she had said those exact words in the last weeks. Probably way to often but what else was she supposed to say?<br>"Mhm?" Bills eyes were opening and he looked terrified, till he locked eyes with Hermione and seemed to calm down.  
>"It's all good" She reassured him and kissed his hand she was holding.<br>"Right, it was just…"  
>"A nightmare, I know" She said softly and squeezed herself with him on the couch, resting her chin on his chest so she could still look at him.<br>"Where have you been anyway?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.  
>"I got some groceries, but they are still in the car, don't worry" She said and kissed his cheek. She recalled the conversation well enough where he was practically yelling at her to drop the six-pack water bottles she was carrying and her yelling back because she had no idea why she wasn't allowed to do so. It took her a while to get where his overprotectiveness came from. He was worried about her and the child health, so he couldn't let her carry anything anymore and tried everything to make her life ad pleasant and as easy as possible. Which also meant him being very gentle and soft in the bedroom, and that annoyed her. Because she knew it wasn't him and she wanted his old rough, strong but also loving way back.<br>"I got you something" She said and smiled brightly. "Well it is almost done, let me go check on it" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the kitchen. It smelled really gross and she opened a window before she walked to the stove.  
>"Perfect" She mumbled and smiled back at Bill who looked slightly confused. "It's almost done"<br>"What is it?" He asked and looked at the pot. "Is that….dinner?" He asked sounding horrified and she laughed.  
>"No, it's a dreamless potion" She said as if it was totally obvious and him just being stupid.<br>"Oh…OH!" Bill wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. "You're genius! Thank you love!" He murmured and pressed his lips on her neck and she shivered. She turned her head and with him being on eyelevel she didn't even have to lean up or stand on her tiptoes to kiss him passionate. One arm wrapped around his neck and the others fingers clawed in his shirt, pulling him closer.  
>"Love?" He asked as she started to unbutton his shirt. "What are you doing?"<br>"Isn't it obvious?" She mumbled and kissed him even more.  
>"You…I mean we shouldn't, I really don't think it's good for the baby" Bill said and she almost groaned. Sure it was sweet how much he cared but sometimes it was so freaking annoying! Like right now, which guy would stop her from having sex with him? She didn't even remember when they had sex the last time, well maybe she was exaggeration but before her pregnancy the two of them had sex like every other day, it was crazy, hot and she had loved it, she had loved how easily Bill turned her on, their sex life had been incredible and she missed that, she missed how he would walk up to her randomly, grab her, place her on the kitchen table and just snog and shag the sense out of her. It wasn't like that anymore, they had sex every second week, if she was lucky every week but she wasn't lucky lately and she was only pregnant for 3 month. In time for her to deliver they wouldn't have sex at all anymore or what was Bills plan?<br>Why was she thinking so much about sex anyway? It was weird but since she didn't have it anymore all her thoughts were consumed by the image of a sweaty and very naked Bill doing all kinds of things with her.  
>"It is very good for the baby" She murmured and kissed him again. "And even more for the mommy" She murmured and he grinned pulling her closer and finally kissing her back.<br>"Well I would do everything for the mommy-to-be" He pulled her with him to the bedroom and she dropped on the bed, pulling him with her.

"You can't blame this one on me" Bill joked as he pushed her into the living room. "Mom will kill us for being late for dinner, but hey let's just tell them how you forced me to have sex with you" Bill said with a grin and she narrowed her eyes.  
>"I don't think I forced it to much, don't act like you didn't enjoy it" She said and he chuckled.<br>"Fine, let's just hurry okay? I want to tell them the good news before Dinner" He said and Hermione was so glad that he called her pregnancy good news, she wasn't sure if he had really wanted the child or if he just wanted to support her but day after day he showed her how much he liked the idea of them being a family and how much he loved the unborn baby.  
>"When we go to the healer next time…" Bill started and Hermione almost laughed, she had no idea how often he had said that particular sentence but it was often, he always wanted to talk about what the healer said and how the baby looked. "Can we ask for the gender?" He asked and Hermione giggled.<br>"Yes, I'd like to know that too" She said before stepping into the green lames and flooing to the burrow. Bill following only seconds later.

"'Mione!" Ginny hurried over to her and Bill and hugged her or well tried to. She narrowed her eyes and looked from Hermione's face to her belly and back. Ginny had promised not to tell anyone because Hermione wanted to know if the child would even survive and that everything was okay with it until she told everyone.  
>"You have to tell them!" Ginny whispered and Hermione nodded.<br>"We will, today actually" She said and Ginny smiled happily, hurrying over to her brother and hugging him happily.  
>"Dinner is ready everyone" Molly Weasly exclaimed and everyone gathered around the large table.<br>"Just in time" Hermione mumbled and grabbed Bills hand pulling him to the table with her. While everyone sat down Hermione and Bill continued to stand, waiting for them all to stop talking, what of course wouldn't happen so Hermione rose her voice.  
>"Guys, I or well rather we-"she looked shortly at Bill and smiled a little, "have to tell you something" She said and Bill grabbed her hand squeezing it.<br>"I am pregnant" She just blurted out and everyone started talking, yelling, congratulating, some of them, like Harry, jumped up and hugged them. It took a while for everyone to calm down again and Hermione looked at Ron's, now empty seat. She hadn't notice him leave but now that he was gone she had to concentrate not to let her smile drop. Ron had been mean to her and Bill, had insulted both of them, tried to get them break up, but still he had been her best friend for years, it wasn't easy to come to terms with that.  
>So she was glad when Bill and she sat down and everyone started eating and having their own conversations even if most of them were still about the unborn child. Molly was discussing with everyone what color of yarn she should use to make baby socks and hats.<br>George wanted to bet with everyone about the gender, while he told everyone that he hoped for boy twins and tried to convince Bill to call them Gred and Feorge.  
>Ginny was planning a baby shower and Harry tried not to laugh at Ginny's excitement.<p> 


	24. Engagement and other news

Like I said, the next chapter, a bit more exciting then the last one :)  
>Oh, by the way this chapter is way longer than the others, I planned to make two out of it but I didn't know where to split so you get a longer one :)<br>Love you all!

The days went on just like that, Bill was trying to please her in every possible way but was still very careful around her. She was now 6 month pregnant and felt like a porcelain doll, at least Bill behaved like that. She wasn't allowed to lift anything or pick something up, she sometimes wondered why he let her dress all by herself in the morning. When they went for a walk, what they did most likely once a day so Hermione would get some fresh air and some movement, he would help her put on her shoes and coat. She sometimes felt like she was the child, but even if that annoyed her, she realized what a wonderful father Bill was going to be.  
>Hermione did enjoy his caring self though. Never had someone cared so much about her health and how she felt even if it was annoying sometimes. Especially when it came to sex, because Hermione wanted sex all the time but Bill didn't give in so easily most of the time. It was to exhausting and whatever his excuses were. One day she actually started crying that he didn't find her appealing anymore since she was as fat as a cow and excused him on not being able to love a fat pig like her. Since that Bill gave in more often, not wanting to ever make her think that again.<br>But even if Bill tried to be there for her all the time and do whatever he could to make her feel good, Bill was still working and so was Hermione. She hated work though, it was very exhausting and her constant fatigue didn't make it any better. So she was very glad when she could finally stop working because of her pregnancy.  
>"Hey there gorgeous" Bill walked into the living room where Hermione was laying on the couch, it was Monday, the first Monday Hermione didn't have to attend work. A steaming cup of tea stood next to her on the small table, with a book that Bill had bought her a few days ago.<br>"You're home!" She said happily and stood up, it was harder than expected, her huge belly was very much in the way and she needed a moment to push herself up from the couch.  
>"Don't stand up" But it was too late she was finally standing and walked, well if walk was the correct word, she did look like a duck walking, over to him and tried to hug him. Didn't really work because her arms were too short for her huge stomach. So he turned her around and wrapped his arms around her, resting them on her belly.<br>"How are you two today?" He asked and she smiled.  
>"Good, as usual" She said and turned to him for a soft kiss.<br>"Does your back still hurt?" He asked and she remembered all the hours he gave her massages because her back had hurt so badly.  
>"It is better, but if you insist on giving me a massage I am all up for it" She said with a soft grin and he chuckled, removing his hands from her belly and started to rub her shoulders.<br>Her lips escaped a soft moan as she closed her eyes and relaxed, she always relaxed around Bill but when he was doing this to her, there was no tension at all left in her body.  
>"Maybe you should lay back down" He said after a while and pulled her to the couch, he didn't like her standing for too long, placing her back in her original position on the couch and grabbed her feet, placing them on his lap. He starting to rub the left one.<br>If there was one thing Hermione loved more than a back massage it was a foot massage, or well sex with Bill but that was another thing.  
>"Thank you" She murmured after a while, but his hands didn't stop though.<br>"Are you hungry?" He asked and she looked up at him with a smile.  
>"It is not even 4 pm, why do you want to eat Dinner this ear-oh" She looked at him and he looked back, rather sad.<br>"Yeah, it's full moon" He said and she sat up. That was the only thing she hated more than Bill being gone for work. Bill being gone because he was scared to hurt her again, to lose control. After the last time they had kind of agreed on him not being around for full moon, so he would disappear before the moon rises and come back after it was down again. And she hated it, because she hated to sleep alone all night. She couldn't really sleep without his arm wrapped around her and hated to wake up by herself without him there to kiss her good morning or help her stand up.  
>"Well sure we can eat now, I am hungry all the time anyway" She said and he laughed softly.<br>"Anything particular you'd like?" He asked and she shook her head.  
>"Anything is fine" She again tried to stand up but he pushed her down careful.<br>"I get you when I'm done" he said and kissed her forehead before he left to make dinner.

"Love?" Bill called from the kitchen and she heard him approach, so she turned off the TV and tried to stand up. Yes Bill had gotten her one since he insist of her laying down so much and she would get bored after a while and even if she could read, and loved to read a lot, she was often too tired to do so and watching TV was a welcome distraction. But before she could even start an attempt Bill was by her side and pulled her carefully up.  
>"You okay?" He asked, his usual question when she had to stand up or do anything to 'exhausting' for his taste.<br>"Yes, I am good" She said and leaned up giving him a small kiss. "So what's for dinner?" She asked entering the kitchen with his hand in hers.  
>"Mashed potatoes, Roster, vegetables, salad, casserole, and chicken wings". He was always overdoing it with the food.<br>"Sounds good" She said and smiled as he helped her sit down and sat down opposite from her.  
>Hermione put a bit of everything on her plate and then decided to drown it all in strawberry jam.<br>"Oh gosh this is so good" She said as she shoved some more of her weird food mix into her mouth and Bill laughed. Since she started to mix cornflakes with cheese and instead of milk used orange juice he didn't question or about her food habit anymore.  
>"So how was work?" She asked and grabbed his hand which had been resting on the table.<br>"Oh, pretty boring to be honest, I had a lot of paper work today, how was your day?" He asked and she smiled.  
>"Good, Harry came over and after a while Ginny did too" She said and smiled.<br>"Did you do something fun or just stayed home and talked?" He asked and she knew he wasn't just interesting, he had started to worry again that she might have done something to exhausting or reckless for her condition.  
>"We just took a walk and got Lunch in a little muggle café" She said and he exhaled relieved. Hermione snickered. "You're always so worried"<br>"Yeah, I know, but well you're the most important thing in my life, well no actually, you are my life!" Bill exclaimed and smiled a little, but when he looked up and saw Hermione's tears he looked almost shocked.  
>"Sorry, I didn't…" He started but she cut him off.<br>"No-it's just the sweetest thing someone ever said to me" She mumbled. Bill was kneeling next to her now, whipping a single tear from her cheek.  
>"I love you Hermione" He said and kissed her softly.<br>"I love you too!"  
>"And well, I actually wanted to wait before asking, trying to catch a good moment or well get some courage to ask but maybe this is just as good of a moment as any other.." Bill started to ramble and Hermione looked confused at him.<br>"I- well" He sighed and looked up into her eyes. "Hermione, I love you and you are everything to me, you make me happy and I hope I can return that favor at last a bit and I know you are better than me, but I will try and make myself worthy of you all my life if you let me of course and I love you. Oh god, I am bad at this and I had written a full speech for this but well I guess this has to do now, I love you so much and I want to spent the rest of my life with you because without you it wouldn't be worth living, so would you do me the favor and make me the happiest man in the universe?" Bill asked and Hermione tilted her head.  
>"Well, sure I would love to make you the happiest man in the universe but what do I have to do for that to happen?" She asked and Bill looked now even more confused than she was a moment ago.<br>"Oh, OH! I forgot the most important part" He said and jumped up, grabbed a box from the pocket of his coat and hurried back to her.  
>"Well would you- do you want to- I mean would you like- Oh man this sucks" He said rubbing his neck embarrassed before he just opened the box exposing a tiny golden ring to Hermione. It was a small one, or well it looked rather like two rings crossing in the middle.<br>"What I wanted to ask you if you want to marr-"  
>"YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, of course yes!" She said and there were new tears streaming down her face while he carefully pushed the ring on her finger and she leaned own to kiss him.<br>"I love you" He said and wrapped his arms around her to kiss her once more. "I love you both" Bill corrected himself and she smiled. He had never seen her as happy before.  
>"Oh gosh Bill!" She said and looked down at her finger, at the ring. It fit perfectly. "I love you so much!" She exclaimed followed by another kiss but suddenly she flinched. The baby had started kicking again and this time it really hurt badly. She moved with her hands immediately to her belly and gasped.<br>"Outch" She murmured and closed her eyes hoping for the baby to stop the kicking soon. Hermione felt a new pair of hands resting on her belly and she groaned loudly when the child started to kick even harder. Why did it hurt so much? It never hurt before, well not much and it didn't really stop.  
>"Bill!" She exclaimed suddenly panicking. There was not only the baby kicking, there was a different kind of pain in her stomach and it scared her. "I-I think something is wrong! It is not supposed to h-hur- outch!" She closed her eyes and moaned in pain.<br>"We have to go to St. Mungos" She whispered and tried to fight the tears. She wasn't sure why she was crying, because it really hurt or because she was so worried about the child's health.  
>"I-Hermione I can't" Bill said desperate and looked at his watch. "I have to go" He said and she just stared at him.<br>"What? No-why Bill no! Please, you-you can't leave me now! Please Bi-" But he kissed her softly to make her shut up.  
>"I have to go because its full moon remember and the moon will rise soon and we did agree of me not being around for that time of month." Right, she did remember making that agreement with him.<br>"Oh, oh well okay, I-I can go by myself to the hospital" She said and tried to stand up but again pain shot through her body. "Bloody hell!" Looks like spending time with Ronald did influence her, or well more her language at last.  
>"How much time do you have till it rises? Could you...could you take me there before you leave?" She mumbled through clenched teeth.<br>"Yes, I will" He said and pulled her carefully into his arms, he grabbed her coat and carefully help her into it before he grabbed her shoes and put them on her feet before putting shoes on himself and grabbing car keys.  
>Hermione had insisted of him learning how to drive and they even got their own car, it wasn't a real fancy one but it wasn't crappy either.<br>"Can I do anything?" Bill asked desperate as he looked at Hermione who sat in the passenger seat, her face pale and her hands resting on her belly.  
>"No…just drive fast" She murmured and closed her eyes. It hurt so baldy. And what if the child was hurt? What were they supposed to do then?<br>"We're almost there love" Bill said and grabbed her hand in his. Good thing they didn't got a stick shift car.  
>"Do you really have to leave?" Hermione whispered almost unheard by Bill and he gulped. He really didn't want to leave her especially when she was in pain and when he didn't know if she and their baby would be okay.<br>"I-I don't know love, I am scared to stay but I don't want to leave you" He said and stopped the car in front of St. Mungos. Well the two of them knew it was St. Mungos, the muggles of course didn't.  
>"Come on, let's go" He said and got out of the car, practically ran around it, opened her door and helped her out.<p>

"Well Miss Granger" The healer said and looked from Hermione to Bill who had decided on staying but in a safe distance.  
>"Is the child oaky?" He asked, hating that he wasn't even addressed by the healer. And he hated it when he healer took Hermione's hand to help her sit down and he had hated him even more when he pulled up Hermione's shirt and touched her Belly and he just really hated him for not even including him in that all, it was his child after all. He let a deep growl escape his lips and ran his tongue over his teeth, unseen by the healer and Hermione. Full moon had definitely risen by now and he could feel it. It was hard to explain but he really wanted to rip of the healer head right now only for looking at Hermione. He hated that feeling, he hated how he was so jealous and could hardly control that.<br>"I am sorry to tell you this Miss" Hermione's faced got even paler, she looked almost ghostly white and Bill started shaking, "your child is lycanthropic" He said and Bills heart dropped.  
>What had he done? What had he done to an innocent child? What had ne done to Hermione knocking her up with a child of his with a werewolf baby? Ron had been right after all.<br>"What- What does that mean, Bill isn't a real, or well, he doesn't transform" Hermione's voice was only a whisper. "Your child won't either, but that's why he is so strong around full moon, and he will have some symptoms, it is nothing to bad really. It is worse right now because the child is surrounded by so much blood and flesh from the only person he knows, the only one he loves and he wants to claim his. So he is trying to get hold of some flesh". Bill felt sick.  
>"The child is trying to rip her form the inside out?" He didn't recognize his voice, he was to wolfish for his voice to sound human. Bill wanted to get that child out of Hermione immediately he wanted to protect her from his. This innocent girl had to be saved from such a monster inside of her.<br>"Get it out! Get it out of her now!" Bill had jumped forward and stood protectively by Hermione's side.  
>"We can't do that sir" The healer said and looked shortly at Hermione. "It would kill the child!"<br>"I DON'T CARE!" He was growling loudly, dangerously. "IT HURTS HER!" The healer had to do something or he would hurt her as much as Hermione was hurt by the child. But it wasn't the healers fault, t was his. He did that to her. How could he say he love her but do that to her?  
>He couldn't stay here, he couldn't look at Hermione seeing the hatred or the despair or disappointment in her eyes. He heard her say his name but was already out of the door, he couldn't stand it, he couldn't stand himself anymore.<p> 


	25. Talking with Harry

Okay guess I did get alot done today so you even get a 3rd chapter! :)  
>I have another one almsot written out so this time it won't be to long till I update! I promise<br>Love you all!

Hermione had tried to get after him but he was too fast, even if she wouldn't be pregnant and could walk normal speed he would be too fast. So the only thing she could do was going home, she called a cap and drove home. She couldn't think of anything else than Bill. He had looked so happy when she agreed to marry him and then it all went wrong. She needed to talk to him, she just had to!  
>"Miss? Miss?" She looked up confused, the cap had stopped in front of her house.<br>"Oh, right, sorry" She said and tried to get out somehow fast, didn't work, so the cap driver got out and helped her.  
>"Sorry" She said but he didn't seem to mind too much, still she gave him a huge tip before she went inside her house.<br>"Bill?" She yelled but she didn't really expect him to be there and well he wasn't. She dropped on the couch and found herself playing with the ring on her finger over and over again, turning it around eh finger, pulling it off and on and off and on again. She was nervous. She didn't know what to do and she was afraid, afraid that Bill wouldn't want the child or that Bill would just run away and not come back.  
>"Soooorrry, I am super-duper late, I know but it is all Ginny's fault she decided to undress me once I was dressed and so…Hermione?" Her best friend hurried over to her and kneed down next to her, taking her hand in his.<br>"What's wrong?" He asked worried as he noticed her tears.  
>"It's- It is just that…"She tried but the tears overcame her and she couldn't speak any more.<br>"Hey it's okay" Harry had sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her, holding her close and stroking her back. "It will all turn out fine" He mumbled and she sobbed into his chest.  
>It took her forever to somehow pull herself together again but she was so glad that Harry was here. Since Bill left her alone on full moon, Harry and Ginny always stopped by and played chess or took a walk with her, just anything to distract her from his absence. She wondered if Bill ordered them to do so but it was nice anyway.<br>"Do you want to tell me now?" Harry asked and Hermione leaned a bit away looking at him with red eyes.  
>"Yeah, I was at St. Mungos this evening because my stomach hurt badly and I was worried that something was wrong with the child" She started and Harry continued to rub her back comforting.<br>"And well it, the child, has lycanthropy" She finished and looked up at Harry who pushed his glasses up his nose, he always did that when he was nervous or didn't know what to do or say.  
>"And Bill just freaked out"<br>"Bill was with you?" Harry's voice sounded worried. "What do you mean he freaked out?"  
>"Yeah he was there and well not the freaking out you are thinking of, he didn't hurt anyone but he told the healer to get the child out of he and when the healer told him that it wasn't possible he just ran off". She finished and looked sadly up at Harry. "And I am worried about him, I don't think I have ever seen him this upset before. Bill had nightmares about exactly this, out child having inherited his genes, ever since Ron told him and I always tried to tell him that it wouldn't be like this. And well I don't care, I don't care that Bill is sometimes a bit wolfish and I don't care that my child will be that way, I love them both so much but I know that Bill cares".<br>"I know… so what are you going to do?" Harry asked and she looked confused at him. "Tell him, or not?" Only then did she remember that Bill wouldn't remember, he wouldn't know they went to St. Mungos or what the healer had said, he wouldn't recall anything what happened while the full moon was up.  
>"No, I don't want him to know, he will find out early enough and maybe when he sees the child, hold it in his arms, maybe he don't mind then" She said and Harry nodded.<br>"Yeah maybe"  
>The rest of the night was much more enjoyable. Harry promised not to tell Bill and so Hermione started to get distracted even if she never really got Bill out of her head.<br>"Hermione?" She looked from her plate up to him, Harry had decided to make them midnight scrambled eggs and bacon and looked grossed out as she started to mix chocolate in her eggs.  
>"What it tastes good" She said and offered him her food but he declined.<br>"Nah, I am good with my own" he said and suddenly grabbed her hand, she dropped her fork while he looked at the golden ring on her finger.  
>"Since when do you have that?" He asked and raised his eyebrows and she blushed a little, she had totally forgotten about that.<br>"Since earlier today" She said and smiled happily.  
>"It that what I think it is?" He asked and she nodded.<br>"Yes, I am engaged" She said and the brightest of smiles crossed her face.  
>"Oh wow, Hermione! Congrats!" Harry said and jumped up, pulling her into a more or less hug, her belly was constantly in the way.<br>"Thank you" She said not able to stop smiling.  
>"When are you planning on telling Ginny and the others? You know it is hard to hide something like that from Ginny"<br>Hermione snickered. "True, well we didn't talk about that, but maybe next time when we're over at yours? Or next time at the burrow I guess" She said and smiled softly.  
>"Sounds good, so what about you guys coming over for Dinner tomorrow night?" Harry asked and Hermione laughed. Harry was almost as excited as her about her engagement.<br>"How did he ask you?" Harry asked and she rose an eyebrow.  
>"You really want to know? When did you turn into something romantic?" She asked and Harry laughed.<br>"Didn't, but I figured you would want to talk about it and Ginny would probably ask that or rather force you to tell her every detail" He sad and Hermione laughed.  
>"Well actually I think it was a spontaneous thing, he was rambling something about having a speech written out and waiting for the perfect moment but he decided against that all and asked at dinner. But it was so sweet anyway. I think it was the perfect way to ask, even if most women would disagree because it was just a regular day and regular food or what so ever but it was perfect" Now she was rambling, one thing she had in common with Bill but her eyes were glittering with tears of happiness talking about him asking, recalling the moment in her head.<br>"Oh Harry, can you believe it? I am getting married!" And for the first time since she left St. Mungos she didn't worry, she was just happy.  
>"Crazy isn't it, you are turning out to be a Weasly after all" He said and chuckled while she slapped his arm.<br>"You're an idiot" She informed him and he laughed.  
>"I know 'Mione, I know! Ginny lets me know every now and then"<br>"Good thing she does, wouldn't want you to forget" She grinned but then bite her lip, the thought came to her all of a sudden and she started worrying again. "We have to tell Ron" She said and looked down at her food, suddenly not hungry at all anymore.  
>"He will come around eventually" Harry said and took her hand in his. "Don't worry you friendship does mean a lot to him" Harry said and Hermione bit her lip.<br>"I don't know Harry, he did so many thing, I don't know if I can forgive him for everything he's done, Bill suffered so much because of Ronald and Ron is the one who told me he didn't want to see me ever again" She said and sighed sadly, she stood up and started to put her plate into the sink, reaching up for a cup so she could make them some tea Harry suddenly jumped up.  
>"What?" She asked confused as he walked over to her and pulled her shirt up a bit. Her belly was dark blue, black at some parts.<br>"Holy shit 'Mione!" Harry exclaimed and she pulled her shirt down again, that explained why it hurt as much as it did.  
>"It is the baby, it is well how did the healer put it? Trying to claim me his or something like that" She said, not really wanting to explain that the child was trying to rip some of her flesh, get her blood or whatever.<br>"And how? Why is it leaving marks on your skin?" Harry wasn't stupid, Hermione should have known he would want to know more.  
>"Do we have to talk about that?" She asked and he gladly shook his head.<br>"Of course not, but you better go and lay down on the couch, I make tea" he said and pushed her out of the room.


	26. Breakfast in bed

Here comes the newest chapter, hope I didn't let you wait for to long!  
>Thank you for the newest review and likes and favoriting (is that a word?) and for reading!<br>Love you all! :)

"Good morning my love!" She opened her eyes, rubbing them with her hands before sitting up carefully.  
>"Bill!" She said and wrapped her arms around his neck.<br>"Why did you sleep on the couch?" He asked and she looked around, right, she was laying on the couch. But she did remember Harry bringing her upstairs. Weird. Oh right now she remembered.  
>"I wanted to wait for you to come back, looks like I missed that" She said and he grinned, taking her hand in his and kissing it softly, looking at the ring on her finger.<br>"I can't believe you said yes" Bill said a huge smile spread across his face.  
>"What did you expect? Me to say no?" She giggled and he shrugged.<br>"Well could have happened right?"  
>"No, that won't happen, I love you way too much for that!" Hermione pulled herself closer to him and kissed him deeply.<br>"I love you too, more than I could ever tell you" Hermione smiled.  
>"Well if you love me that much, you would most likely be happy to give me a massage right?" She asked and he laughed.<br>"Of course love!" Bill said and helped her sit up, sat down behind her and started to massage her shoulder, kissing her neck softly. Hermione moaned and dropped her head on her chin.  
>"You should do that professional" She mumbled and closed her eyes.<br>"You think? Nah getting massaged by me is a privilege" Bill said with a grin. "I doubt I ever gave anyone a massage except from you and Ginny probably"  
>"What about Fleur?" She asked. Hermione didn't like thinking about Fleur because she knew she couldn't compete with her in any way.<br>"Nah, she didn't like to be touched that much" He said faking a French accent and Hermione snickered.  
>"Do you-"she breathed in deeply. "And please be honest with me, but do you sometimes miss her or think about her?"<br>Bill thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I do and all the time I do I am so glad that it's over, she was nothing like you and well I am glad I am not stuck with her anymore" Bill said and even if it was probably stupid Hermione believed him.  
>"Well now I am curious, do you compare me to Victor or Ron?" Bill asked and Hermione snickered again.<br>"Victor? Seriously 4th grade?" She asked and he chuckled.  
>"Well yeah, who knows maybe Krum is the best kisser in the world and I suck? I wouldn't know"<br>"Believe me, you do anything but suck and well Krum and I kissed but it wasn't real kissing" She said and shrugged. "And with Ron, well it was different, I never loved him, it was just the logical thing to do and that's why we dated I guess, it would have never worked out, if I had to spent the rest of my life with him I would have shot myself or him" She said and Bill laughed.  
>"Good" He said and Hermione turned to him.<br>"Good?" She asked while he nodded.  
>"Yeah good" Hermione rolled her eyes but pushed herself softly up to kiss him, wrapping her arms around him.<br>"You're silly" She told him and he kissed her this time.  
>"Yeah, but you're smart enough for both of us, most likely smart enough for the entire Weasly family" He grinned and she rolled her eyes again but blushed lightly. "Come on, you know it's true" he said and she blushed even deeper.<br>"Well you flatter me" She said and he grinned.  
>"Nah just stating the obvious" He nudged her and placed a kiss on her neck, moving his lips softly over her neck and over her shoulder. Looking very closely you could still see the bite mark he once made her, it was almost none existing but he knew it was there and being so close to her he could see it. It still hurt him, he still wanted him to leave her so she could be save, so she could be with someone better than him. But he knew he wouldn't be strong enough if Hermione didn't break up by herself he wouldn't either, he would enjoy the time they had till she noticed how much he was not worth her.<br>"So would you, well would you like to start taking about the wedding or was it more of an I-want-to-marry-you-but-only-in-a-few-years-thing?" Hermione asked and closed her eyes, leaning her head on Bills shoulder. His hand moved on top of her stomach and she smiled a bit as he caressed it.  
>"No, I'd like to plan out our wedding" Bill murmured and she sighed happily.<br>"So what time of the year would you like to marry?"  
>"Well I don't care, I could picture marrying you in the snow or in the sunshine or with leaves falling around us, I really don't mind as long as you're there to marry me"<br>"Well I would ask you if you want a small celebration or huge party but knowing your family there is no such thing as small, even if we would decide on a party only with relatives it wouldn't be small" She giggled.  
>"Well that is true, there is just a whole bunch of the Weasley's and soon there is going to be one more and she is going to be the most beautiful of all of them!" He said and she blushed lightly.<br>Hermione and Bill spend all day in bed, where he had carried her after they decided that the couch was too uncomfortable for her, planning their wedding, they decided on cake flavor and on food they wanted to have and food they did not want to have. They talked about colors for the wedding and decided they wanted to marry a few month after the baby was born. They talked about music and bands and Bill really wanted to talk about Hermione's dress but she wouldn't say anything not even what color she would like it to have. And after a while Hermione fell asleep, cuddled into Bills arms and her head resting on his chest. He ran his fingers over her hair and kissed her forehead.  
>"I love you Hermione soon to be Weasly" he mumbled and closed his eyes himself.<p>

Hermione woke up to the most wonderful smell she could imagine right now, she sat up and dropped back to bed immediately. Stupid belly.  
>"Careful there love" She heard Bill say and smiled happily as he sat down next to her and helped her sit up. He took his pillow and pushed it behind her back so she could sit more comfy.<br>"I got you breakfast" He said and placed the tray on the bed and Hermione smiled brightly.  
>"I know I could smell that" She said and pointed at the freshly baked rolls. "Hold on you said you got me breakfast, what about you?" She asked and he leaned to her and kissed her cheek.<br>"I already ate"  
>"But this is enough for both of us" She pointed at the overloaded tray but Bill just grinned.<br>"Yeah but you just eat what you like, we can eat the rest later or tomorrow" Hermione nodded and then started eating and continued to eat while Bill had grabbed the book next to the nightstand and had started to read out loud to her. She loved it when he read to her and he did now and so often.  
>"I knew you were hungry" Bill said after a while and looked at the pretty empty tray and Hermione blushed she hadn't noticed that she was seriously eating for two.<br>"It's your fault when I get fat" She exclaimed and he placed the tray next to the bed. "If the food you made would be gross I wouldn't eat so much" She snickered and he kissed her hair.  
>"Well but I am glad you eat, because a few weeks ago you had a phase were you barely eat and that worried me a lot" He admitted and she kissed him softly.<br>"Yeah but I am back to my hungry state" She said and carefully slide out of bed. "So what about us taking a bath now and then we could go for a walk?" She asked and placed a hand on her stomach and the other one on her lower back to steady herself a bit more.  
>"Sounds like a good plan to me" Bill stood up and took one of her hands walking with her to their bathroom. But suddenly she stopped. She couldn't get naked now, not in front of him. Not when her stomach was still bruised from the full moon baby kicks and bites or scratches or whatsoever.<br>"I changed my mind" She suddenly said and he looked confused.  
>"Okay, so what would you like to do?" He asked<br>"Just go for a walk now, we can bath later" She said quickly, wanting to get out of the bathroom again. She wouldn't show him, she couldn't because then she would need to tell him and she remembered just to well how he had freaked out days ago when the doctor told them about it.  
>"Well okay, sure, whatever you like my love" He said and kissed her palm. "Oh right, by the way I got you a present" He said and left her in their bedroom so she could put on some warm clothes for their walk and she was glad he wasn't there so she could quickly change her shirt without him seeing her naked skin. Bill came back when she was just done with putting her sweater on.<br>"Someone is looking gorgeous" Bill was back and stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her, his arms didn't even fit around her belly anymore, his hands resting on her stomach.  
>"Yeah sure like a fat cow" She murmured and turned to him. "So what's my present?" She asked and he grinned handing her a box. She quickly opened it and looked at a new coat.<br>"I tough the other one was getting awfully tight and it is winter so you need a coat" He said and she flashed him a bright smile.  
>"Thank you! Honey that's so sweet of you and its really pretty" She said and let him help her put the coat one, it was dark blue and on the shoulder was some fake black leather, the buttons were black and shiny. "I actually feel kind of pretty" She said and she did, since she got pregnant and huge she didn't really feel pretty anymore but in that moment she did feel beautiful.<br>"You're always gorgeous my love!"


	27. How can you love me?

Sorry for letting you wait, but I did upload parts of my Scorose story, so maybe you like to check that one out too?  
>But no worries, I will still upload and finish this one! :)<br>Lot's of love!

"Bill?" Hermione just woke up and was surprised to find the bed next to her empty. Maybe he had already left for work? Was he working today? What day was it again anyways?  
>She got carefully out of bed and walked over to the bathroom, she undressed herself and ran with a hand over the fading bruises.<br>"Oh sweetie" She murmured and caressed her stomach. "I can't wait for you to be born, to kiss you and just to hold you in my arms". She said and a smile crossed her face, her glace ran over the bathtub and suddenly she really wanted to take a hot bath. So she turned to the bathtub and turned on the hot water before walked back on their bedroom, getting fresh clothes to wear after the bath. When she returned to the bathroom the bathtub was filled with water. She dropped her clothes and got in the tub careful not to slip and fall. The hot water felt great on her cold skin. She started too loosed up and slide deeper in the water, closing her eyes when she was almost completely under water.  
>"Hermione?" Her eyes flew open as she heard Bills voice. She sat up and bite her lip, she did not lock the door and if he would come in now he would see her bruised skin and then she would have to tell him. And she wasn't ready to hurt him like that again. She knew he would freak out, maybe he would run away like he did the first time. No she definitely did not want to tell him now.<br>"Love?" Bills voice again, closer this time, he was definitely in the bedroom by now. Shit. Hermione tried to get out of the tub quickly but slide back in. "Damn" She murmured and again tried to get out, slower this time.  
>"Yes- yes bathroom" She yelled to the door when she hurried over to her clothes, grabbed her night gown and pulled it over quickly. Just as he entered the room. That was close.<br>"Taking a bath without me eh?" He asked and looked a bit confused at the complete wet floor and the soaking wet Hermione. Water dripping from her hair on the ground.  
>"Well I didn't know you were there" She said and he crossed the room to give her a soft kiss.<br>"I wasn't, I was getting groceries" Bill said and again his lips found hers.  
>"Uh, good, because I am really hungry" She giggled and he wrapped an arm around her, well as much as possible.<br>"Good, what about you getting yourself dry and dressed and I make you some food?" He offered and she nodded.  
>"Sounds like a good plan" Bill turned around and wanted to walk out but she followed.<br>"Wait" She exclaimed and he turned back to her just in time to collide with her lips. She kissed him deeply and after a while leaned away to catch her breath.  
>"Okay now you can go" She mumbled and with a chuckle he left. As soon as the door closed behind him Hermione exhaled relieved. That had been really close, she needed to be more careful. So she locked the door before she started to get dressed.<p>

"Smells amazing" With these words Hermione entered the kitchen some time later and Bill turned from the stove to her.  
>"Well I hope it taste as good as it smells" He said and she snickered.<br>"Oh I bet it will" She walked over to the table and let herself drop on one of the chairs. "So what are you doing today?" Hermione asked and scanned the 'daily prophet' for any important news.  
>"Oh not much, talking a walk with you, maybe going out for dinner tonight with you? Or well basically spending the entire day with you" He asked and she smiled.<br>"That does sound nice" Hermione said and he turned to her a small grin stuck on his face. "What?" She asked confused but he just shook his head.  
>"Nothing, I was just admiring your beauty" She rolled her eyes.<br>"Yeah totally"  
>"I am serious" He stepped over to her and pulled her into his arms. Wrapping his arms around her as much as possible. "I love you" He whispered and a smile spread across her lips.<br>"I love you too" She whispered and his lips found hers and his arms pulled her even closer before she even realized what he was doing her own arms were wrapped around his neck and she pushed herself up to have easier access to his lips.  
>"You taste good" She told him and he laughed softly, their faces only center meters apart.<br>"Well thank you" She rolled her eyes and leaned a tiny bit more away.  
>"So what are you cooking?" She asked and walked over to the stove, she leaned over the stove to look into the different pans when it happened. She bumped into one of them which dropped down right on her foot and the food spilled all over the floor and Hermione's shirt.<br>"Shit! It's hot!" She stepped back and stared down at her cloth. She immediately pulled her shirt off so she could cool her stomach, she grabbed a kitchen towel, soaked it with cold water and placed it on some a red spot on her stomach, only then did she notice the bruise she had tried to hide from Bill and only then did she notice his expression.  
>"What is that?" He asked and kneed down in front of her, pulling the towel up so he could inspect a bruise.<br>"N-nothing" She said and turned around.  
>"It doesn't look like nothing! What happened? Who did that?" He asked and sounded pretty angry.<br>"I- I don't remember" She said as he turned her back to face him.  
>"Hermione, you tell me now who did that to you!" He said and she bite her lip. Could she just lie?<br>"I don't know kay? I-I was talking a walk and he tried to steal my bag and just pushed me, I don't know who it was, and it's nothing okay?" She said and begged that Bill would believe her lie.  
>"Why didn't you told me?"<br>"Well I thought it was no big deal"  
>"Did I ever told you that you're a crappy liar?" Hermione bite her lip and sighed.<br>"Fine, you'll find out anyway but…don't freak out okay?"  
>"Yeah I won't, whatever so what happened?" He pulled her into his arms holding her protectively in his arms.<br>"Last full moon I was at St. Mungos because my stomach just hurt so badly and I was worried that something was wrong with the child, you took me there but obviously you won't remember and well the doctor checked me through just to find out that…" She breathed deep in, he would get mad again, he would leave again and he would hate himself again. She turned around and wrapped his arms closer around him so he couldn't just leave, "out child has inherited the lycanthropy genes" She felt Bill shaking, anger or sadness she wasn't sure, his face showed pure horror and she only tighten her grip.  
>"That doesn't explain the bruises tough" He said through clenched teeth and she sighed.<br>"Well on full moon it gets kind of wolfish and the baby want's to 'claim me his' so he is trying to bite me and well that's where the bruises come from" She murmured.  
>Bill immediately broke free from her. "WHAT?" He was yelling now.<br>"It is okay, it doesn't hurt anymore and…"  
>"I did not only burden an innocent child with my genes, it is also hurting you! How can you stand being around me anymore? How can you stand here and talk about it that calmly?"<br>"Bill"  
>"NO! Hermione don't you see what I am doing to you, to your life? You should have never gone out with me in the first place, I am dangerous! I ruined your child's life!"<br>"It is our child! And I love you!"  
>"How can you? How can you love a monster?" his anger was gone, replaced by despair and she didn't like that at all, he looked broken.<br>"I just do" She whispered and carefully took his hand in hers. "Because you bring me breakfast in bed, because you kiss me like no one ever had, because you are kind and sweet, because you hold me when I am scared or hurt or sad or just because you want to hold me, because you make me laugh and smile no matter how bad I was feeling before because you are you and I just do! You're not a monster, you're as far from a monster as anyone I know!" She murmured and placed her lips on his cheek.  
>"I love you" was all he said but she knew he wasn't really believing her, he was just being quiet for her sake, not because she actually convinced him.<p> 


	28. Draco Malfoy

_A new chapter, it's kind of a filling chapter but well I wanted to have him (after reading you will know who he is) in the story even if it's just this one chapter :)_

_Oh well I just noticed that if you read the Chapter Title you know who I am tlakign about anyways, so well enjoy :)_

_And again thanks for the new follower and liker and reviwer and reader!_

"Really Granger? Am I never going to get rid of your face?"  
>She groaned.<br>"Are you following me around Malfoy?" Angrily she turned around to face him and his look changed. From his usually annoyed look into something else. He grinned.  
>"I see Weasly knocked you up?"<br>"Shut up" She said and turned back around what was kind of hard with a Belly as big as hers.  
>"So I guess the great Hermione Granger turns out becoming a housewife and mother of what 20 children? Or only 19?" He asked with a laugh.<br>"NO! I am not going to be a housewife!" She said angrily and he laughed just more.  
>"Well I guess that wasn't planned, I heard you just got a new job and now that"<br>"Shut up Malfoy" She said again and tried to walk away but he just followed her. "You know stalking a women isn't considered flattering, it is creepy" She said as she noticed him following her.  
>"So are you guys married? I mean with him being an Auror there should be enough money for a tiny little ring, oh wait, he sucks at his job, so you probably live with the whole Clan in this thing they call 'house'"<br>"Wait what? You-you think Ron is the father?" Now it was her turn to laugh. And Malfoy did look confused for a second.  
>"Wait, if it wasn't Weasel, who else would want you?"<br>"I never said it wasn't a Weasly, I just said that Ron is not the father"  
>"So you tested the whole Clan and took the best of them?" She turned to him, furious.<br>"I did not 'test' them all! Yes I had been dating Ron for what? About a month maybe? But not that this is any of your business, but Bill is the father" She was breathing hard, her hand resting on her belly and she closed her eyes for a second as the baby started kicking.  
>"Bill is the oldest right? Weasel senior it is than"<br>"Don't call him that!"  
>"Hold on, isn't he the werewolf wannabe?" She didn't thought that it would be possible but she got even angrier.<br>"Shut your dirty mouth Malfoy, I am not standing here talking about your private life so shut up about mine" Before Malfoy could anything to that she had moaned in pain and her second hand rested now also on her belly. "Shit..." She mumbled and her knees started shaking. She grabbed the closest thing to her to steady herself. It was Malfoy's arm.  
>"Ouch" She whispered and tried to stand up again.<br>"What the hell is wrong? You are not going to deliver right now, right here are you?" She could hear his voice was slightly panic and she almost had to laugh.  
>"No" She managed to say trough gritted teeth.<br>"What's wrong? Should I take you to St. Mungos?" He asked and she shook her head.  
>"No I just need to get home…" She mumbled and he pulled her carefully up and with him.<br>"Where are we going?" He turned to her and noticed the tears running down her face.  
>"I'm going to apparate you home" He said as if she was stupid for even asking.<br>"I can't apparate, I am pregnant" She whispered and he turned to her.  
>"And how did you come here? Did you floo?" HE asked and she shook her head.<br>"Muggle cab" Her voice was weak and he was scared that she would just break down.  
>"Yeah sure, muggle cab" He pulled her closer to him to steady her more and hurried out of Diagon alley into muggle London.<p>

He softly pushed her into the cab. "Move over" Hermione looked up at him, confused.  
>"What?"<br>"You really think I let you alone now?" He asked and pushed her over so he could sit down next to her.  
>"Why are you doing this?" She had moved down so she was more laying than sitting in her seat and had her eyes closed.<br>"Are you sure you don't want to go to St. Mungos?" He looked at her as she moaned loudly again. "I have never been pregnant but this is not normal" He said worried not even answering her question. "And where the hell is Wesel senior? Why would he let you go shopping alone?"  
>"Don't call him that!" She said, hit his arm and moaned in pain again.<br>"Yeah whatever, so what?"  
>"It's full moon" She whispered and opened one eye.<br>"But, he doesn't turn or does he?" Draco turned more to her and wished he could do more than try to distract her from the pain she was having.  
>"No he doesn't but he gets mad easily and just isn't in control of himself. He acts impulsive and that isn't always something good" She breathed deep in before her hand found her belly again and she carefully stroked it, trying to calm the baby.<br>"Oh, well and why is the thing acting crazy and hurting you?" Malfoy pointed at her belly as she slapped his arm. He just laughed.  
>"It is my baby, don't call it 'thing'! And well it is full moon"<br>"I toughed that was Wes..Bills excuse" He said and Hermione looked up at Malfoy.  
>"It is not an excuse and...and well the baby…<br>"It is lycanthropic too" He suddenly realized and she nodded and he noticed how her eyes looked sad down at her stomach.  
>"Bill freaked out as he found out, he hated himself for burdening an innocent child with it" She was apparently lost in thoughts when a new wave of pain hit her. "Ah shit!"<br>They didn't need to long to get to Hermione and Bills apartment. Draco got out of the cap, paid the man and then helped Hermione out of it. He then supported her all the way upstairs and placed her on the couch in the living room after the two of them entered the flat.  
>"Can I do something? Do you want food or anything?" She looked up and a smile crossed her face.<br>"No thank you, and well thank you for getting me here" She said and he shrugged.  
>"Yeah whatev-"He turned around as someone flooed into the room.<br>"God Hermione you just can't believe what-"But Ginny, who had just straighten her shirt blow some dust and ashes from her sleeve looked up, she had started to walk forward closer to Hermione but now stopped, looking like she froze in place. She stared at Malfoy and he grinned. She did obviously not expect him there, well no one would expect Draco Malfoy with Hermione in Hermione's flat, the only reason he would be here was to kill her. So Hermione was wondering for a moment, even if she was glad that Ginny didn't, why her friend didn't hex Malfoy immediately.  
>"Good day Mini Weasel or well its Potter now isn't it?" Malfoy said and Ginny's featured turned angry.<br>"What is he doing here?" She asked and narrowed her eyes looking asking at Hermione.  
>"He got me here" Hermione said and gave her one of her I-tell-you-later glances.<br>"Well whatever, I will not stay in the same room with him, so I go and make tea, two cups for you Hermione and ME!" She said and turned around before she disappeared into the kitchen.  
>"Well now that you're safe on the couch and have someone to care about" he was referring to Ginny who was making tea in the kitchen, "can we go back to hating each other?" He asked and Hermione grinned.<br>"Scared that people might find out that you have a heart?" She asked and he nodded.  
>"Yeah something like that, so can we agree on hating us again?" He asked once ore and this time she nodded.<br>"Sure, it's a deal!"  
>"And don't tell anyone about this, me trying to help. That would so ruin my reputation" He said and she nodded again and almost laughed. She wondered why he wanted to let everyone think he was a heartless twat but that was not her place to ask.<br>"Thank you though!"  
>"Yeah whatever, take care Granger" He said and with that he was gone.<p> 


	29. Talking Sex

_I know I am awful but I struggled so badly with this chapter or well actually with the one after this one which I actually planned to update first but now I switched around a bit._  
><em>I wrote this one after having a drunk talk ith a friend so I hope it makes sence somehow.<em>  
><em>And well that's all to say, except that I love you all and am always exited to ger reviews, likes, follows or just more readers :)<em>  
>-<p>

"So you and Draco huh?" Hermione laughed and slapped Ginny across her shoulder.  
>"Yeah you know, I ditch my beloved and wonderful fiancé, just to go out with Draco Malfoy, makes total sense to me" Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny sat down next to her, laying a hand on Hermione's stomach and grinned.<br>"Well he does look good"  
>"GINNY! It is Draco Malfoy!"<br>"I never said I was talking about Malfoy, maybe I was talking about your, how did you put it, beloved and wonderful fiancé?" Ginny laughed and Hermione slapped her shoulder again.  
>"Well fine I talked about blondie, but hey you didn't seem to have a problem with him when you were cuddling earlier"<br>"We were not cuddling!"  
>"Looked different for me"<br>"Ginny!"  
>"Oh come on, he is hot you have to admit that"<br>"Well yeah maybe, whatever not that I paid attention on that"  
>"But I did and hell his butt! Gosh jerks like him shouldn't be allowed to be hot" Ginny laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes.<br>"Even if I would have notice his hotness-" She flinched and gasped as the baby started another kicking fit. "You know what's worst about these nights?" Hermione spoke through clenched teeth.  
>"No? Well the pain?" Hermione shook her head and sighed.<br>"That Bill can't be here, the pain wouldn't be that bad if he could be here and cheer me up, not like you're not doing a fantastic job" She said quickly when Ginny narrowed her eyes. "But he is just...well it is different with him"  
>"Well yeah I hope it is, I mean I am not the one getting all naked and sweaty with you"<br>"Ginny!" Hermione slapped her arm and Ginny laughed.  
>"Well it is true, or are you not having sex anymore since you're well…sorry to say that but…huge?"<br>"Okay Ginny, is something wrong with your sex life? Or why do we have to talk about mine and your BROTHERS?" Ginny laughed.  
>"Getting uncomfortable?" She asked and seemed to relax even further, sliding down into the pillows on the couch.<br>"Well no, yes… a bit?" Again Ginny laughed.  
>"Why so touchy? Does that mean you do not have sex anymore?"<br>Hermione groaned, but well Ginny started the topic so why not tell her, she was her best friend after all and that her fiancé was Ginny's brother didn't really matter right?  
>"Well not as much as I'd like" Hermioen admitted and Ginny grinned.<br>"Knew that!"  
>"How could you?"<br>"'Mione, we've been best friends for- well forever and I know you, I know when you don't have sex or when you do"  
>"Oh god Ginny that is seriously creepy"<br>"I know" Ginny's grin only widened. "But anyway, so what are we going to do against that?" She asked and Hermione blushed.  
>"What? You want to give me advice on… on… sex?" Ginny grinned.<br>"Well not that particular but well tell me how you usually try to seduce Bill" Hermioen blushed even deeper. Ginny sounded serious more like she was talking about some business deals, not sex.  
>"Well I-I" Hermione shuttered and got even more red.<br>"I guess you tried lingerie?" Ginny asked and Hermione nodded. "And sex toys?" Hermione started at her.  
>"Ginny! I don't think we should talk about…-"<br>"Well so no, what is Bill into?"  
>"Ginny he is your brother!"<br>"I know, so that's why I am asking you and not know it myself"  
>"Oh god, I can't believe you make me do this!"<br>"So come on, spill!"  
>"Well he is- he is more into the…well the rough stuff?" Her face was bright red but Ginny didn't seem to care.<br>"And you?"  
>"What?"<br>"Are you into rough sex?"  
>"Well…yes?" She had never felt this uncomfortable around Ginny before.<br>"So what's the problem then?" She asked and turned to her best friend and grinned. "Go and have rough sex then!"  
>"Well but he won't… well he not like that anymore, since I got pregnant he doesn't want to hurt me or the baby"<br>"He hurt you before? Like spanking?"  
>"GINNY! I am not talking to you anymore!"<br>"Why not? This is serious"  
>"No it is embarrassing?"<br>"Do you think so too when Bill spanks you?"  
>"I couldn't recall doing that, but well I am open for everything" Hermione's head spun around and a huge smile spread across her face when she saw who had entered and spoken.<br>"Bill!" She wanted to jump up and wrap her arms around him, but except from doing that, she pushed herself up and stumbled over to him, more like slow motion then jumping.  
>"Hey love" He said and kissed her deeply.<br>"You're back" She sated and he laughed.  
>"Yeah you know" He pointed out of the window and grinned, "sun is up, and moon is down, so yeah I am back"<br>"Good! I missed you!" She admitted and only when Ginny started to make puking noises behind her back she recalled the redhead sitting on the couch and the conversation she had with her earlier and the blush creeps back on her cheeks.  
>"So why again is my little sister talking about me spanking you?" He asked totally nonchalant and Hermione buried her face in his shirt.<br>"I don't know! She just came here, infiltrate our home and asked those very weird questions"  
>"Harassing my girl Ginny?" Bill asked amused and Ginny laughed.<br>"Sure, what else would I do?"  
>"Well you could make breakfast for example" Bill said and Ginny made a pout. "I am a guest in this house and you make me your slave?"<br>"Yup and now hurry up I am hungry" Bill said and Ginny stomped into the kitchen. Hermione wondered if she would actually cook but she couldn't care less for the moment.  
>"Finally" Bill murmured and pressed his lips on Hermione's neck. "Hell these nights without you are, exactly that. Hell!"<br>"I know what you mean" Hermione murmured and pushed herself even closer to him, tilting her head so he had more neck space to kiss. "I just can't seem to fall asleep without you"  
>"In a very odd way I can understand that" He said and chuckled. "I mean you would assume I could sleep better in a bed where I have space to turn without smashing you, or your hot body pressing against mine or your head resting on me and making it harder to breath or me having a blanket for once, but no, sleeping alone doesn't work out" Hermione hit him softly.<br>"Really? That's what sleeping with me is like?" He chuckled again and she made a pout.  
>"Oh love, you know I love you and I love sleeping with you" He said and kissed her before she could say anything else or slap him again.<br>"Okay before you two start shagging right here, food is ready" Ginny had poked her head in and had apparently heard Bills last words.  
>"Oh god, I am hungry!" Hermione said and all three laughed, Hermione was hungry all the time since she got pregnant.<br>"Well good think I cooked then, you can thank me later" Ginny said and pulled her brother and Hermione with her into the kitchen. Bill removed his hands from his sisters and carefully helped Hermione sit down. As soon as Hermione started to shove the scrambled eggs, most likely the only food Ginny could properly cook, into her mouth she started to feel sick. But she was hungry so she just continued to stuff her mouth.  
>"Irgh Ginny!" Bill exclaimed and dropped his fork and Ginny started laughing.<br>"What?" Hermione asked and looked confused between the two.  
>"It is spicy! She put chilly or something in them that you cannot taste anything else anymore it is just spicy!" He complained and Ginny only grinned.<br>"Well if you wouldn't stop treating me like a servant than I would maybe cook better food"  
>"Mine tastes fine" Hermione noticed and Ginny nodded.<br>"Yup, only Bills is all spicy, I mean I thought I could spicy up his-"  
>"Ginny don't you even dare say what you are thinking!" Hermione said, holding her fork threatening in front of her best friends face.<p>

"So do you mind telling me why Ginny is all about sex suddenly?" Bill asked and stepped behind Hermione, slowly pulling her over her head and threw it on a chair nearby. He then pulled down a strap of her top slowly and she closed her eyes when his other hand ran caressing over her stomach.  
>"Well" Hermione blushed lightly and leaned her head back to rest it on Bills chest. "She thinks we don't have enough sex, or not good enough sex I am no quiet sure, and don't ask me where she get those weird thoughts, she says she just knows it, whatever that is supposed to mean"<br>"And do you think so too?" Bill asked and placed a soft kiss right below her ear.  
>"I-"She blushed deep red, "maybe a little?" Bill spun her around and raised an eyebrow.<br>"Why didn't you say anything before?" He asked and his hand rested on her cheek, running his thumb over her cheek and she closed her eyes.  
>"Well- I- err- it is embarrassing?" She more asked and he leaned closer, resting his forehead against hers.<br>"You shouldn't be embarrassed in front of me, you can tell me everything whatever it is, whenever, okay?" He said and she nodded.  
>"I am aware of that really and I am so thankful for that but well I am not really the one to talk openly about sex" Bill grinned.<br>"I know that Love, but if you want to try whatever or want to have more sex, well I am all up for that"  
>"But since I got pregnant it is different" She said and felt the blush creep back on her cheeks.<br>"I know, I just- so much went wrong already, I mean the child having- having lycanthropy, I still hate myself for that and then it is hurting you so badly every full moon and I just don't want to hurt you anymore" He tried to explain and she closed the small distance and pushed her lips on top of his.  
>"It is fine, really don't worry about it" She said but he shook his head lightly.<br>"I am worrying anyway, I always worry about you"  
>"Stop doing that" Hermione laughed and again her lips found his.<br>"I can't" He murmured while his hands started to pull her top completely down and his hand started to quickly open the buttons of her pants.  
>"What are you doing?" She asked confused and he grinned.<br>"Giving you want you wanted?"  
>"Oh but you don't-" She gasped as his hand moved into her panties.<br>"But I want to!"


	30. Birthday

_I know it has been some time and I am very, very sorry! Don't hate me!_  
><em>But I am on time for Bills Birthday :)<em>  
><em>So Happy Birthday Bill!<em>

Hermione sat wide awake in her bed, her hand rested on her stomach and she closed her eyes in pain.  
>"Oh…shit" She murmured and tried to lay back down and relax. She had to relax, it hurt badly. Again Hermione sat up, she knew why it hurt so badly, she knew what that meant. She was going to go into labor. She was going to give birth soon and it would hurt. She didn't want pain, she had had enough pain she really didn't look forward to new and more pain, so she laid back down. She would rest a moment before waking Bill, she wanted to be sure after all.<p>

Again Hermione woke up, this time it was light, and this time there was another hand resting on her stomach. Her stomach.  
>"Shit!" She pushed Bills hand off and climbed out of their bed. "I missed it!" She exclaimed in panic and he looked slightly confused and tired at her.<br>"You missed…what exactly?" He asked and she grabbed some cloth, trying to get dressed quickly. She stumbled and caught herself, gladly, on the wall nearby.  
>"Oh Shit, Bill!" She exclaimed not even answering his question. Now he got up and grabbed a shirt to pull over.<br>"What did you miss?" He asked again and turned to her, leaning against the wall nearby, ready to catch her when she would stumble again.  
>"Giving birth!" She was about to pull her pants on when Bill grabbed her and pulled her careful into his arms.<br>"What are you talking about? I doubt you can miss that" He said and kissed her hair, she started to relax against him. Of course he was right.  
>"Mhm, true, well okay you're right" She turned around and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him.<br>"Can we go back to bed?" He asked her and ran a hand through his hair, tousling it even more.  
>"Yes, of course" She said and ran her hand herself through Bills hair. She loved his hair. He pulled her up light she didn't weight anything and placed her back in their bed, kneeing down next to her to kiss her properly.<br>"I love you" She mumbled in between two kisses and his lips turned into a smile.  
>"I love you more"<br>"Impossible"  
>"Stop arguing about it, shut up and kiss me" He grinned and she did what he said. Well that was a first.<br>After a while Bill moved around her and lay back down next to her in their bed and pulled her into his arms, kissing her hair and letting his fingers run over her stomach.  
>"Oh my god!" Hermione sat up and looked at him. "No! No-no-no, this is all wrong!" She said and climbed out of bed. Bill looked at her confused when he sat up.<br>"Honey, you did not miss giving b-"  
>"I am not talking about that!" She said and bite her lip.<br>"Well, what are you talking about then? What's wrong love?"  
>"You are not supposed to be awake!" She told him and made a pout.<br>"Well why not?"  
>"It is your birthday! And I wanted you to have the best birthday ever and wanted to wake you up with breakfast and just everything but now you're awake, you ruined your birthday!" Hermione said and crossed her arms. The only good thing about her rather huge stomach was that she could rest her crossed arms on it comfortably.<br>Bill looked at her for a moment before he laughed. "Really? I ruined my birthday? I am sorry" He said still laughing and she walked around the bed, grabbed the blanket and pulled it completely over him.  
>"Now at least pretend to sleep till I am back!" She told him and quickly left the room, to the kitchen preparing breakfast. But after not even twenty minutes she felt arms wrapped around her and lips placed on her neck. She closed her eyes while he nibbled her earlobe.<br>"You're so silly" She let him know and he chuckled, making a shiver run down her spine. Hell she laughed his chuckle, she loved it when he was so close, pushed against her. She turned around and pressed her lips on his, pulling him closer to her.  
>"Nah-ah, you can't distract me now, I am awaiting my grandiose birthday breakfast" He joked and she bite his lower lip playfully.<br>"Fine" She turned back around and tried to turn the pancake. It didn't quite work as good as she had hoped and it was rather black. "Hmpf!" Hermione grabbed a new pan and wanted to make some new batter in the pan when Bill stopped her.  
>"I don't think this is right" He told her and smelled the batter shortly. It smelled gross and it tasted even worse. "What is this again?" He asked her and she made a pout.<br>"Pancakes?"  
>"Well-no, this is, whatever it is, it's not pancakes love" He put the bowl away and grabbed some eggs.<br>"Let me do that" He told her but she shook her head.  
>"No, it is your birthday, you can't cook on your birthday"<br>"Well okay, you do it, but let me help you" And with these words he grabbed her hands and started to cook, well he made her hands do whatever he wanted and in the end the scrambled eggs turned out pretty good.

After the two of them had an almost all day long breakfast, Bill and Hermione got dressed to get to the Burrow where the entire family was waiting for Bill to arrive.  
>"I don't fit in anything anymore, I swear I have to wear Pajamas" Hermione said and turned to Bill, she was wearing a dress and she was just too big for Bill to zip her up.<br>"Well then wear Pajamas" He said joking and Hermione slapped his chest.  
>"I can't go in Pajamas and you look so handsome and chic" She told him and leaned her head on his chest, she felt the tears running down her cheeks and almost got angry at herself, she hated all the crying she was doing lately.<br>"Hey, shht- love!" He had noticed his shirt wetting and wrapped his arms around Hermione, holding her closer.  
>"But-but I am so fat and you look so good" She told him with a sob and he chuckled.<br>"You could weight three times as much and would still be the most gorgeous person on this planet" He told her and placed his hand under her chin, making her look up at him. His thumb ran across her cheek, whipping some of the tears away.  
>"Liar" She told him but a soft smile crossed her lips before he kissed her cheek.<br>"So are we both going to wear Pajamas? Or would you rather try some other cloth?" He asked and she sighed.  
>"I tried everything, I mean I could squeeze myself in a sweater or something but well everyone would see that it actually doesn't fit anymore. I had no idea being pregnant meant shopping every second week"<br>"Well you could try this one on" He said and walked around the bed, kneed down and grabbed a bag from under the bed, handing it to her. She opened it and found a brown sweater with some gold strings sawed into it. It was Christmassy and beautiful.  
>"But- but it is your birthday, you are not giving me a present on your birthday!" She insisted and he laughed.<br>"Well but I would love to see it on you" He said and gave her a kiss, wrapping his arms around her again, not caring that the two of them were actually already late.  
>"You're so sweet!" She told him and kissed him again. "Thank you so much!"<br>Dinner at the Burrow was really nice, Molly had cooked fantastic and everyone was in a great mood, even Ron what was quite odd, he had been in a bad mood ever since his and Hermione's last fight and well they hadn't really talked since that either.  
>Molly entered the dining room with bowls of pudding flying after her and also with a huge cake. She placed it all on the table before she got a few boxed and dropped them all on Bills lap.<br>"Presents!" She exclaimed exited and sat back down between Arthur and Harry, Ginny had somehow managed to get the free spot, the one which was not taken by Hermione, next to Bill and hadn't moved ever since because she was scared someone would steal her spot next to the Birthday boy.  
>Bill started to open presents while Hermione was preoccupied with staring at the cake in front of her. It looked so fantastic and she was so hungry, her stomach even hurt. She felt like Ron, he was also always eating. She placed a hand on her stomach and Bill looked shortly worried at her.<br>"You okay?" He mumbled and only then did she look away from the cake.  
>"Mhm, yeah" She said and ran her hand over her stomach, it really hurt. She made a face and Bill narrowed his eyes. He was still unwrapping Ginny's gift but didn't take his eyes off Hermione.<br>"Outch" Hermione leaned back and closed her eyes, she really wasn't in the mood for a kicking fit now, but this was different pain from usually. "Excuse me" She mumbled and got up, hurrying upstairs to the bathroom.  
>Bill was the only one who noticed Hermione leaving, Ginny was to occupied with explain Bill the Quidditch Tickets she had got him and how he could go with Hermione or with HERSELF and that everyone, including HERSELF would die to go to that match and how everyone would be so jealous of him and whoever, like HER or Hermione, he would take.<br>"Thank you Gin! And of course I would be honored if you would go with me" He told her and Ginny's face lit up while everyone on the table started arguing why they would rather go instead of Ginny.  
>"Well you talk that out, I come back in a minute" Bill jumped up and followed Hermione. She was sitting on the ground on the bathroom, her arms wrapped around her stomach.<br>"That bad?" He asked while he kneed down and placed his hand on her stomach. He couldn't feel any kicking at all, well that was odd.  
>"Mhm, but whatever, you should go back, get your presents and cake, you better leave me a piece!"<br>"Nah, we should better go to St. Mungos. I mean you are getting closer to our due date" He said and pulled her carefully up.  
>"NO! It is your birthday, you have to get presents and have fun! I couldn't even give you mine yet!" She said and he grinned.<br>"Well you know, getting a baby today would be a rather pleasant present" He winked and pulled her with him.  
>"Bill! I didn't-"<br>"-mean that I know, I know" He said and chuckled. The two entered the room and all eyes shot up.  
>"BILL! If you take me with you to the Quidditch game I'll get-"<br>"Georg later!" Bill interrupted. "We go to St. Mungos now" He said and now they all looked at Hermione.  
>"Oh, OH!" Ginny jumped up. "Do you think you're getting the baby?"<br>"No-ho and we are not going! It is your birthday!" She insisted and Bill laughed.  
>"Yeah like you could stop us" He said and picked her up, walked with her over to the floo and looked shortly at Ginny again.<br>"I'll let you know if we'll need her cloth and stuff" He said and winked before he got into the green flames with a still protesting Hermione in his arms.


	31. Ron and Hermione

_It reall is George! I am sorry I didn't know, so thank you for telling me! :) And thank you for the review all in all :)_  
><em>But of course I am greateful for every like, follow or only reader :)<em>  
><em>Love you all!<em>  
><em>-<em>

"I ruined your birthday" Hermione looked up at him and bite her lip, she had her hands resting in her lap and was pulling on her pinky and bite her lip.  
>"No, love you didn't" Bill said and took her hand in his. The two of them were sitting in their bed at their apartment. After getting checked in St. Mungos and the healers sending them back home, but making sure that next time when she has pain they would return because she was indeed close to her due date, Hermione hadn't talked at all. She had just went to bed and sat there, staring at her hands, apparently lost in thoughts.<br>"Of course I have, we should have been at the Burrow all day and having fun" Again she was close to tears.  
>"Love, hey" He quickly pulled her into his arms and kissed her hair. "I had fun, I prefer spending time with you alone anyways"<br>"I am sorry" She said and leaned away from him. She laid down and covered herself with her blanket and turned away from him, facing the wall. Bill did the same except that he faced Hermione's back, wrapping one arm carefully around her and moving closer so she was more or less in his arms.  
>"I love you and I had a wonderful day, I got to spent time with my family, but not so much that they annoy me, it was just the right amount of time and I spent all day with you, and remember the wonderful breakfast you made me?" he tried to cheer her up but she didn't react. "Do I get a good night kiss?" He whispered and almost immediately wished he hadn't asked. He didn't really like rejection after all, but Hermione turned a little and pressed her lips softly on his. The kiss lasted maximal a second and she turned quickly away but he had seen her teary face.<br>"Can I do something to make you happy?" He asked and she shook her head.  
>"I should be asking that! It is your birthday! I should make you happy" She sobbed and he kissed her neck.<br>"Nah, not anymore, it is already tomorrow, so no need to be nice to me anymore" He murmured and she sighed.  
>"Except for the obvious reason that I love you?" She asked and finally turned back to him, the slightest smile on her lips.<br>"Well I never thought that was a reason to be nice, I mean you do love me every day right?"  
>"Yes, that is right!"<br>"But well you still slap me all the time" He chuckled and she actually smiled.  
>"Well you do deserve that" She told him and he rubbed his nose against her ear.<br>"Mhm, maybe I do" His breath on her neck made her sigh happily and he smirked. "You know, I don't actually mind it, I think it is pretty hot" He told her and saw how her cheeks got slightly pink again he grinned. This was going really well.  
>"You're an idiot" She told him and he ran his hand over her belly and under his shirt, pulling it slowly up.<br>"That might be true, but only because thinking around someone this hot is really hard" He told her and felt her getting goose bumps where his fingers ran across her hip. "But that's not the only think that is hard around you" He murmured and saw her cheeks getting a lovely shade of magenta.  
>"And what would that be?" She asked and turned her head to place a soft kiss on his lips.<br>"Let me show you" He murmured almost dangerously in her ear and she knew she couldn't resist him any longer, not when he used that voice on her and hell she didn't want to resist him!

"Hermione?" She almost groaned, what to hell did he want? She really wasn't in the mood for more fighting, so she decided not to look up from her book she was reading, sitting on the couch in the living room and to pretend that she didn't hear him. Why on earth would he just floo over anyways?  
>"Hermione?" Now he himself took the book from Hermione, she tried to grab it back but Ron placed the book out of her reach.<br>"It was false alarm, haven't you heard? No baby yet" She said annoyed and tried to get her book again.  
>"What? Oh well I know that, George told me, but that's not why I am here, I have to talk to you and no- I am not here to insult you or anything-I-I am here to…to apologize"<br>Hermione's eyebrows shot up and she looked asking at him. "You want to apologize?" All bitchiness was banned from her voice.  
>"Yes, I-I was hell I am a dick and I am sorry. Sorry for what I said to you and about you and about my brother and I am happy for you and Bill"<br>"Oh Ron!" Hermione wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Tears were streaming down her face and a huge smile played across her lips.  
>"'Mione!" Ron sounded shocked. "Don't cry!" He said panicking.<br>"I am happy" she mumbled and leaned a bit away the smile even brighter than before.

"Love? I am back and I got groceries because I have the best idea for Din- RON?" Bill looked from Hermione to his brother and narrowed her eyes when he saw the tears glittering I her eyes.  
>"Get out!" He growled and stepped protecting next to Hermione and wrapped her arm around her waist.<br>"No!" Hermione said quickly and looked up at Bill. "Can't he stay for Dinner?" She asked and Bill started at her. Had she lost her mind?  
>"Bill, I-I am here because I wanted to apologize for everything! You are my brother and Mione is my best friend I should have been happy for you from the beginning on but I am now, I know what an arse I was and I am sorry" Ron said and Bill raised his eyebrows. He knew how hard it was for Ron to apologize. But he didn't just want to forgive him for all he did to Hermione, even if she looked like she already forgave him.<br>"Well Dinner for three it is" Was the only thing Bill said before he went to the kitchen, but not without giving Hermione a small kiss on her temple.  
>Hermione turned back to Ron and pulled him into another hug before she hit his shoulder hard. "You're such an idiot!" She told him with a soft laugh and he rubbed his shoulder.<br>"When did you get so strong?" He asked and she laughed again.  
>"Oh shut it" She said and sat down with him on the couch, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I am so glad to have you back as friend" She told him and he ran a hand over her shoulder.<br>"Yeah me too- what should I do without you?" He joked and she laughed.  
>"Even if you pretend that being a joke, we both know it is true"<p>

Bill walked out of the kitchen after being done cooking, Hermione and Ron were sitting on the couch, or well she was rather laying, her head resting on his shoulder and his hand was wrapped around her, he caressed her hair. Bill expected to feel jealous but that wasn't it, well not completely, parts of him really wanted to rip Ron into pieces but another part, a bigger one was devastated and sad. He knew Ron was better for her, even if Ron was a dick, at least he wasn't dangerous and Hermione hadn't been happy lately, and Bill just didn't know anymore how to make her happy, maybe it wasn't for him to make her happy, what if he didn't belong with her? Ron's children wouldn't hurt Hermione. Ron would never attack her. Ron would make her happy. Happier than Bill could ever make her even and that hurt him. It hurt to know that she didn't get the best she could because she loved the wrong person. He bite his lip, watching the two of them for a while before he made a decision, a decision that would break his heart but a decision for Hermione, so she would get the best, even if you could hardly call Ron the best, but at least he was much better than Bill and Ron had proven that he loved Hermione, in odd ways though but he had.  
>"Guys?" Ron looked up but Hermione didn't apparently she had fallen asleep. "I have to go back to work, but Dinner is ready, so bon appetite" He said, grabbed his coat and left.<br>He of course didn't went to work, he took a long walk, thinking about what he was planning to do, getting Ron and Hermione together, getting them to date, he would make sure she gets happy even if it wasn't with him. She was more important than him. But it would kill him, it would literally kill him seeing her with Ron, now after he had fallen in love with her he couldn't imagine not being with her, every night he had to stay away from her would be hell and seeing her and Ron together would give him the rest. So maybe he could go back to Egypt, he had always been happy there, well except last time because all he had wanted then was to be with Hermione.  
>Hermione, Hermione she was all he could think about, all his life was about her and he was happy that way and it would be hard to stop that, if he could stop it, if he could ever love someone at least half as much as he loved Hermione he would maybe manage to stay away.<br>He could really need Ginny's help. She was a girl, Hermione's best female friend and she would probably know how to get Ron and Hermione together but she would call him insane wouldn't she? But maybe it was worth a try.


	32. Ginny is mad

_I got the most wonderful review ever! I laughed and it made me so, so happy! Oh god, thank you so much!_  
><em>So well I know Hermione is really forgiving but well I thought: hey she is pregnant and emotional so let her be that nice for a chance, but don't worry I don't like Ron and Hermione as a pairing either :D <em>  
><em>And yes don't worry Ginny will do a good job in giving Bill hell :D (At least I think so)<em>  
><em>Oh and tonight I wrote the final Chapter for the entire story, so I guess it will have like 45 more chapters and then I am done with my first story, so exciting! _  
><em>-<em>

"HOW DO YOU DARE EVEN THINKING THAT!" Again Ginny hit him hard and she was aiming for his face. Why to hell did he teach her how to throw a punch? He grabbed her hands again, not wanting to get punched again, hell she had hit him badly just seconds ago and tried to get at least some distance between the two of them.  
>"YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING-"Bill had stopped listening a while ago and Ginny seem to know a lot of insults he had to notice. Where did she learn all those words? His actual plan had been to wait till she was done screaming, till her voice was giving in or till she just didn't know what to say but after a whole hour of a screaming fit he wondered if any of it would be happening soon.<br>"If you dare to leave Hermione, I swear I am going to haunt you down and strangle you with my own bare hands!" So they were back to threatening.  
>Bill should have known better than telling Ginny but he had really needed her help. So after work he had stopped by and told her about his plan to get Ron and Hermione to date, at first he had thought that Ginny liked the idea, she had asked why he wanted that and how he had planned on doing so but when he told her why he had wanted to do it Ginny had started to yell at him, threatening him and at least even punch him.<br>"AND NOW YOU BETTER GO TO HER, YOUR FIANCÈ, OTHERWISE I GO TO HERMIONE AND TELL HER ABOUT THIS FUCKING STUPID PLAN OF YOURS AND BELIVE ME; SHE WON'T BE AS NICE AS I AM! AND SHE PROBABLY KNOW EVEN BETTER HEXES THAN I DO TO MAKE YOU SUFFER!"  
>Bill actually backed off of his little sister and nodded slightly, hell she was almost scary.<br>"GOOD AND YOU BETTER GET HER FLOWERS OR SOMETHING!" Ginny added when Bill started to walk to the door.  
>"AND ME TOO!" She yelled after him when he had left the house, right before he disapparated.<p>

"Is it save to enter?"  
>"Harry!" Ginny turned to him and a smile crossed her face. "Yeah I guess it is safe…er except if you come up with as stupid ideas as Bill then you might want to hide"<br>"I have no clue what you're talking about, but whatever it is I will never do it, you're way to scary when you yell"  
>"Good!" Ginny said and jumped into Harrys arms, releasing a sigh.<br>"How was work?" She asked while he walked with her in his arms into the kitchen and placed her on the kitchen counter.  
>"Like always" He said and gave her a kiss. "So what did Bill do? Or does the explanation end into a screaming fit?" He asked and Ginny rolled her eyes.<br>"I would never yell at you" He said and Harry suppressed a laugh.  
>"Yeah, never!"<br>"Oh shut it!" She said and leaned down to give him another kiss. "And to my idiot of brother, he came up with the glorious idea of getting Hermione and Ron to date because, I quote "He isn't good enough for her, all he does is hurt her in any possible way and he does not deserve her"" Ginny said and groaned. "I was seriously close to killing him and if I would have, I really hope you would hide the body with me" She told Harry who grinned.  
>"Sure, I would cover up for you"<p>

"Love?"  
>"Bill!" Hermione hurried down the last few steps and threw herself into his arms. "Where have you been? I was worried!" She said and buried her face in his shirt, closing her eyes when he wrapped his arms comforting around her.<br>"Sorry, I didn't mean to stay away this long, I was at Ginny's"  
>"What for? Wait, without me?" She looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Is she okay? Is something with Harry?" Bill smiled and shook his head, since Hermione got pregnant she was worrying, all the time and she was so protective not just for herself and the child, no she tried to protect everyone from everything.<br>"Nah they are both alright" Even if he doubt that Ginny would have any voice by tomorrow after that screaming fit he would be surprised if she wouldn't be able to talk for an entire week. Hermione rested her head back on his chest and smiled slightly.  
>"Good" She mumbled into his shirt and he ran his hand over her hair. He loved her hair, sure it was still bushier than normal curly hair but he loved that. And he loved the way she was burying her face in his chest, how her hot breath make a shiver ran down his spine and how his entire world seem to be alright when she smiled at him the way she did moments ago. Hell he loved her so much and he would do anything to make her as happy as possible, with or without him. He just had to hide that from Ginny, if she would find out she would most likely kill him, then tell Hermione who would kill him again before the two of them would torture and kill him together for the third time.<br>"Can we go to bed?" Hermione mumbled after a while and Bill chuckled.  
>"Yes of course" He pulled her up and carried her back upstairs.<br>"How can you still carry me?" Hermione asked with a smile. "I can't even hold myself on my legs and you still carry me like I weight nothing" Bill grinned.  
>"You know I really don't think you're heavy even with the baby you are still way easier than some of the stuff I had to carry out of pyramids"<br>"Do you want to move back?" Hermione suddenly asked and Bill raised an eyebrow. "To Egypt I mean?"  
>"Well-"He thought about it for a moment while he placed Hermione on their bed and sat down next to her. "To be honest, I never really thought about it, I had always wanted to go back before I got to spent time with you and now, well I am more caring about what's best for you and our child then moving back"<br>"But, I mean what if the three of us would move to Egypt?" Hermione asked and turned her face to him, taking his hand and placing it on her stomach.  
>He gulped. How could he sit here and let her plan a future with him if he never knew if it would exist, if he didn't know if he should be with her. Well that was a lie, he knew he shouldn't. And she would get over him, wouldn't she? He looked down at her and draw circles on her tummy with his index finger.<br>"Are you okay?" Hermione pulled him back into reality.  
>"W-what?"<br>"You looked kind of…lost, are you okay?" She asked again and gave him a slightly worried smile.  
>"Yeah, I am fine" He said and leaned down, pressed his lips on her forehead before covering her with a blanket. "Sleep well my love" He murmured when Hermione closed her eyes.<br>"I love you" She whispered and Bill bite his lip, it would be so much better if she wouldn't.  
>The days went by and Bill got weirder and weirder, at least Hermione thought so. He didn't kiss her as much as he did before, he didn't told her that he loved her and he worked more than usual. It was odd and Hermione got more worried every passing day. She would have to talk with him about it. She needed to know what was up, hell he was her fiancé, she had a right to know! She would ask him, tonight she would just ask him and then fix it. She wanted it the way back it had been before so she would fix it! Tonight!<br>But what else would she do before Bill came back? Well she didn't see Harry and Ginny for a while now, so why not visit them. So Hermione walked to her phone, yes she owned a phone since she was no longer able to kneel down in front of her chimney to call over, she had gotten a phone and forced Harry and Ron and all the other Weasley's to get one too.  
>"Uhm. Hello?" Ginny's confused voice answered and Hermione laughed, she knew that Ginny still felt odd using muggle devices.<br>"Hey Gin!"  
>"Hermione? Are you okay? Is…is something with Bill?" She sounded suspicious.<br>"Actually well… I don't know, maybe, can you come over?"  
>"Sure, give me a min-"<br>"Ginny?" That was Harry's voice in the background. "Are you coming back to bed, I am missing your fucking hot-"  
>"Hermione's on the phone, give me a sec" Ginny yelled back and Hermione blushed, she didn't mean to interrupt whatever they had been doing.<br>"Well Ginny, uhm, why don't you go back to Harry, we can talk another time" Hermione said quickly. "I'll call you later, or something, bye" Hermione hung up and sighed. Ginny knew something about Bill and she really wanted to know, but well Ginny and Harry didn't have too much time together so they should enjoy their time. Hermione walked back into the living room and decided she would take a walk. Just being inside was annoyingly boring. So Hermione grabbed her coat and shoes, she needed forever to get her boots on and then her coat, walking out. It was freezing cold. Hopefully it would snow soon. Just when she wanted to close the door she felt someone push her a little forward.  
>"What- Ginny!"<br>"Hey 'Mione!" Ginny gave her a hug and Hermione was sure to smell Harry on her.  
>"You didn't need to leave Harry to come over" She said and Ginny shook her head.<br>"Nah I had to, when you say Bill is acting odd, I might know the reason and you need to know it" Ginny said and took Hermione hand walking with her slowly down the stairs of her apartment and along the streets before she started talking again. "Bill came over a few days ago and well he is obsessed with the thought that you deserve better than him and-"  
>"That is so stupid! Why on earth would he think-"<br>"That's not the point"  
>"Well what is the point then?"<br>"Well he believes that you would be better off with, don't laugh now, he was serious about that, Ron, because Ron wouldn't hurt you the way he does and blabla" Hermione didn't even know what to say, she had stopped walking and just stared at Ginny.  
>"He-WHAT?" Hermione gasped and shook her head. "He-he can't be serious about that! After all what Ron did to me, him to us he still thinks I would be better off with Ron? Why doesn't he get that I love him-ONLY him!"<br>It took Ginny a rather long time to calm Hermione down again and to stop her from running into Bills office and killing him right on the spot and after hours and hours of talking or in Hermione's case more yelling, getting upset and crying, Hermione fell asleep, in Ginny's arms.


End file.
